Tu sais ce qu’il te dis le sang pur ?
by Zoomalfoy
Summary: Suite à une « surprise » de leur directeur Harry et Draco se retrouvent à habiter ensembles pour une durée de trois mois, privés de magie. POV de Draco. Slash. Sérieuse malgré les apparences. FIC FINI!
1. Chapitre un

**Titre** : Tu sais ce qu'il te dis le sang pur ?

**Base** : Harry Potter les 4 premier tome. Le 5ème est passé sous silence.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'ai a moi. Seul la rédaction et Albert m'appartiennent! Oui je m'en vante. L'idée est à Sucubei.

**Couple** : C'est quoi cette question ! Draco/Harry bien sûr!

**Rating **: Là encore c'est quoi ça ! R bien sûr ! (Je suis de la vielle maison! Alors le M il va voir ailleurs. Et entre nous ça change quoi?)

**Genre** : Slash, Romance, Délire qui devient sérieux, POV de Draco.

**Résumé** : Dumbeldor fais une belle surprise à ses septièmes années. Trois mois dans le monde moldu sans avoir le droit d'utiliser la magie ! Comment ça c'est nul ? Mais nan ! Surtout si Draco fini avec Harry.

**Note de moi** :

Je sais que je ne devrais pas. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. De toute façon cette histoire est bientôt terminé. Au départ il devait s'agir d'os mais mon cerveau à carburé et voilà... Par ceux qui ce demande pour mes autres fics, "l'héritage" ne devrais pas tardé à arriver. Il en est de même pour "en moi".

**Remerciements **:

À Ma **Fanou** que j'aime et qui me fait sourire chaque jour un peu plus grâce à sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre. Bonne anniversaire en avance!

À **Crazysnape** pour ses avis et ses idées folles. Mais aussi pour ses merveilleuses traductions et ses splendides fics.

À **Al**, ma meilleure amie, qui est l'instigatrice du prénom du personnage que vous allez tous/toutes adorés. lol

À ma petite **Unna** et ses délires. Pour son avis précieux. Bonne chance pour les bac blancs ma puce.

À **Sucubei **qui est là pour nous supporter moi et mes délires foireux.

À tout mes gentils/gentilles lecteurs/lectrices qui me soutiennent dans mon écriture.

**Dédicaces** :

À toutes les personnes cité plus haut mais plus spécialement à Ma **Sucub**.

C'est histoire est pour toi ma puce. Après tout je ne fais que répondre à l'un de tes défis! ;)

* * *

Bonne lecture!

* * *

« Putain de vie de merde ! »

Je sais un Malfoy ne jure pas mais là je m'en balance pas mal d'être un Malfoy ou non.

Je vais le tuer. Le faire souffrir lentement. Le saigner à blanc.

Mon père avait raison pour une fois : Il est fou. Complètement cinglé.

Attendez un peu que je vous raconte, vous allez comprendre.

Mon directeur adoré, chéri, j'en passe et des meilleurs, nous à fait une _magnifique_ surprise. Je suis bien sûr, purement ironique.

Bref le vieux fou a eu une idée **ignoble** pour fêter la défaite du côté sombre de la force. (Ne voyez aucun lien avec un film moldu.)

Je vous laisse deviner la sentence.

Embrasser Pansy ? Pire ! (C'est parfaitement possible et Dumb a mis le doigt en plein dessus.)

Passez une semaine à aider Hagrid dans son travail et en dormant chez lui ? C'est _presque_ le paradis à côté de ça. (Notez quand même le _presque_.)

Une semaine avec Fol œil pour cours intensifie ? Mais pire ! Un peu d'imagination que diable.

Un jour dans la maison Poufsouffle ? Faut pas pousser tout de même ! La surprise est horrible mais pas _gore_. Il y a des limites à tout.

Je vais vous le dire puisque vous ne trouvez pas.

Passer trois mois, sans magie -sous peine d'être viré des aspics- dans le monde **MOLDU**. Vous, vous rendez comptes !

Trois mois, sans magie -**SANS MAGIE** hein- dans le monde **MOLDU**.

Et ce n'est pas tout, s'aurais été trop _beau _sinon, il faut y vivre avec un _initié_. Donc, forcément, un Serdaigle, un Poufsouffle ou un Griffondor car il est bien **évident** que nul Serpentard digne de ce nom n'est _initié_ au monde moldu. Il faut être logique enfin. Et avec ma chance indécrottable je tombe sur… Je vous le donne en mille.

Harry Potter bien évidemment.

Je vais vivre avec Potter pendant trois mois, sans magie, dans le monde moldu, dans un trois pièces minuscules. (Comment ça je me répète ?)

Vraiment minuscule hein ! Pour que vous, vous rendiez compte il tient dans la salle de réception de mon manoir qui mesure à peine 200m. Tsss il doit donc faire 150m à tout casser. Quel misère !

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma chambre. Un lit, une table de chevet, une armoire encastrée dans le mur et une fenêtre de la taille d'un des vitraux de ma chapelle familiale. Ridicule quoi !

Je balance mon sac dans un coin, me foutant pas mal de l'état dans lequel je retrouverais mes affaires. Pour ce que j'ai pu prendre. Cinq chemises, cinq tee-shirts, trois pantalons plus un en cuir et, bien sûr, des sous-vêtements. C'est à dire même pas 5 de ma garde robe. Je vais vivre comment moi ? Sans mes 100 pantalons et mes 30 cuirs, mes 400 chemises et mes autres 500 hauts. Je vais mourir.

Je m'étale sur le lit. Au moins le matelas est bon. Ni trop mou, ni trop dur. Juste entre les deux. Je passerais au moins de bonne nuit.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre à la volée. Je relève la tête et j'aperçois le grand saint de notre monde, le sauveur de l'humanité, le mec le plus sexy après moi (Euh …oubliez ce que je viens de dire) bref le sieur Potter en personne.

Il a l'air en colère le Potty. Ah ! Oui il l'est. Comment je le sais ? Il me cri dessus tellement fort que je ne comprends rien.

« On se calme Potty. Je ne comprends strictement rien à ce que tu me cries alors recommence plus doucement et là peut être que je pourrais avoir une conversation potable avec toi. À moins que ça ne soit trop te demander bien sûr. »

J'ai le plaisir de le voir serrer les poings de colère. J'adore l'énerver, ça me clame. Et vu que je ne suis pas _franchement_ de bonne humeur c'est jouissif.

Il se met à grogner à contre cœur.

« Je viens de te dire que se n'était pas le moment de se reposer. Je te rappelle que l'on doit encore trouver un stage et cela n'à rien de simple. »

Alors là le Potty aurait mieux fais de se la fermer ! (Ce que je peux être vulgaire aujourd'hui quand même.)

Je le fixe méchamment de mes yeux de glace. (C'est ma mère qui les appelle comme ça.) Il va morfler.

« Tu crois vraiment que je me reposais ? Que je me repose après ce que j'ai appris ce matin même ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Je suis désolé de t'apprendre ça Potter mais je ne suis pas du genre à me reposer. Je ne fais pas la sieste moi. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de me lâcher jusqu'à demain. Là tu pourras revenir me faire chier avec ton stage de merde. (Vraiment vulgaire ! Mauvais pour mon image ça… Oh ! Et puis merde ! Qu'elle aille se faire foutre mon image et les principes pourris de mon père avec !) Mais ce soir tu me laisses digérer le fait que je vais devoir vivre avec toi pendant **TROIS** _longs_ mois, dans le monde _moldu_, _sans_ magie. Tu devrais d'ailleurs être content que je ne prenne qu'_une_ nuit pour cela. Logiquement ça prend _au moins_ **un mois** et encore je suis gentil. »

Mon ton de voix était parfait. Froid, sec. Parfait. Chuis fier de moi. I am the best! (Zoo: Je parle anglais! Fière aussi !)

Ça lui a pas plu que je lui parle ainsi. Il me regarde de ses yeux de jade irradiés de colère. Et maintenant il craque…

« Nan mais tu crois quoi sale petit con ? Que ça me fais _plaisir_ ! C'est **MOI** qui vais devoir te supporter, pas l'inverse. Et il va aussi falloir que je t'apprenne tout de ce monde en supportant tes commentaires pourris sur les moldus et leurs inventions. Tu crois franchement que ça me plait ! J'aurais préféré avoir _Parkinson_ à ta place, c'est vraiment tout dire. Mais au moins elle, n'aurait pas fait de commentaires désobligeants et aurais été à peut près aimable ! »

Là ça fait mal ! _Osé_ me comparer à Pansy… Et cela juste parce que Wesley sort avec elle. (Haute trahison en passant. Une Serpy ne tombe pas _amoureuse_, encore moins d'un _Griffondor_.) Je sais que je suis invivable, Blaise me le répète déjà assez souvent, mais faut pas _pousser_ !

Et l'autre continu. Il a pas fini nan ? Il sait quoi de moi d'abord.

« Tu n'es qu'un Serpentard arrogant et égoïste que ne pense qu'à son bon plaisir. Tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde que cela pouvais être une expérience enrichissante ? Tu es vraiment d'un égocentrisme pur. Toi et ton sang pur tu te crois supérieur à tout les autres. Je me su…

**_-_ Ta gueule** ! »

Marre de son petit discours ! Il se prend pour quoi ? Et tu sais ce qu'il te dit le sang pur !

Je suis **vraiment **en colère !

« Tu sais quoi de moi Potter ? Tu connais quoi de ma vie ? Rien ! Tu n'as pas à me juger. Tu n'as pas à ouvrire ta grande gueule pour m'insulter de la sorte. Si tu veux que je te respecte traite moi correctement ! Je ne suis pas l'un de tes petits chiens qui te mangent dans la main. Maintenant tu vas jarreter de ma chambre et me foutre la paix jusqu'à demain. À moins que ça soit trop dur pour le Sieur Potty que tu es. »

Il n'a pas aimé mais je m'en balance. Il n'a pas à porté sur ma personne des valeurs de jugement. Je lui fout la paix depuis deux ans alors qui me laisse mourir en paix.

Oui je vais mourir.

Causes :

1) Resté trop longtemps dans un monde sans magie avec interdiction de l'utiliser.

2) Resté trop longtemps en présence d'un Griffondor bavant et tapeur de nerfs. (Oubliez la première cause de se petit deux. Merci.)

3) L'obligation de travailler dans ce monde sans magie et sans etc etc (pour la suite voir le petit un)

4) Trois mois sans une garde robe convenable.

5) Vivre (Ce qui entraîne bien évidemment la douche, les petites séances masculines… My God !) (OUBLIEZ !) et **DORMIR** à côté de Potter en devant me retenir toutes les cinq minutes (Oui quand même, je ne suis pas totalement désespéré.) de lui sauter dessus. (…Oubliez aussi.)

6) Devoir apprendre avec Potter la vie moldu. (Je le veux bien comme professeur mais pour autre chose… Héhé… Oubliez encore.)

7) Supporter Potter **ET** ses amis. (Car vous pouvez être sûr qu'ils vont venir squater dès ce soir les chien-chiens. Et bien évidemment Pansy sera là et je vais avoir le droit au « Dray ne fais pas ta mule. Si tu ne sors pas dans moins de deux secondes je viens te chercher moi-même par les couilles. Je suis sûr que Ry sera ravie de les voir. » Crié derrière la porte.) (Elle l'appelle même Ry la traîtresse. Elle n'a pas le droit de lui donné de petit nom…) (Nan je suis pas jaloux ! Un Malfoy n'est jamais jaloux.) (Oui parce qu'il est gay le sadique ! Et après c'est de ma faute si je vais des rêves cochons avec lui et moi comme personnages principaux! Comment voulez-vous que je sois sain mentalement avec Pansy à mes côtés qui ne perds pas un instant pour me rappeler que Le-Mec-Le-Plus-Badant-De-Poudlard-Après-Moi est gay !) (En raccourci ça donne LMLPBDPAM… Nan trop long ! MPBPAM c'est déjà mieux !) (Oubliez tout ça aussi ! _Immédiatement_)

8) Devoir supporter les sept causes ci-dessus en même temps pendant trois mois, dans le monde moldu, sans magie, avec MPBPAM tout près.

Je vois déjà comment on va l'annoncer à ma mère. (Je vous parle de ma mort là. Faut suivre hein !)

« Madame, c'est horrible… Votre fils… Il est mort… On l'a retrouvé mort de peur devant son armoire. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait **QUE** cinq chemises, cinq tee-shirts, trois pantalons et un cuir pour trois mois. Son cœur n'a pas tenu. »

Et elle qui répondrait avec un grand sourire de sa voix sur aigu :

« Vous avez bien vérifié qu'il ne jouait pas la comédie ? Non parce que mon petit _Drakinouchet-mamour_ est un très bon comédien. Je me souviens une fois quand il était petit, il avait oublié d'allé aux toilettes et il avait fait dans son petit pantalon de velours côtelé rouge avec des bordures oranges. Et bien figurez-vous… »

Euh on va arrêter là… (Draco tout rouge. On ne fait **AUCUNS** commentaires ! Sinon…)

J'en étais où _avant_ ?

À oui ! Potter à l'air très en colère.

Ah nan. Il a l'air honteux et désolé. J'ai raté un épisode là !

« Désolé Malfoy. Tu as raison je n'aurais pas du te traiter ainsi. C'est juste que je suis sûr les nerfs. Je connais le monde moldu mais pas aussi bien que ça. Je veux dire j'ignore totalement comment on trouve un stage. Et puis je suis un peu timide alors j'ai pensé que si tu m'aidais avec ton charisme ce serait plus facile. »

Il a dit ça sur une toute petite voix, comme s'il était honteux. Il baisse les yeux maintenant. Oh ! Il est trop mignon ! Kawai Desu. (OUBLIETTE !)

Je reforme mon masque d'impassibilité. Pas facile quand on a un Harry tout mignon en face. (…)

« On verra ça demain Potter. Là tu me fout la paix. J'ai besoin d'être seul. »

Il a hoché la tête et est parti honteux. J'aurais peut être dû être plus sympa…

Et puis quoi encore ! Je suis un Malfoy, c'est un Potter. Tout est donc pour le mieux.

…

Il a quant même avoué qu'il me trouvait Charismatique…

à suivre...

* * *

Voilà. Je pense mettre le prochain chapitre dans une semaine. Je verais.

Sinon il y aura deux vertions. Le R soft sera publié ici. le NC-17 sur mon blog. (Lien dans ma bio.)

Sinon votre avis m'interesse! ;D

Alors un petit commentaire? (même un grand! ;p)

Zoo.


	2. Chapitre deux

**

* * *

**

**Titre** : Tu sais ce qu'il te dis le sang pur ?

**Base** : Harry Potter les 4 premier tome. Le 5ème est passé sous silence.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'ai a moi. Seul la rédaction et Albert m'appartiennent! Oui je m'en vante. L'idée est à Sucubei.

**Couple** : C'est quoi cette question ! Draco/Harry bien sûr!

**Rating **: Là encore c'est quoi ça ! R bien sûr ! (Je suis de la vielle maison! Alors le M il va voir ailleurs. Et entre nous ça change quoi?)

**Genre** : Slash, Romance, Délire qui devient sérieux, POV de Draco.

**Résumé** : Dumbeldor fais une belle surprise à ses septièmes années. Trois mois dans le monde moldu sans avoir le droit d'utiliser la magie ! Comment ça c'est nul ? Mais nan ! Surtout si Draco fini avec Harry.

**Note de moi** :

Voilà le chapitre deux en avance ! ;D Vous auriez du l'avoir hier mais j'ai eu un gros problème avec Internet alors je vous le met ce matin ! ;D Merci pour vos reviews ! Les rARs sont à la fin !

**Remerciements **:

À Ma **Fanou** que j'aime et qui me fait sourire chaque jour un peu plus grâce à sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre. Bonne anniversaire en avance!

À **Crazysnape** pour ses avis et ses idées folles. Mais aussi pour ses merveilleuses traductions et ses splendides fics.

À **Al**, ma meilleure amie, qui est l'instigatrice du prénom du personnage que vous allez tous/toutes adorés. lol

À ma petite **Unna** et ses délires. Pour son avis précieux. Bonne chance pour les bac blancs ma puce.

À **Sucubei **qui est là pour nous supporter moi et mes délires foireux.

À tout mes gentils/gentilles lecteurs/lectrices qui me soutiennent dans mon écriture.

**Dédicaces** :

À toutes les personnes cité plus haut mais plus spécialement à Ma **Sucub**.

C'est histoire est pour toi ma puce. Après tout je ne fais que répondre à l'un de tes défis! ;)

* * *

Bonne lecture

* * *

**1er jour de la première semaine du premier mois. 8 heures du matin.**

Je me réveille doucement. Hum ! Étirements de chat

Je suis bien. Tellement bien que je pourrais ronronner. Mais un Malfoy n'est pas un chat. Un Malfoy ne ronronne pas. Un Malfoy ne bande pas en pensant à Potter…

Une petite seconde.

Je viens de dire KOUA ?

Petite vérification.

Une petite montagne formé sur mon caleçon. (Petite, petite… on pourrais presque croit qu'il s'agit du mont Fuji !) (Pour ceux qui ne savent pas le mont Fuji est un montagne japonaise. Il s'agit du point culminant de l'île ! ;)) Une belle bosse quoi.

MERDE !

Pas de panique, pas de panique. C'est juste une petite (J'ai dit qu'elle n'était pas petite !) érection matinale, rien d'autre.

Ça va passer.

Je ne l'ai pas eu en pensant à Potter. Pas du tout. Je n'ai pas rêvé de lui, de ses infernales cheveux qui doivent être si doux sous mes doigts, de ses yeux vert trop grands mais qui brillent d'une si belle façon. Et sa peau dorée à la texture si douce. À ses lèvres rouges, pleines, telle une cerise bien mure. À sa carrure d'athlète et à son petit cul rebondit qui doit être si doux si étroit.

…

MAMAN !

Je bande en pensant à Potter ! Je suis fini. C'est la fin de la famille Malfoy. Je suis une erreur de la nature. J'ai été excité par le cul de Potter. Comment ça c'est pas la première fois ? Mais pas du tout ! Nan je ne passe pas mes matinée à fantasmer sur son corps magnifique ! Je fantasme toute la journée nuance !

…

OSKOUR !

Je me faufile or de mon lit. Là je prend en pleine face la couleur des murs.

Jaune.

À croire qu'on est chez les Poufsouffles ! Aucun goût ! Et dire que je ne peux même pas changer la peinture à l'aide d'un sort.

Putain de vie va !

En grognant j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et passe la tête. Là, je regarde à droite et à gauche pour voir si le-monstre-brun-trop-beau-qui-fait-de-ma-vie-un-enfer ne s'est pas levé. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

Personne.

Je sors alors sur la pointe des pieds. Il ne manquerais plus que Potter me vois bander tient. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain sur les coussinets. Arrivé à ça porté je regarde encore vivement si MPBPAM (Le-Mec-Le-Plus-Bandant-De-Poudlard-Après-Moi vous aviez oublié !) ne s'est pas levé entre temps.

Alors que je pose ma main sur la poignée de l'endroit convoité la voix ensommeillé de Potter retenti dans mon dos me faisant faire un bond de cinq mètres au moins (Parfaitement les plafonds font six mètres ! Na !)

« Tu baile joues à quoi baile Malfoy ? En te voyant on jurait que tu as trop abusé de Mission impossible ou de James Bond. Le pire c'est que tu l'imite très bien avec ton : « Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. » »

Ne pas se retourner, ne pas se retourner.

« Si je savais de quoi tu parles Potter, je te répondrais peut être. »

Je m'aime ! Je suis trop fort ! I am a God !

« Super! Baile En tout cas dépêche toi avec la salle de bain. J'aimerais me doucher moi aussi. »

Gloups ! Ne pas penser à Potter sous la douche. Ne pas penser à Potter sous la douche. Ne pas penser à Potter sous la douche. Ne pas penser à … trop tard ! Aghagaahaaaaaaaah ! Cerveau déconnecté… Foutu hormones va ! Et l'autre qui se retourne comme si j'a vais dit quelque chose.

« T'as dit quoi Malfoy ? »

« Rien du tout Potty ! Tu te prends pour Jeanne d'Arc ou quoi ! »

I a the Best !

« Tu connais Jeanne d'Arc toi ? C'est une sainte Moldu tu sais ! Française qui plus est. »

…

Je le haï ! Je me retourne alors vivement vers lui et le fixe de mon regard le plus noir qui m'a été enseigné par mon parrain chéri : Severus Snape.

Tient je me demande comment il va. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était lors de l'annonce de Dumby ! Il c'était évanoui face à la nouvelle. Bof je suppose que _son_ loup-garou la soigné ! À **sa** façon bien sûr, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

« Jeanne d'Arc était une sorcière qui descendait de la famille de Salazar ! Coté Français bien entendu. Comme tu le sais sûrement elle a entendu une voix lors d'une de ses sorties avec ses moutons. Il s'agissait en faite d'une couleuvre qui lui demandait de se pousser de son chemin. Mais comme la pauvre fille ignorait qu'elle était fourchelangue elle a cru que c'était dieu qui lui disait de quitter sa famille pour faire quelque chose de grand. Elle a fini sur un bûché. À raison d'ailleurs puisse qu'elle était vraiment sorcière. »

Et dans les dents Potty ! Nan je n'écoute pas Binns, qui le fait d'ailleurs mis à par Granger, je lis juste beaucoup. J'ai de la culture quoi.

Je lui est cloué le bec au point qu'il en reste baba ? Ça m'étonne un peu quand même. C'est pas si énorme que ça ! (nan il n'y a pas de double sens ! Zoo : Si si ! il y en a un !)

Il est complètement figé. Je me demande pourquoi. Et il fixe quoi comme ça ? Il est pénible.

Deux petites secondes. Il c'est figé. Il fixe quelque chose. Le visage tout rouge. Quelque chose qui se trouve au milieu de mon anatomie…

À l'aide ! Potter matte mon érection ! Je suis maudit !

Et pourquoi je rougis moi ! J'ai le visage brûlant. C'est pas normal. Bref, il faut que je sorte de là moi !

« Bon… je vais me laver moi hein… héhé… ! »

Mais c'est quoi ça ! Pourquoi j'ai parlé comme ça ! Bon Draco tu te tourne et tu marche. Tu sais le truc ou tu mets un pied devant l'autre pour avancer ! Bien Draco ! Maintenant tu va ouvrire cette fichue porte. Voilà. Et maintenant tu la ferme et tu reste là juste qu'à la fin de tes jours !

* * *

**1er jour de la première semaine du premier mois. Suite. 9 heures 30 du matin.**

Oui j'aime prendre mon temps sous ma douche. J'ai le droit nan ? Et puis j'avais pas très envi de sortir de cette pièce. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut être parce que je l'ai trouvé tout simplement superbe. Si si ! Avec tout son rouge et son jaune. Tout bonnement magnifique.

Comment ça je suis de mauvaise foi ! Mais Pas.Du.Tout ! Alors là franchement c'est de la discrimination. Vous pouvez m'accuser de tout sauf de mauvaise foi ! Vous me croyez pas ! Et bien je vous enmerde !

Je me suis habillé avec mon pantalon le plus classe et ma chemise blanche. (Pas le pantalon en cuir ! Lui je le resserve pour les grandes occasions.)

Et dire que d'habitude je prends une demi-heure au minimum pour choisir mes vêtements et bien les accordé ensembles. Là j'en ai eu pour dix minutes à tout casser.

Parce qu'au début je voulais mettre le pantalon de lin noir mais il fait encore trop frais pour le porter. (Nous sommes en mars. Ce qui implique les révisions des ASPICS que nous passons en juin, juste après notre retour à Poudlard. Je vous dis ! Un malade !) Et mon pantalon en soie verte n'est pas adéquate pour une demande de stage. Il me restais donc que mon jean stretch classe et mon cuir. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt pas question de mettre mon cuir pour ce genre de journée.

J'ai donc opté pour le jean.

Pour les hauts ça a été encore plus dur.

Parce que je trouvais qu'un tee-shirt ne fais pas assez classe lors d'un entretien mais la chemise peu, elle aussi, faire décontracté. Après je me suis demandé s'il fallais mieux que je porte la bleu-grise pour mettre en valeur mes yeux ou la blanche pour montrer la pureté de mon teint. J'ai finalement décidé quand faisant ressortir mon teint je faisait ressortir mes yeux par la même occasion.

C'est dur d'être un dieu parfois. Il faut toujours faire attention à son image.

Je suis vraiment obligé d'allé dans le salon ? Enfin dans le salon qui sert de salle à mangé et de cuisine. (L'appartement est doté d'une cuisine américaine avec son bar.) Non je ne suis pas un trouillard. Je n'ai pas peur d'aller Potter après ce qu'il c'est passé tout à l'heure. Ça n'a rien à voir. J'ai pas envie de le voir c'est tout. Et j'ai pas faim non plus.

Grmbblmmblll. Bruis d'un estomac qui réclame.

…

Bon d'accord juste un peu.

Je rentre dans le salon. La décoration est pas mal. Il faudrait rajouter une touche à certains endroits pour qu'il arrête de faire vitrine. Au moins Dumby à choisi le classe pour ses élèves. Ils on les moyens à Poudlard. Ils ont loués au moins 10 appartements de 150 m pour trois mois et chaque binôme (je ne peux décemment pas dire couple grimace) reçoit à chaque début de mois la coquette somme de 15 milles euro par mois. Si on n'était pas obligés de prendre un stage je ferais bien les boutiques. Il paraît que Harrod's est un trèèès bon magasin.

Potter est assis dos à moi au bar. Je m'approche doucement, profitant de la vu qu'il m'offre. Sa chute de rein est vraiment parfaite.

…

Méchant Draco, méchant.

Et voilà ! À cause de toi Potter j'en viens à me conduire comme un elfe de maison. Je suis minable. Complètement minable. Et nan je ne fais pas preuve d'une incroyable mauvaise foi. Combien de fois il faudra que je vous le répète ?

Je m'installe un siège plus loin de Potter. Il sursaute le con. Pathétique. Il a vraiment vaincu Voldy l'été dernier ? Nan parce qu'on pourrait se poser des questions là. Sans faire attention à lui je me sers d'œuf et de bacon.

Je dois le remercié d'avoir fais mon petit déjeuné ? Naaaannnn !

Il bouge malaise. Il a l'air de stresser à mort. Me demande pourquoi.

« Un problème Potter ? Je lui demande l'air de rien.

_-_ N… Na.. Non, bafouille t-il comme Londubat devant Severus.

_-_ C'est ça Potter, prend moi pour merlin !

_-_ Mais pas du tout, rétorque l'autre, sérieux comme un mage. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Allé Potty, dis à tonton Draco ce qu'il te tracasse. »

Je suis définitivement mort. Si si je vous assure. S'en est fini de Draco Malfoy. Voilà Tonton Draco. Je suis grotesque.

Potter me regarde comme si j'étais devenu fou. Il a pas tort après tout. Vous croyez qu'il me fera interné si je lui sort : « Avant j'étais schizophrène, maintenant nous allons beaucoup mieux. » Humm… je pense qu'oui.

« Potter, je viens de te dire que j'écouterais ton malheurs pour cette fois. Une tel proposition ne se refuse pas lorsqu'elle vient d'un Malfoy. »

Il me regarde encore suspicieux mais la connerie Griffondor l'emporte.

« Je te l'ai dis hier. Je n'ai aucune éloquence et en plus je suis timide. »

Et cet imbécile me dis ça en rougissant adorablement, les yeux baissés. Trop mignon… Je n'ai RIEN dis ! On oubli!

« Sois toi-même Potter. Ça suffi. Ça ne sert à rien d'en faire trop. »

Il relève la tête, surprit.

« Mais toi… »

Je le coupe.

« Moi je suis moi. J'ai été élevé comme ça Potter.

_-_ Mais ce n'est pas toi. »

Grrrrr !

« Nan ce n'est pas moi. »

Je me lève, prend mon assiette et fais le tour du bar. Un Malfoy qui fais le travail d'elfe ! Je diminue vraiment.

Je m'apprête à mettre dans l'évier mais Potter m'arrête.

« Non. On a une machine à laver la vaisselle autant en profité. »

En disant ça il désigne un espèce de cube blanc avec une poignée et des boutons. Ça lave vraiment la vaisselle ça ? Bon faisons confiance à Potter pour une fois.

Alors que je saisi la poignée pour ranger mes couverts je reçois une grande décharge qui me propulse à terre. Puis d'un coup le bloque blanc se met en route dans un vacarme assourdissant. L'eau commence à coulé de la porte à moitié ouverte de la machine infernale. Je me relève d'un coup pour éviter que mon pantalon soit sali.

Potter arrête la machine folle en appuyant sur un bouton. Il se tourne ensuite vers moi. Je lui jette un regard noir.

« Tu as conjuré se truc pour que ça me saute à la figure.

_-_ Bien sûr que non, Malfoy. Tu sais bien qu'on est interdit de magie.

_-_ Alors comment tu explique _ça_ ? Dis-je sur un ton menaçant.

_-_ Tu sais que les engins moldus ne supportent pas la magie, or tu es une personne qui a vécu toute sa vie entouré de sources magiques. Si tu veux mon avis tu es encore recouvert de particules magiques. »

Je le regarde septique. Son histoire tient la route.

« Et je vais faire sauter les machines moldus pendant combien de temps encore ? »

Il réfléchi un instant puis me fixe de ses yeux si verts.

« J'en n'ai aucunes idées. »

* * *

**1er jour de la première semaine du premier mois. Suite. 12 h 15**

Il fait moche, les magasins sont tous à moitiés fermés parce qu'il est l'heure de manger, j'ai faim mais rien ne me tente, je fait toujours sauté les machines moldus (j'ai détraqué un bidule qui c'est mis à jeter des billets verts dans toute la rue. Les gens sont devenus hystériques et se sont tous mis à ramer les bouts de papiers. Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien. En manque de PQ peut être.) et j'ai toujours pas de stage. Ça fait une demi-heure que j'ai quitté Potter pour qu'on aille chacun de notre coté et rien n'est venu.

Bref la vie est belle.

Ça m'énerve ! Il faut que je me trouve un putain de stage ! (Je sais vocabulaire. Faite pas chier hein !) Parce que Dumby l'a ordonné et que je veux impressionner Potty ! … J'ai dis impressionner moi ? Naaannnn ! Je voulais dire rendre jaloux Potty ! C'est ça ! Rendre jaloux Potter.

Trop fort moi !

Il y a beaucoup de magasins de vêtements à Londres dis donc ! Si j'avais su ! Pas mal l'ensemble ! Très bonne alliance de vert et d'argent. Et la coupe du pantalon ! C'est quoi l'adresse ? Dior Homme ? Je note. Paris, Londres, Tokyo, New York. De la haute quoi.

C'est pas mal comme ville Londres. Un peu trop de vitures à mon goût mais bon. C'est que ça fait du bruit ces engins ! Et ça pu en plus. Nan vraiment pas hygiénique ces moyens de transport. Je préfère le transplanage. Plus sain, plus sûr (quoi que…) et moins bruyant. Discrétion assurée.

Il y a de grands bâtiments aussi. Ce n'est pas spécialement esthétique.

Je préfère mon quartier. Des jardins luxuriants, tenu d'une main de maître. Des habitations de grand style. Gothique baroque pour la plus part.

Bon d'accord toutes les terres aux alentours du manoir m'appartiennent.

Au file de ma marche je me retrouve face un énorme bâtiment de béton. Des lettres d'or grave sa façade.

« Siège de Moréale, Angleterre. Parce que je suis beau. »

Exactement ce qu'il me faut ! Moi narcissique ? nan !

Je passe la porte tambour.

Là je me retrouve dans un superbe hall tout décoré de marbre et d'un long tapi rouge moelleux sous les pieds. Dans le coin une sorte de comptoir, qui croule sous le poids de gigantesques bouquets, où une fille tape un texte sur ce qu'on appelle un nordinouteur.

Elle doit avoir la trentaine vieillissante. Célibataire sûrement.

Comment je vois ça ?

Elle a une tonne de fond de teint sur la face pour cacher ses rides naissantes et elle porte une sorte de gilet rose immonde avec des petites dentelles aux coutures. Pauvre fille. (L'auteure n'a rien contre les trentenaires ! Ni contre les célibataires ! C'est Draco qui parle pas elle ! Elle jure !)

Je m'approche alors d'elle et prend la parole.

« Puis-je voir le patron s'il vous plait ? »

Eurk ! J'ai dis s'il vous plais !

L'autre guenon ne lève pas le nez de sa machine et me demande sèchement :

« Vous avez rendez-vous ? »

De quoi elle parle elle ? Un Malfoy qui demande un rendez-vous ! Et puis quoi encore ! Je fantasme sur Potter, c'est déjà assez humiliant pour la famille ! … JE N'AI RIEN DIT !

« Non je n'ai pas rendez-vous. Je viens ici pour un stage et je veux voir le patron. »

L'autre folle ne lève toujours pas les yeux de son travaille. Elle connaît la politesse ? Nan.

« Monsieur ne prend personne sans rendez vous. De plus il ne s'occupe pas des stages. Il est bien trop important et trop pris pour s'occuper de ce genre de détailles insignifiants. »

Insignifiants ! Nan mais elle me prend pour qui celle-là !

« Ça serait pour une durée de combien de temps ? Reprend la vielle peau sans pour autant lever la tête. »

À croire qu'elle est si moche qu'elle en a honte.

« Trois mois. Mais je veux voir votre patron. Dite lui que je suis Draco Malfoy et que je ne traite pas avec les subalternes. »

Dans le pif !

Tient tu lèves la tête maintenant ! T'es aussi moche que je lavais imaginé ! Un petit air de Rusard. C'est de ta famille ?

« Comment il me parle le jeune ! On n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble mon petit ! Tu me parle sur un autre ton. Et c'est quoi ça Malfoy ? Ils travaillent dans quoi tes parents ? L'agriculture ? »

Mon petit ! L'agriculture ! COCHON !

Pète un câble.

« Nan mais elle se prend pour qui la vielle ! Comme elle l'a si bien dit on n'a pas élevé les ports ensemble alors elle le prend sur un autre ton ! Je viens tout gentiment demander un stage alors elle va pas monter sur ses grands chevaux. »

Elle me regarde avec un air franchement mauvais. Même pas peur ! Je vais lui faire manger son gilet moi.

« Un stage hein ! Il a les papiers au moins le blondinet ! »

Rageusement je sors les papiers jaunes, violets et roses de mon sac bandoulière et les fourrent devant son visage enfariné.

Elle sort un truc transparent avec un tuyau bleu à l'intérieure et commence à remplire, avec un sourire sadique, les trous.

Dix minutes plus tard elle fait un sourire vainqueur et me regarde d'un air foncièrement mauvais et moqueur.

« Suis moi mon PETIT, je vais te montrer quel sera tes tâches. »

Ne pas la tuer, ne pas la tuer.

Je la suis malgré tout, plus par obligation que par plaisir ou souci d'obéissance.

Elle me fait traverser diverses bureaux et couloirs tapissés d'affiches représentant des hommes, la plus part du temps torse nu, baraqué comme des joueurs de quidditch, qui vantent les mérites de tel ou tel produits de beauté.

Les gens que l'on croisent ne prêtent pas la moindre attention à notre présence. Même lorsque la truite bat bêtement des cils, ils passent sans nous regarder, criant à un tel qui doit finir la mise au point de tel pub ou que sa femme le demande au téléphone pour lui rappeler que la belle-maman vient dîner ce soir.

Nous arrivons enfin dans un salle vide de présence humaine mais remplit de méchants objets moldus qui pètent dès que je les touche.

« Tu travaillera ici. Tu sera chargé de surveiller le café et de faire des photocopies quand je te le demanderais. Tu commencera demain à huit heures. J'espère que tu sais faire fonctionner une cafetière parce que le patron ne supporte pas d'avoir un café tiède ! À demain. »

Et elle par, triomphante de son coup.

Moi je reste là, tétanisé.

C'est pas vrai. C'est un cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller à Poudlard, bercé par les doux ronflements de Crabbe et Goyle. C'est rien.

C'EST PAS UN REVE !

Et je ne _peux_ **pas** toucher une machine moldu !

* * *

Voilà le chapitre deux, en espérant qu'il vous est plus. Je le poste si vite pour la bonne et simple raison que je ne suis pas là pour les deux semaines à venir et que je n'aurais pas le net. Mais bon j'avancerais dans mes histoire et revendrais avec de nouveaux chapitres ;)

Sinon merci pour vos reviews :D zoo contente d'en avoir autant ! ;D

En passant. Je vous ai dit que ça deviendrait plus sérieux par la suite ? Non parce que c'est le cas. Toujours un peu délire mais sérieux quand même.

Bon allez ! Les RARs !

**Lilouthephoenix** : Merci d'aimer mon écriture ! ;) ça me fais très plaisir ! Les stages ne seront pas très présent tu sais. Mis à par celui de Draco, mais vu son travaille ! Mouaahahha ! Celui de Harry aura ça petite importance mais tu verra ça plus tard :D Je suis ravie que cela te plaise ! Merci à toi et bisous doux ! ;D

**Vif d'or** : Mon petit vif d'or ! Bon ninive d'abord ! En retard ! --° très en retard même ! J'ai adoré massage ! Faux que je laisse un mot d'abord ! Et si tu nous faisait un petit Harry/Draco ? Nié ? Vi tu va pouvoir avoir la suite ici ! ;D Tu t'ennuyais de moi ! °Zoo toute rouge !° oh la la ! Désolé ! Je promet de revenir avec pleins de chapitres ! Vi je continu ! Malgré les chapitre un qui s'entasse dans mon ordi je continu ! Je suis ravie que ce début te plaise ! En espérant que cette suite t'es plus :) Moi aussi je t'embrasse très fort et je te fais pleins de bisous doux ! Merci à toi ! ;D !

**Eni **: Ravie que ça te plaise ! Tu cherche encore qu'elle version tu va lire ! J'ai trouvé pour toi ! La R ! lol ;p Taper. -- J'aime bien taper à l'ordi mais des fois c'est très lourd et puis comme tu dis on a toujours peur d'en oublier ! Ou dans mettre trop aussi ! Tss ! Merci à toi pour tes encouragement :) Bisous doux !

**Fanou** : 0o ! Ma folle de service ! Héhé ! J'ai déjà ton avis à toi ! ;p Merci pour ta bonne humeur communicative ma puce ! Bisous doux !

**Clodylia** : La suite est là ! (Sinan tu lirais pas ça ! Conscience : tait toi ! --° Zoo : Mais euh !) Merci d'aimer ! et d'avoir pris le temps de laissé un mot :) Bisous doux.

**Onarluca** : ça fais longtemps que je me demande : Que signifie Onarluca ? Je sais que Artémis est la déesse de la chasse (enfin je crois !) Mais Onarluca niet ! Sinon merci à toi ! ;) J'espère que ce second chapitre t'as plus ! Bisous doux.

**Melusine2** : Lusine n'a moi ! Encore tyrannisé par la méchante conscience ! . Pas gentille conscience ! (Conscience : Tu peux parlé ! Tu as vu le retard considérable que tu as pris dans tes histoires ! Et en plus tu écris pleins de chapitres un qui stagne dans ton ordi ! Zoo : Mais euh !) Contente que cette nouvelle fic te plaise ! Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas quand tu me dis que tu vas te jeter sur la version NC-17 ! °lève un sourcil° La suite est là ! ;) Ai été rapide moua ! héhé ! Merci à toi et à ta méchante conscience ! Bisous doux !

**Skyblack4** : Vi vi je me souviens très bien ! ;) J'ai un grand répertoire d'insulte moi ? 0o Tu me fais peur là ! Et oui pauvre Draconounet ! mouaahahha ! le pauvre n'a pas fini de souffrire ! je suis sadique ! héhé ! Tu ne perdra pas MLPSDTP ! Il est trop important pour moi ! et puis il me le faut pour mes autres fics ! je fais comment moi sans lui ? Harry s'écrase devant Draco parce que … Et puis nan je te le dirais pas ! nananananèreuh ! (Je sais je fais pas mes 16 ans ! --°) Il ne prépare pas de mauvais coup ! il est juste timide et… héhé ! ;p La suite est là ! Je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! Le changement de rating est merdique ! . ça sert à rien ! Merci à toi ! ;D Bisous doux !

**Loryah** : Mais nan je vais pas me moquer de toi ! Tu peux toujours chercher il n'y a pas de fics finies dans mon profile ! Désespérant ! Surtout que j'ai un nombre étonnant de chapitres un qui traînent dans mon ordi ! --° Si tu as laissé des reviews pour l'héritage ! Je m'en souviens ! ;D Je suis ravie que tu aime mes humbles histoires ! Moi j'aime beaucoup les tiennent ! °il faut que je reviews !° Je suis ravie que celle là te plaise ! Moi je l'aime beaucoup beaucoup ! La suite est venu vite ! c'est miraculeux d'ailleurs ! Enfin une bonne partie de ce chapitre était écrit. Le nombre de chapitre. Je ne peux pas te le dire avec exactitude ! J'ai déjà écris °compte° trois chapitres dont le dernier. Je pense qu'il y en aura environ 10, peut être plus. (sûrement je pense mais bon.) En tout cas j'espère la finir pendant ces deux semaines de vacance ! Étant donné que je n'aurais pas le net ça devrais ce faire.° Pas de tentation !° Merci pour ton mot ! Merci d'aimer aussi ! ;D ! Bisous doux.

**Warriormeuh** : Mon petit vent de fraîcheur ! Je t'ai dis que j'adorais ton pseudo ? Et bien je te le dis ! (En passant. Tu continu ton plant d'envahissant de ff dis ? Il faut !) Tu n'imagine pas ce que c'est dur pour Draco. Cinq chemises ! C'est la fin du monde pour lui ! Et vi Harry est trop choux ! Moins après ! Mouaahhah ! Je me comprend ! °Sourire sadique° Draco parle japonais ? °sourire innocent° a bon ? Plus sérieusement pourquoi fais-tu exactement la même réflexion que ma meilleure amie ! --° Et puis j'aime bien cette expression japonaise ! En faite j'aime cette langue ! Je n'en ferais pas sinon. ;D La suite est là ! J'ai été drôlement rapide moi ! 0o. Merci pour ton avis :D Bisous doux.

**Sélène** : Merci pour ton bonne chance :) Il me sera d'une grande aide ! C'est vrai que des fois il faut avoir le courage d'écrire ! --° Et c'est dur d'avoir ce courage là ! Alors merci à toi ! Merci aussi d'aimer ! Bisous doux !

**Sucubei** : Ma puce ! Je sais même pas si tu peux lire ça ! j'espère que cela va mieux sinon ! Ma pauvre petite puce toute malade ! . Je sais que tu aime ! et ça me fais très très plaisir ! Draco est une vrai tête à claque ! et ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant ! mouaahhhaha ! Héhé ! Draco ne tu pas Sucub ! èé ! J'ai besoin d'elle moi ! Tss ! Mdr ton délire ! je peux baffer Dray aussi ? °sourire innocent° Bisous à toi ma puce ! Et bon rétablissement ! Ze t'aime ! ;D Merchi !Bisous doux!

**Unna** : Ma petite Unna ! C'est pas grave enfin de ne pas être la première ! La santé avant tout ! ;D Ma garde-robe fais deux dixième de celle de Draco ! Il serait mort en voyant ma commode :D Je continu ! Surtout si ça te déstresse ! Et dieu sais si tu en a besoin ! Mais de rien pour mon petit mot ! Je suis très sincère ! Mes petits dessins °Grogne° Tant que ça te fais rire ! pffffff ! J'espère que la suite t'aura autant fais rire ! ;D Héhé ! moi je me suis bien éclaté à l'écrire ! mouaahhah ! allez, merci ma puce ! Bisous doux !

**Crazysnape** : Ma Crazy ! L'arrivé de Duchoux ne sera pas pour toute suite ! Mais tu connais sa fin funeste ! mouahahahha ! Mais il va venir ! Je te le prêterais si tu veux ! Mais fais attention c'est aussi mon punching-ball ! De rien pour la dédicace ! C'est tout naturel ! ;) Tu sais cette phrase que tu aime tant c'est un clin d'œil à Sucub suite à une idée que j'ai eu et que l'on va mettre en O-S ! Alors je ne peux décemment pas entré dans ton club ! Désolé ! Pourquoi les slasheuses tapent sur le dos de Poufsouffles ? Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elles sont toutes pour la plupart à Serpentard ! Et moi parce que j'aime faire souffrire Draco ! Mouahha ! Cho est chez Serdaigle tu sais ? Et oui je l'adore ! °Sourire sadique !° Merci à toi pour tes conseils et tes délires ! ;D Bisous doux !

**Dawn456** : La suite est là :D ! Nan y aura pas de POV de Ry ! ça me tente pas ! Sincèrement ! Je préfère rester sur Draco ! Merci à toi ! Bisous doux !

**Sahada** : Merci ma puce ! Ben vu que aucun lemon n'est écrit pour le moment… Sais pas ! lol ! La suite est là ! je vais avoir un poème hein ! °chibis eyes !° S'te plais ! Allé merci ma puce! Bisous doux !

**Lovely A** : Salut miss ! ça va ça va! Enfin tu le sais déjà ! lol ! La suite est là comme promis ! (Miracle !) Pour la version NC-17 il n'y aura que le lemon tu sais ! à moins que je décide dans faire plus ! Je verrais ! Pour la fic que je t'ai passé sur MSN je sais pas encore ! je vais voir ! Possible mais il faut que j'avance dans mes autres histoires ! Merci à toi ma puce :D Bisous doux !

**Amy Keira** : Heureuse que ce premier chapitre t'es plus ! j'espère qu'il en est de même pour ce second ! ;D Merci à toi ! Bisous doux !

**Yochu** : Si tu pouvais avoir Dray je pourrais l'avoir aussi et la vie serais magnifique ! Mais (j'aime pas ce mais !) JKR le garde pour elle ! ToT C'est injuste ! Dray n'a pas fini de se battre avec ses hormones ! Elles travaillent à cet âge là ! héhé ! Esprits pervers nous ? Nan ! °sourire innocent !° pas de menace ! Cool ! aime pas les menaces ! Pourtant tu vas être tenté ! mouaahha ! Tu verra euh ! La suite est là ! pour le citron chaque matin je suis bien d'accord avec ton médecin ! Pourquoi le mien ne me donne pas ce genre de conseils avisés ! Pas juste ! Merci à toi ! J'aime tes délires ! ça fais du bien de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule folle sur terre ! héhé ! Bisous doux !

**Alinemcb54** : Merci d'adorer ! ;D ! lol ! Bisous doux !

**Danielove** : Si si je sais qui tu es !;) Mais s'est toujours utile d'encenser l'auteur ! Ça lui permet d'avoir la tête aussi grosse qu'un citrouille. Lol :D Nan sérieusement je suis toute rouge ! Merci ! Si on oubli pas se que dit Dray ? Nan ! Au contraire :D (Dray : Mais si c'est grave ! Je vais lui lancer un sort ! èé Zoo : °Compatissante° C'est ça c'est ça ! Harry t'attend ! Dray : Vrai! Zoo: Mais oui! Dray : Désolé j'ai a faire. °Par en courrant et criant : Ry je t'aime !°) Où on en était ! à vi ! Merci à toi ! ;D ! Bisous doux !

Ange de un cime : Je ne mets pas le NC-17 pour la simple et bonne raison que le site ne prend pas ce rating et que je ne veux pas être sanctionné ! C'est vraiment débile de la part du site mais bon ! Si tu t'es marré c'est le principale ! La suite est là ! (pas frapper ! éè) Merci à toi et bonne chance aussi :D Héhé ! vi Siri ! ON T'AIME ! lol! ;) Bisous doux

**Oxaline** : Vi mon Dray est formidable ! (Surtout très chiant ! --°) C'est normal que l'idée de Sucub soit géniale ! Elle-même est formidable ! ;D héhé ! Pour Pansy et Ron je ne vous l'ai pas du couple Hermione/Ron qui se dispute tout le temps ! et puis ils ne seront pas vraiment présents ! Ce que je me suis marré moi à chercher ces causes ! mouhahahah ! héhé ! ;D Merci à toi ma petite Oxaline ! (Si ça se trouve tu est plus âgé que moi ! -- enfin passons !) Bisous doux !

**Corail Zaarea** : Hum °se fait toute petite° autres fics ? --° Oui j'y pense ! L'héritage est bien avancé mais ça ne me conviens pas ! Et pour Pour l'amour de l'art c'est pas ça ! Donc rendez vous dans deux semaine :D Je suis ravie que t'aime celle-là aussi ! La suite est là ! (J'ai été rapide hein !) Mimi la fin hein ! Dans ce chapitre là moins ! héhé ! ;D ! Merci à toi ! Bisous doux !

**Crystal d'avalon** : Très prometteur vraiment ? oh tu me fais rougire :D La suite est là ! ;) Bonne lecture ! ;) Merci à toi et bisous doux !

**Miss Voldemorette** : Ma miss atchoum ! Héhé! Nan tu peux pas avoir un Draco pour ton aniv! Sinon j'aurais le mien aussi ! héhé ! La suite est là ! 9a ta fais rire ! Cool alors ! ;D Draco adorer… Nan ! °secoue la tête° Il va me maudire pendant lonnnngggtemps ! Mouahahah ! Je me comprend :D à très vite… t'es devin ? Nan parce que là tu là dès le lendemain la suite ! 0o Merci à toi ma puce :D Bisous doux !

Fini enfin ! (alléluia alléluia !)

Merci pour tout vos gentils commentaires :D

Un petit commentaire. (llol ;))

Zoo.


	3. Chapitre trois

**Titre** : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le sang pur ?

**Base** : Harry Potter les 4 premier tome. Le 5ème est passé sous silence.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'ai a moi. Seul la rédaction et Albert m'appartiennent! Oui je m'en vante. L'idée est à Sucubei.

**Couple** : C'est quoi cette question ! Draco/Harry bien sûr!

**Rating **: Là encore c'est quoi ça ! R bien sûr ! (Je suis de la vielle maison! Alors le M il va voir ailleurs. Et entre nous ça change quoi?)

**Genre** : Slash, Romance, Délire qui devient sérieux, POV de Draco.

**Résumé** : Dumbeldore fait une belle surprise à ses septièmes années. Trois mois dans le monde moldu sans avoir le droit d'utiliser la magie ! Comment ça c'est nul ? Mais nan ! Surtout si Draco fini avec Harry.

**Note de moi** :

Et un chapitre trois ! ;D Et vous n'allez pas le croire ! Je l'ai FINI ! FINI ! il ne me reste que le lemon et son dérivé à écrire ! Zoo contente ! Il fait 10 chapitre ! (Sans compter le chapitre neuf qui aura donc deux version !) Je préviens aussi que les chapitres qui vont suivrent seront plutôt courts, trois page en Verdana, taille 10,5 les marges placés aux maximum ! C'était un os à l'origine alors la taille des chapitre empatissent !

**Remerciements **:

À Ma **Fanou** que j'aime et qui me fait sourire chaque jour un peu plus grâce à sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre. Bon anniversaire en avance!

À **Crazysnape** pour ses avis et ses idées folles. Mais aussi pour ses merveilleuses traductions et ses splendides fics.

À **Al**, ma meilleure amie, qui est l'instigatrice du prénom du personnage que vous allez tous/toutes adorés. Lol

À ma petite **Unna** et ses délires. Pour son avis précieux. Bonne chance pour les bac blancs ma puce.

À **Sucubei **qui est là pour nous supporter moi et mes délires foireux.

À tout mes gentils/gentilles lecteurs/lectrices qui me soutiennent dans mon écriture.

**Dédicaces** :

À toutes les personnes citées plus haut mais plus spécialement à Ma **Sucub**.

C'est histoire est pour toi ma puce. Après tout je ne fais que répondre à l'un de tes défis! ;)

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**2ème jour de la première semaine du premier mois. 22 heures 03.**

Je suis maudit. Complètement maudit.

Quand je suis rentré hier soir, Potter m'attendait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. (Ce qui le rendait trop mignon soit dit en passant.) (Je n'ai RIEN dis !) Il s'était trouvé un stage dans une boulangerie/pâtisserie française. Levé cinq heures pour aider à la confection du pain et rentré à sept heures. De l'esclavagisme. (Comment ça je peux parler ? Les elfes de maison ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous, vous voulez parler !)

Mais il avait l'air si content. (C'est à peine s'il ne sautait pas dans tout l'appartement. Un vrai gosse. Trop mimi !) (… Je n'ai rien dis.) Il m'a même remercié. Il m'a dit que sans moi il n'aurait jamais pu avoir ce stage. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi et il m'a répondu qu'il avait suivit mes conseils, s'étant contenté de rester lui-même. Grâce à cela le couple qui tenait la boulangerie l'avaient trouvé « very cute » pour reprendre leurs propres mots. (À prononcer avec l'accent français très prononcé. C'est à dire veuri cuteu. Le u se prononce comme le u français hein ! Pas ou mais u.)

Il va apprendre à confectionner du pain -français cela s'entends-, des viennoiseries et peut être même de la pâtisserie comme des éclaires aux chocolats, des babas aux rhums et des petites tartelettes aux fruits. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi souriant.

Ensuite il m'a demandé si j'avais trouvé mon stage. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rougir de honte mais de colère aussi. Cette poufiasse. Ah ! Si je la tenais ! Je lui tordrais le cou, l'éventrais, lui retirait tous ses boyaux après lui avoir totalement refait la face avec un couteau de cuisine. Et j'aurais fini par l'égorger comme un porc.

Après être resté dix minutes, effaré, j'ai couru comme un fou à travers les couloirs, bousculant au passage deux hommes qui portaient des cartons et une fille qui avait exagéré sur son parfum le matin même. (Elle cocotait.) Puis j'étais enfin arrivé à l'antre de l'autre trentenaire constipé du bocal, c'est à dire son comptoir, même pas essoufflé. (Bon un peu quand même.) Je l'ai regardée de mon regard noir (Marque déposée ) Et je me suis mis à lui hurler dessus des trucs du style :

« Vielle peau enfarinée. Tu m'as bien regardé constipée du bulbe ? J'ai l'air d'un domestique qui sert le café avec les petits chocolats et fait des potocopies ? Non, alors tu va gentiment me conduire près de ton patron ou sinon je t'ébouillante avec ta cafetière ! »

Et cette conne m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a rétorqué de sa voix de crécerelle coincée dans une gouttière.

« Il va se calmer le môme. Ici c'est pas la garderie alors il va être bien gentil, il va renter chez lui et revenir demain matin à l'heure que je lui ai indiqué. Et je suis bien gentille ! J'aurais du appeler la sécurité depuis longtemps. Et puis mon petit, tu devrais être content de ton sort. C'est rare que l'on prenne des paysans en stage. »

Après avoir traité mes parents d'agriculteurs elle m'a traité de paysan. Moi ! Je peux vous dire que je ne maîtrisais plus !

C'est bien simple je l'ai giflé.

Elle est resté immobile deux minutes puis m'a regardé d'un regard malade. Ensuite elle m'a sauté au cou, essayant de m'étrangler.

Ce qui c'est passé ensuite est censuré non pas par moi mais par l'auteur parce qu'elle la juge trop dure pour vous lecteurs. (Moi personnellement, je vous aurais bien d'écrit comment je lui ai mis un œil au beurre noir.)

Nous avons finalement été séparés par les agents de la sécurité, alertée par le bruit. J'étais tout décoiffé, saignait légèrement de la lèvre mais j'étais victorieux. Je lui avais arraché la moitié de la dentelle de son gilet, cassé l'un de ses talons, mis un œil au beurre noir et défait toute sa coiffure élaborée.

Et dire que je n'ai même pas été viré du stage ! Et non, elle avait signé tous les papiers et il était trop tard. Elle n'a rien dit non plus de peur de perdre sa place. (Elle m'avait insulté quand même !)

Donc je me suis contenté de dire à Potter que, oui, j'avais trouvé un stage. Au moment où j'allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour ne plus en sortir, il m'a retenu par le bras. Il a plongé ses yeux émeraude si parfaits dans les miens et m'a demandé :

« Pourquoi as-tu la lèvre gonflé ? Tu ne t'es pas battu au moins ! »

J'ai faillit lui répliquer que se n'était pas ses oignons et que je me battais si je voulais mais il a passé deux doigts sur ma lèvre endoloris pile au moment où elles allaient former ces mots et je suis resté baba. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'il avait le bout des doigts si doux. Je sens encore leurs contactes sur mes lèvres. Draco reprend toi ! Je ne ressens rien pour Potter ! Rien du tout ! Que dal ! Non il n'a pas des doigts de fée ! Non, non et non.

Bref. Il m'a conduit dans la salle de bain et m'a appliqué une pommade froide de ses doigts fin, doux à la chair si chaude. (Draco !) C'était très agréable. (…) Quand il a eu fini il m'a regardé dans les yeux un long moment. Pour la première foi de ma vie je n'ai eu aucunes idées sur la nature de ses émotions à cet instant précis.

Ses beaux yeux se contentaient de me fixer avec insistance, comme pour graver les traits de mon visage dans sa tête. Il a ensuite soupiré et à déclaré que le dîné serait bientôt près.

Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi j'ai rêvé de deux doigts me parcourant sensuellement. Non, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi. (Mauvaise foie ? On en à déjà parlé et j'ai dit NAN !)

Aujourd'hui quand je me suis réveillé (bien réveillé, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.) il était déjà parti. Il m'avait laissé un mot à côté d'une assiette de petit pain, tartinés de confitures.

« Ne prends pas le risque d'essayé de faire chauffer quelque chose. Bonne journée. Harry. »

Allez savoir pourquoi, mon cœur à battu plus vite. La vu de nourriture sûrement ! C'est que j'avais faim moi !

La suite de la journée à été catastrophique. La folle m'a engueulé parce que j'étais en retard. (Il a fallut que je me résigne à porter le même pantalon que la veille. Décision très dure à prendre !) Puis elle a voulut que je prépare du café.

J'ai mis du truc en grains noirs dans le bidule bizarre qui leur sert de cafetière, puis de l'eau et j'ai branché le truc. Jusque là ça allait. Le problème c'est qu'elle est arrivée au moment où j'allais éteindre le truc et que là, la machine est devenue folle et l'a aspergé de café bouillant. (Bien fait pour ta gueule !) Bizarrement elle m'en à voulu. (Pourquoi, mystère.)

Elle s'est mise à crier que j'étais un dangereux psychopathe. Et qu'il fallait m'interner (elle a aussi parlé de Sainte Anne près de Paris pour que je parte loin d'elle mais je n'ai pas compris.) Je me suis contenté de lui répondre que je n'étais qu'un pauvre paysan (et dans les dents !) Elle a continué à piquer sa crise mais je ne l'écoutais plus. Plus tard elle est revenue pour que je lui fasse des potocopies. Je me suis alors rendu compte que je n'avais aucunes idées de ce que c'était. La grosse vache m'a expliqué du bout des lèvres comment la potocopieuse fonctionnait.

Quand j'ai enfin compris comment ce truc énorme marchait il a pété un câble. Il s'est mis à envoyer pleins de feuilles partout dans la pièce. Je me suis mis à lui taper dessus pour qu'elle se clame mais impossible de la stopper.

Elle s'est arrêtée quand la rame de papier a été vide. Environ 10000 pages quoi.

Autant vous dire tout de suite qu'elle n'a pas apprécié la vielle. Elle a hurlé dès qu'elle a vu la pièce recouverte de feuilles imprimées. Si elles avaient été vierges ce n'aurait pas été grave mais elles étaient imprimées.

Forcément elle s'est mise à me hurler dessus. C'est d'un lourd ! Et j'ai été forcé de remboursé le papier perdu ! Saleté !

Une bonne chose c'est que je suis rentré plutôt. Elle ne voulait pas m'avoir dans ses pattes.

Je me suis donc promené dans la ville. J'ai fait les boutiques. Je me suis acheté pleins de pantalons ! Et de superbes pulls à col roulé en cachemires. Un vert, un rouge et un gris.

Bref je me suis bien marré.

Quand je suis enfin rentré Harry avait déjà fait le dîné. Il m'attendait à table.

Nous avons parlé de nos journées. Il avait adoré la sienne. Il avait encore son grand sourire.

J'étais heureux de le voir comme ça. En faite, on s'entend plutôt bien. Il est sympa.

…

Je n'ai RIEN dis !

* * *

**9ème de la deuxième semaine du premier mois. 10h32 du soir. **

Après près d'une semaine de stage rien n'à changé. L'autre folle me fait toujours la guerre et je ne suis pas près à lever le drapeau blanc. Elle veut la guerre, elle l'a ! Bientôt on délimitera nos territoires et on sortira l'artillerie lourde c'est à dire le jeté de stylo, le lancé de gomme, les batailles de boulettes de papiers, les batailles de cartouche indélébiles **ouvertes** et plein d'autre chose sympathique encore.

Des gosses, nous ? Naannn !

En tout cas Harry s'est bien amusé quand je lui ai raconté. Je ne lui parle pas beaucoup mais ce soir j'avais envi de le faire. J'ai passé un bon moment tout conte fait.

…

Nan, c'était très nul ! Très, très nul ! Carrément minable même ! Potter et vraiment très chiant et NAN je ne l'ai pas appelé Harry… par son prénom ! Je suis désespéré mais pas à ce point là ! Et je vous ai déjà dit que nan, je n'avais pas une once de mauvaise foi en moi !

Bref ! J'ai passé un très bonne soirée. Et pas grâce à Potter, bien sûr que non. C'était une bonne soirée parce que j'ai passé mon temps à me moquer de la folle de service. Que ça soulage de faire ça.

Ce que je n'ai pas compris c'était les étoiles dans les yeux verts de Potter. Ils brillaient comme des étoiles. Jamais Potter n'avait paru si… rayonnant.

Quand on est allé se coucher, il m'a fait un grand sourire et m'a dit joyeusement bonne nuit.

Pourquoi, à ce moment là, ai-je eu l'impression d'être l'une de personnes les plus aimée au monde ?

* * *

**15ème jours du premier moi de la troisième semaine. 11h06 du soir.**

Ces derniers jours l'atmosphère est tendue. Je sais que c'est de ma faute. Mais je suis ainsi. Il faut que je me plaigne ! Alors je me plains. Et comme je n'ai qu'une personne sous la main c'est à elle que je me plains.

Potter semble complètement… je ne sais pas comment dire. Je dirais déçu, peiné. Il me regarde avec des yeux tristes quand je ne le regarde pas.

Il soupire de plus en plus souvent, détourne la tête quand je fixe mes yeux sur lui…

Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive. C'est comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Que JE fasse quelque chose.

Mais quoi ?

* * *

Voilà ! c'est ridiculement court nan ! --° Désolé ! Le prochain est un peu plus long, de même que le 5 mais il faut attendre le 7 pour avoir une taille de chapitre potable ! -- encore désolé ! 

Merci pour tout vos messages ! Ça me gonfle le cœur ! Merci ! Mais j'avoue ne pas avoir le courage de les faire ! Ou du moins pas vraiment les faire ! DESOLE ! GOMEN ! SUMI NASAI !

Merci donc à : **Warriormeuh** (compris pour le pseudo ! Ma fic te fait rire ? C'est ce qui compte ! Euh nan je suis très différente de Dray coté vestimentaire ! Je suis du genre à prendre ce qui me passe sous la main tant que c'est propre ! --°) **Corail Zaarea** ( Imagine, imagine ! je suis sûr que c'est pire ! Harry est très gâté ! Mouahaha ! La suite l'héritage est publié et pour l'amour devrait bientôt suivre ! ;)) **Onarluca** ( Compris ! Marrant et intelligent :) Vi Dray va souffrire ! dans tout les sens du terme ! mouahahah !) **miss Felton/Malfoy** (Rit bien en lisant celui-là alors !;)) **anitamalfoy** ( Nan Draco ne comprend rien ! Du café froid ! Pas de café du tout tu veux dire ! Courage Dray hein ! il va en avoir besoin ! crois moi ! Héhé ! ;D) **Eni** (Zoo mode flemme aussi ! Vi Draco ne peut pas ce cacher ça ! mouaahha ! c'est clair, pauvres machines ! Harry a un stage qui lui convient ! Pour le R tu sais il n'y aura qu'un lemon ! un peu aussi dans le dernier chapitre mais pas du R à proprement parler !) **Sahada** (La relation Harry/Draco va évolué mal ! Héhé ! Merci pour tes poèmes ! Toujours aussi beaux ! Je vais faire mon possible pour le vers.) **crystal d'avalon** (Géniale ! merchi ! Parce que Draco ne le savait pas ! ;) Harry ? Tu l'a lu logiquement :D) **lilouthephoenix** ( la suite est là ! ;D) **serpentis-draco** ( Le distributeur ! Ça à plus ça ! ;D Le couple Harry/Draco ? Le neuf ! enfin nan au huit ! La suite est là !) **Loryah** (Pauvre Petit Dray ! héhé ! Moreal, parce que je suis beau ! Je trouve que ça va bien avec Dray ! héhé ! Mannequin ? Nan ça lui plairait pas ! Draco recouvert de café ? Prochain chapitre ! ;D) **alinemcb54** (Je continu ! ;D) **Sélène** ( Vi il a de la chance ! mdr ! Je crois que nan, plus passionnant ça n'existe pas ! héhé ! Vi Harry à de la chance ! ;D !) **Maggie** ( Une sadique comme je les aime ! Pauvre Dray ! °regard sadique !°) **Sefadora Firewood** (Vi c'est un très gros problème pour Draco ! héhé !) **dmoniac Cat's** (Si tu aime et tu rigole c'est le principal ! mais cela sera quand même un peu moins drôle ensuite ! C'est la vie !) **Fanou** ( Il demande là ! pour la potocopieuse lol ! Dragué par le vielle peau ? Heurk ! Bisous ma Fan !) **Amy Keira** (contente que tu aimes ! la suite est là.) **tama** (Merci ! cette idée me fait délirer ! La suite est là !) Lovely A (Merci :D Vi de très bonnes vacances!) **addams42** (C'est pas grâve de ne pas avoir laissé de mot pour le premier chapitre ! je comprend parfaitement ! Un peu moins drôle quand même pour la suite ! ça se complique ! Et vi à bas les nouveau ratings !) **Vif d'or** (Je comprend pour ton HP/DM ! Prend ton temps ! se sera sûrement, certainement même, géniale ! ;D) **Sucubei** (Ma puce ! J'ai reçu ton mail ! je suis ravie pour toi ! C'est trop cool ! Je t'en dirais plus sur msn ! J'ai compris ! ;D Ananas ? mouais ! Je peux ! °pour Draco !° Cool ! °sourire sadique !°) **skyblack4** (draco EST une adolescente pour ses vêtements ! Je te suis ! ;D Pourquoi Harry s'écrase ! Réfléchi ! ;D La suite est là !) **ange de un cisme** ( M'en fou de JKR ! De la gène et autre chose ! héhé ! On va dire que Dumby n'y à pas pensé ! Nan pas de hiboux ! Le dirlo les surveille ! ) **crazysnape** (Chui pô petite ! °grogne° ! Ton chéri arrive dans le prochain chapitre ! mouahha ! tu va pas l'aimer ! Je comprend pour les poufsouffles ! Contente que tu aime ma crazy ! ) **Miss Voldemorette **(Gentille avec Draco ? Moi ? naannn ! mouahahha ! C'est trop bien frère des ours !) **leviathoune** (Pourqooouuuuuuuuuaaaaaa ! moi aime pas l'orth ! tu n'as pas être désolé ! c'est la triste vérité ! mais je vais bientôt avoir une betta ! ;D Mannequin, encore ! nan ! Draco il a une passion dans la vie mis à part Harry :D) **Tinkerbell Snape** (Ta rev à été coupé ! Je n'est rien après « c'est » ! Pauvre draco hein ! héhé !)** Oxaline** (Moi je te donne 19 ans ou 18… je sais pas ! je suis nulle pour deviné l'âge des personnes ! Jeanne d'arc ! Ça ne sera pas la seule vertion révisé ! je préfére l'autre d'ailleurs ! héhé ! Pauvre Draco hein ! héhé !) **Namyothis** (Vi les HP/Dm sont classique mais c'est mon couple fétiche ! ;D C'est clair que Draco en larbin ça fait du bien ! Mouahhaha ! Heureuse que ça te fasse rire !) **Danielove** ( Oui je me souviens de toi ! Tu ne moura pas ! Draco est interdi de magi et ensuite il serra trop occupé ! mouhahha !) **yochu** (Tu aime mon Draco ? Cool ! La suite est là !)

Un merci infini ! Grâce à vous j'ai 59 revs pour deux chapitres ! merci de me soutenir ! MERCI !

À la semaine prochaine !

Un petit commentaire ?

Bisous doux !

Zoo.


	4. Chapitre quatre

**Titre** : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le sang pur ?

**Base** : Harry Potter les 4 premier tome. Le 5ème est passé sous silence.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi. Seul la rédaction et Albert m'appartiennent! Oui je m'en vante. L'idée est à Sucubei.

**Couple** : C'est quoi cette question ! Draco/Harry bien sûr!

**Rating **: Là encore c'est quoi ça ! R bien sûr ! (Je suis de la vieille maison! Alors le M il va voir ailleurs. Et entre nous ça change quoi?)

**Genre** : Slash, Romance, Délire qui devient sérieux, POV de Draco.

**Résumé** : Dumbledore fait une belle surprise à ses septièmes années. Trois mois dans le monde moldu sans avoir le droit d'utiliser la magie ! Comment ça c'est nul ? Mais nan ! Surtout si Draco finit avec Harry.

**_Note de moi_** :

Et voilà le chapitre quatre ! Je suis vraiment sadique ! Vous allez comprendre en lisant ce magnifique chapitre ! Je l'adore personnellement ! Mais bizarrement je doute que se sera votre cas ! ;D

**Remerciements **:

À Ma **Fanou** que j'aime et qui me fait sourire chaque jour un peu plus grâce à sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre. Bon anniversaire en avance!

À **Crazysnape** pour ses avis et ses idées folles. Mais aussi pour ses merveilleuses traductions et ses splendides fics.

À **Al**, ma meilleure amie, qui est l'instigatrice du prénom du personnage que vous allez tous/toutes adorés. Lol

À ma petite **Unna** et ses délires. Pour son avis précieux. Bonne chance pour les bac blancs ma puce.

À **Sucubei **qui est là pour nous supporter moi et mes délires foireux.

À tout mes gentils/gentilles lecteurs/lectrices qui me soutiennent dans mon écriture.

Et aussi à ma futur beta lectrice de cette histoire : **Mel' Amarain **!

**Dédicaces** :

À toutes les personnes citées plus haut mais plus spécialement à Ma **Sucub**.

C'est histoire est pour toi ma puce. Après tout je ne fais que répondre à l'un de tes défis! ;)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**23ème jour du premier mois de la quatrième semaine. 20h32.**

Je n'en peux plus. Je suis mort. Complètement mort. Fini. HS. Hors connexion. Je me suis traîné jusqu'à notre appartement. J'ai du monter les cinq étages à pied ! Putain d'ascéceur en panne !

Ça a été une journée pourrie. Pire que toute les autres. Oui c'est possible, la preuve !

D'abord j'arrive pour une fois à l'heure. L'autre trouve le moyen de me péter les couilles parce que je n'étais pas là à huit heures pile. Elle est partie dans une tirade de vingt minutes où elle m'a expliqué en large en long et en travers, le pourquoi il faut être à l'heure (le respect des autres et patati et patata.)

Pendant son discours passionnant je n'ai rêvé que d'une chose : Mon lit.

Mon petit lit douillet avec sa couette épaisse et un Potter dans sa glorieuse nudité qui m'y attend tout frétillant…

Vous oubliez la dernière partie. Si, si tout de suite. C'est bon ? Je vois bien vos sourires en coin ! OUBLIEZ !

Après elle m'a demandé de faire du café pour dix personnes. Alors pas trop fort le café mais trop doux non plus. Il faut le doser parfaitement. Pour la température c'est tiède à tendance chaude. Pas tiède hein ! Il faut qu'il chatouille un peu les papilles. Et pour dix personnes. Il faut ça dans cinq minutes.

J'ai mis plus de vingt minutes à tout bien doser. Quand le liquide avec est arrivé à terme la cafetière m'a éclaté à la gueule.

J'ai donc passé vingt autres minutes à réparer les dégâts. Imaginez mon beau tee-shirt tout tâché de café CHAUD ! C'était brûlant.

Il va falloir un soutien physique, mais surtout psychologique, pour me remettre de cela !

Après avoir remis un semblant d'ordre dans ma tenue, j'ai refait le café. Il était par-fait ! Bien dosé, comme l'autre maniaque me l'avait demandé et il était parfaitement tiède à tendance chaude. Quand je l'ai donné à l'autre folle, elle en a prit un peu et a déclaré d'un ton léger :

« Il manque de corps et la température laisse à désirer, en plus pour les délais on repassera. »

Et cette conne l'a vidé dans l'évier en me regardant avec un grand sourire et m'a dit :

« Finalement M. Blushlips et ses actionnaires ont décidé de prendre du thé. »

J'étais à deux doigts de l'exterminer à coups de doloris et de crusifix mais là non. Et puis, je tiens à mes ASPICS !

Bref, j'ai du serrer les dents. À ma pause déjeuner, je suis allé manger un sandwich.

Ils n'avaient plus de thon crudité alors j'ai été forcé de prendre poulet crudité. Or il y a du poivron dedans et je ne supporte pas le poivron. Alors j'ai fait un esclandre dans la boutique et ces merdeux ont osé me sortir mais à l'aide de coup de pied au cul !

Alors j'ai crié sur eux pendant une bonne demi-heure.

Je suis ensuite retourné à l'entreprise. Là j'ai eu le droit à nouveau au discours sur les retards. Pendant les vingt minutes où elle m'a bassiné avec le respect je me suis imaginé en abatteur et elle en porc. Je me suis fait un plaisir de l'égorger une bonne dizaine de fois.

J'ai du ensuite faire des potocopies. Encore une fois la machine a déglingué et j'ai du rester une heure et demie de plus pour tout ranger.

Me voilà donc, d'une humeur meurtrière, sur le pas de la porte.

Je rentre enfin, balançant mon sac à travers l'entrée. Puis j'entre dans le salon. Potter est aux fourneaux. Il se retourne lorsqu'il m'entend m'affaler sur le sofa. Il me fait un grand sourire.

« Bonsoir Draco. Je fais des pains au chocolat. Monsieur Duchoux ma donné sa recette. »

C'est pas le moment Potter. Vraiment pas.

« Écoute-moi bien Potty. On n'a pas élevé les scroutts à pétards ensembles compris ? Alors tu m'appelles Malfoy comme d'habitude. Ensuite, je me fous pas mal que Dugland ou Delatarte t'ait passé sa recette de pain au chocolat. Je suis fatigué, j'ai eu une journée de merde alors lâche-moi la grappe.

Hum ! J'ai dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas c'est ça ? D'après la tête de Potter et le silence à couper au couteau qu'il règne ici, oui.

Potter qui avait l'air consterné me regarde à présent avec haine. Il balance le saladier qu'il tenait dans ses mains, celui-ci se brise en mille morceaux sur le sol, aspergeant la cuisine de pâte encore liquide de pain au chocolat. Potty retire rageusement son tablier et le balance aussi à travers la cuisine. Puis en trois grandes enjambées, il arrive devant moi.

« Ça fait vingt-trois jours que je fais des efforts Malfoy. Vingt-trois jours que je supporte tes jérémiades, remarques, sans rechigner. Vingt-trois jours que je me casse les pieds à essayer de sympathiser avec toi. Et toi rien. Pas un petit sourire, pas un petit remerciement. Nada. Et bien il en a marre Potter. Je ne suis pas là pour que tu passes tes nerfs. C'est fini maintenant Malfoy. Tu te démerdes. Je ne suis pas ton chien. Je vaux mieux que ça. »

Il m'a craché tout ça à la figure sans quitter mes yeux du regard. Maintenant il tourne les talons. Il revient une minute plus tard vêtu d'un manteau. Et il sort en claquant fort la porte d'entrée.

J'ai fait une gaffe.

* * *

**23ème jour du premier mois de la quatrième semaine. 24H18. **

Il fait quoi enfin ? Il n'a pas vu l'heure ? Je l'attends moi ! Je me fais du souci !

Après qu'il soit parti j'ai tout rangé. Nettoyé la cuisine, ramassé les morceaux de saladier, rangé son tablier. J'ai même fait le dîner. Froid bien entendu, je ne tiens pas à rendre le four fou. Et j'ai mis la table sans casser d'assiette, ni de verre.

Ça fait maintenant près de quatre heures que je l'attends et toujours rien. Et s'il avait eu un accident ?

Mon dieu, faîtes que non !

J'entends des voix sur le palier. Je suis sûr que c'est lui. Je cours ouvrir la porte et le trouve dans les bras d'un mec assez grand (plus petit que moi toujours), aux cheveux châtains moches mi-longs et aux yeux chocolat très moches aussi. Il n'a pas le nez droit en plus !

« Allez, Arry ! Courage. Ça va mieux ? »

Potter se redresse et le regarde. Je ne vois pas son visage.

« Oui, Merci Albert ! »

Albert ? C'est quoi ce prénom pourri ? Quelle idée de s'appeler Albert, franchement !

« À demain alors Arry ! Et je ne veux plus te voir pleurer. »

Mais c'est qui ce mec !En plus il a un très fort accent français !

« Promis ! À plus. »

Il fait un signe de la main à l'autre abruti puis rentre sans même me regarder.

Il a les yeux rougis, gonflés. Il a pleuré.

Il dépose son manteau et se dirige vers sa chambre.

« Le dîner est près. »

Il s'arrête mais ne se retourne pas.

« J'ai déjà mangé. »

De quoi ! Où ça ! Avec qui ! Albert !

« Tu étais où ? Je lui demande alors sur un ton sévère. (je suis son père ou quoi !) »

Il se retourne alors, ses yeux rouges me regardant durement.

« Ça te regarde en quoi ? »

* * *

**24ème jour du premier mois, de la quatrième semaine. 2H49 du matin. **

Je ne comprends plus rien, mais alors rien du tout. « Ça te regarde en quoi ? »

Mais ça me regarde enfin ! C'est mon colocataire. On est ennemis depuis six ans et demi. Ça me regarde.

De toute façon je veux savoir !

Et ça veut dire quoi ce « à plus » ? Celui qu'il a dit à l'autre châtain !

C'est : à plus, je serai ravi de te revoir, je te hibouye demain ?

Ou c'est « à plus » du genre : j'en n'ai rien à faire, restons en là. Et c'est quoi ce « restons en là » ? Ils ont fait quoi ensemble exactement ?

Non je ne suis pas jaloux ! Pas du tout ! Juste curieux. C'est vrai ! Mais si ! Et jaloux de quoi ? De ce nabot au nez biscornu, aux cheveux même pas brillants et au sourire hypocrite ! Il vaut mieux ne pas sourire, comme moi, que de faire un sourire totalement faux, comme sur les pubs Moréale.

Harry trouve quoi à ce mec ? Sa dentition ? Ça doit être ça ! Pourtant ma dentition est parfaite et il ne m'a jamais laissé le prendre dans ses bras !

…

Je n'ai rien dit. Rien du tout ! Sérieusement ! Je ne suis pas jaloux. Je ne l'ai PAS appelé Harry. Pas du tout ! Il n'est rien pour moi !

Vous allez me dire : « Alors pourquoi tu ne dors toujours pas, à presque trois heures du matin ? »

Et moi je vous réponds : « Je souffre d'insomnie (oui parfaitement !) et je vous emmerde. »

Et puis, je n'ai pas sommeil. (C'est vrai !) Vraiment pas ! Et puis, je dormirai là-bas. L'autre peau de vache n'a pas intérêt à me faire chier !

Mais pourquoi a-t-il permis à ce mec de le prendre dans ses bras ? Je suis bien plus beau, plus fort, plus grand que lui ! Et on se connaît mieux ! En tant que pire ennemi, après Voldy (paix à son âme), les mangemorts (Dieu est leur âme aussi (c'est ironique)), moi (Dieu lâche mon âme !)

Je sais par exemple qu'il est né le 31 juillet, qu'il déteste les petits pois, la foule, être le centre de mire tout le monde, la discrimination, le café, Cho Chang… (Zoo : Héhé)

Qu'il adore les rouges-gorges, les coquelicots, les cerises, les fraises, les étoiles filantes, faire la cuisine, les sorts avancés, le rouge et le vert…

Et il a abandonné l'idée de devenir Auror pour faire des études poussées en sorts et en enchantements anciens. Il rêve d'entrer à Mélusine qui est la meilleure école de magie ancestrale dans le monde et qui est située en Russie, près de la Sibérie.

J'en sais autant moi ? Et pourquoi je ne m'en suis jamais servi contre lui ? Pourquoi je n'en ai aucune envie ?

Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire des coups bas !

Je suis réellement fini.

À suivre…

* * *

Et voilà ! Je vais me faire tuer ! ;D ! Et dire que dans l'autre c'est pire ! Mouahahaha !

Merci à toutes pour vos mots ! 83 ! Merchi !

°Zoo se fait plus petite ! avec son mètre 78 c'est dur ! --° J'aimerais bien atteindre les 100 reviews avec ce chapitre. Vous croyez que c'est possible ?

Un grand et énorme **merci** pour vos mots ! Je me sens aimée et ça fait du bien ! ;D !

**Eni** (_vi ! je l'aime ma harpie ! héhé ! Plus attentionné pour Ryry ! Mais c'est trop tard là ! mouaahahh ! Enfin pour le moment ! Héhé ! Vi, il porte bien son nom ! ;D_)

**Melusine2** (En parlant de l'héritage, j'ai pas ton adresse ! --° Pourquoi Harry est tout tristounet ? Moi qui croyait avoir été clair ! Bref ! Tu verras ça à la fin ! mouahha ! Même si tu le vois un peu là ! héhé !)

**Amy Keira** ( _Là suite est là ! ;D_)

**Namyothis** ( Celui-là et les prochains seront moins drôle ! On entre dans le vif du sujet ! J'espère que cela te plaira quand même :D)

**Ornaluca** ( _Nan c'était pas son anniv :D On est en mars pour que tu puisse te situer. La suite est là ! ;D_)

**miss Felton/Malfoy** (Draco naïf ! Héhé ! Clair ! Mouahahha ! (Draco : Chuis pô naïf !) Le stage de Dray hein ! Je peux te dire qu'il ne l'aime pas ! La suite est là ! ;D Une super fanfiqueuse ! Ou là là ! Tu me gâte ! (Zoo toute rouge !) Merchhhi !)

**lilouthephoenix** ( _La guerre continue même si quelque chose de plus important s'est mis en place !_)

**Her-mio-neu **( Cool le pseudo :D ! Draco n'aurait pas pu choisir un stage dans un magasin de fringue parce que cela aurait gâché toute mon histoire ! ;D)

**Lovely A** ( _Pas grave pour la rev constructive ! ;D La suite est là !_)

**Sahada** (_Le paradis n'aura pas duré longtemps ! ;D je continu !_)

**canocan** La suite est là ! ;D)

**emichou** ( _Moi avoir de l'humour ! Dis ça à mon père ! Héhé ! Vi j'ai pas mal de répartie ! ça sert toujours au lycée ! Contente que le caractère de Draco te plaise ! ;D Jeanne d'arc en fourchelangue ! Qui l'aurait deviné ? Pas moi ! 0o lol ! ;D La demande de stage est pas mal c'est vrai ! Mais je préfère d'autres moments ! Dans le prochain chapitre en autre ! Très sadique ! Moauhahha ! Draco paysan c'est vraiment hilarant ! Merci pour tes commentaires ! ça fait vraiment plaisir ! ;D_)

**Sélène** (Promis je te ferai un beau lemon ! ;D ! Merci d'aimer !)

**addams42** ( _voilà alors un autre chapitre petit ! j'espère que son contenu te plaira ! Ce chapitre est moins drôle malgré tout ! On est en plein dans l'intrigue ! Si on peut appeler ça une intrigue ! --° Merci ;D_)

**gigiblue** (Ma puce ! Nan je ne collerai pas la folle avec Dray mamour ! N'insiste pas ! ;D Bonne chance à toi ma puce !)

**yochu** (_Draco est toujours irrésistible ! (à part dans les livres en faite ! --°) Qui hein ! Ben Harry ! Mouahahha ! Vu ce chapitre… Je suis sadique hein ? Mouahaha ! Je comprend pour les neurones ! Moi aussi il m'en manque pas mal depuis lundi ! --°_ )

**serpentis-draco** (Tu connais une mégère telle que celle de Draco ! 0o Je te plains alors ! La suite est là ! ;D)

**freaky-fair** (_L'attente n'a pas été invivable ! Parce que j'ai fait vite ! (Bon dac les prochains chapitres sont tous écrits ! --°) En tout cas je suis ravie que ma fic soit géniale ! ;D_)

**Vif d'or** ( Nan, Draco va arrêté de faire tout sauter au prochain chapitre ! Il est ravi ! Moins après ce chapitre mais bon ! Héhé ! Bisous à toi aussi !)

**farahon** (_hum ! La plupart des chapitres à suivre seront courts ! l'idée n'est pas à moi ! Enfin pas l'idée générale ! Elle est à Sucubei ! Je continue !_)

**Chris52** (T'inquiète donc pas Draco ! Tu ne feras RIEN ! Et tu vas me haïr ! Harry aussi en passant mais bon ! ;D Toujours toi qui fais le premier pas ? Tu ne t'avoues même pas que tu l'aimes ! Tss ! C'est pas grave Chris ! Je suis moi-même une piètre revieweuse ! --° La suite est là ! Toi morflé Draco ? Nan ! °Sourire innocent !° Merci à vous trois ! ;D)

**Marianne Malefoy** (_Ta prof de géo ressemble à…à CA ! Ma pauvre ! Vi Harry est tout triste ! Et dans ce chapitre ça ne s'arrange pas vraiment ! ;D_)

**Pomme** (Tu n'es pas loin pour Harry ! Mais c'est pas vraiment ça ! Nan Draco n'est pas doué avec les sentiments c'est pour cela que je lui donne de l'aide ! Comment ça je l'enfonce ? Mais pas du tout ! Mouahhaha ! Merci en tout cas ! ;D)

Un petit commentaire ?

Bisous doux !

Zoo.


	5. Chapitre cinq

**Titre** : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le sang pur ?

**Base** : Harry Potter les 4 premier tome. Le 5ème est passé sous silence.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi. Seul la rédaction et Albert m'appartiennent! Oui je m'en vante. L'idée est à Sucubei.

**Couple** : C'est quoi cette question ! Draco/Harry bien sûr!

**Rating **: Là encore c'est quoi ça ! R bien sûr ! (Je suis de la vieille maison! Alors le M il va voir ailleurs. Et entre nous ça change quoi?)

**Genre** : Slash, Romance, Délire qui devient sérieux, POV de Draco.

**Résumé** : Dumbledore fait une belle surprise à ses septièmes années. Trois mois dans le monde moldu sans avoir le droit d'utiliser la magie ! Comment ça c'est nul ? Mais nan ! Surtout si Draco finit avec Harry.

**_Note de moi_** :

Et un chapitre cinq, un chapitre cinq ! Là vous allez vraiment me haïr ! mouahahahha ! ;D

**Remerciements **:

À Ma **Fanou** que j'aime et qui me fait sourire chaque jour un peu plus grâce à sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre. Bon anniversaire en avance!

À **Crazysnape** pour ses avis et ses idées folles. Mais aussi pour ses merveilleuses traductions et ses splendides fics.

À **Al**, ma meilleure amie, qui est l'instigatrice du prénom du personnage que vous allez tous/toutes adorés. Lol

À ma petite **Unna** et ses délires. Pour son avis précieux. Bonne chance pour les bac blancs ma puce.

À **Sucubei **qui est là pour nous supporter moi et mes délires foireux.

À tout mes gentils/gentilles lecteurs/lectrices qui me soutiennent dans mon écriture.

Et aussi à ma bêta lectrice de cette histoire : **Mel' Amarain **!Merci ma Mely de corriger mes fautes !

**Dédicaces** :

À toutes les personnes citées plus haut mais plus spécialement à Ma **Sucub**.

C'est histoire est pour toi ma puce. Après tout je ne fais que répondre à l'un de tes défis! ;)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**24ème jour du premier mois, de la quatrième semaine. 5h50.**

Il s'est levé vers quatre heures trois du matin. Il a pris sa douche, son petit-déjeuner et il est parti au travail. Je sens encore son odeur de pomme qui embaume l'appartement.

Ce qui m'a choqué c'est qu'il ne m'a pas laissé de mots. Rien. Que dalle ! Niet, nada ! Il ne m'a pas préparé de petit-déjeuner non plus.

Pourquoi cela fait-il si mal ? Pourquoi mon cœur se brise toujours un peu plus quand je regarde en direction du bar et que je le vois vide de son mot et de ses petits pains ?

C'est la première fois depuis vingt-trois jours ! La première fois.

Je l'ai tellement blessé ? Mais qu'ai-je donc dit de si horrible ? Il le sait bien que j'ai mauvais caractère ! Il ne faut pas prendre tout ce que je dis au pied de la lettre ! Je croyais qu'après tout ce temps il le savait ! Il me connaît enfin !

Et si j'étais le seul à le connaître ? Et si lui me prenait encore pour l'horrible gosse pourri gâté que j'étais ? J'ai arrêté ce jeu en sixième année, quand Lucius a été, enfin, emprisonné à Azkaban.

Ce n'est pas possible ! Il ne peut pas croire cela ! C'est Harry Potter, merde !

Et puis, je lui expliquerai.

Je suis déjà fini alors donner des excuses à Harry ne changera pas grand chose.

* * *

**24ème jour du premier mois, de la quatrième semaine. 20H22.**

Je vais commettre un meurtre ? Il fait quoi ici lui ? Pourquoi il tient Harry comme ça dans ses bras ? Pourquoi y a-t-il tous les petits copains d'Harry ? Pourquoi rient-ils tous à une blague vraiment nulle que le bellâtre vient de lancer ?

Je sais qui c'est maintenant. Harry m'avait parlé du fils de ses patrons qui avait un ans de plus que nous et qui faisait des études de boulanger. Je me souviens aussi qu'il m'avait dit qu'il connaissait le monde sorcier. Comment, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il le connaissait.

Je viens de rentrer à cause de l'autre folle qui m'a dit que je devais l'aider à ranger la salle de réunion parce que j'avais dormi toute la journée.

Harry ne me jette même pas un regard. Alors, rageusement, je me dirige vers la cuisine.

Aucun regard.

J'ouvre alors le figro ( c'est ça le nom ?) et en sort du thon, des tomates et de la mayonnaise.( Elle est meilleure que celle des sorciers. Ça doit être parce qu'elle est faite à base d'œufs de poules. C'est meilleur que les œufs de salamandre.)

C'est là qu'il se retourne et me regarde avec une sorte de haine inscrite dans ses traits.

« Éloigne-toi de la cuisine. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu fasses sauter l'appartement. »

Je le regarde alors avec mépris.

« Je ne suis pas si con que ça Potter ! Si je m'approche des machines moldues c'est que je sais que je peux le faire sans les faire exploser. Ne me prends pas pour un Griffondor. »

Son regard se fait encore plus haineux et il finit par détourner la tête. Je retourne à mon sandwich. Je sors du pain de mie complet d'un des placards. Je me prépare cinq petits sandwichs que je dispose sur une assiette puis, je me sers un verre de jus d'orange.

Alors que je m'apprête à emmener mon « plateau repas » Pansy, qui s'est blottie dans les bras de son petit ami (beurk) m'adresse la parole.

« Tu as eu un problème avec les machines électriques moldues ? Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas prévenus ? Tu es le seul à qui cela est arrivé !»

Ne pas s'énerver ! Ne pas s'énerver.

« Voyons, parce que lorsque tu viens ici tu ne t'intéresses qu'à ton petit ami et au meilleur ami de ton petit ami ? Que ça fait presque un mois que tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole ? Et que je ne pouvais pas me servir de hiboux ni de télétone ? Tu choisis la raison que tu préfères mais moi je crois bien qu'il s'agit des trois en même temps. Et après on dit que c'est moi l'insensible ! Bizarrement je ne t'ai encore jamais laissée tomber. »

Et je me retourne, me dirigeant vers ma chambre. Mais je suis encore une fois interpellé. Par Potter cette fois si.

« Et bien sûr tout est de la faute de Pansy. Tu ne te remets donc jamais en question ? Tu n'es qu'un être égoïste Malfoy. Qu'un putain de sang pur campé sur ses positions. »

Il commence à me les briser menues menues avec mon sang.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le sang pur ? Il t'emmerde le sang pur. Il te dit merde le sang pur ! Il en a marre le sang pur de se faire rabâcher qu'il est sang pur, parce que le sang pur il s'en fout de son sang ! Le sang pur il s'en balance carrément de ses origines. Le sang pur il a arrêté de bassiner les autres avec la pureté de son sang depuis un bail. C'est toi qui remets cela sur le tapis à chaque dispute. Et autre chose ! Le sang pur il n'a jamais invité quelqu'un sans prendre la peine de prévenir son colocataire. Et sang pur tu vois, il fait preuve de civilité comparé à toi. Je suppose que le sang pur n'est pas assez bien pour être présenté aussi. C'est vrai que le sang pur c'est juste le fils d'un salop qui est maintenant en prison pour avoir aidé un mégalo dans sa conquête du monde. Mais tu sais quoi au juste sur les sangs purs Potter ? Que se sont des pauvres cons qui ont suivi Voldy les yeux fermés ! C'est bien maigre ! Je suis sûr que même Pansy ne t'en n'a jamais parlé. Sais-tu ce que c'est de vivre dans la peur de voir sa mère battue à mort par son père ? D'attendre dans un cachot répugnant les doloris ? De savoir que si tu ne fais pas ton devoir d'héritier tu risques de passer à la casserole ? Non tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Tu n'as jamais cherché à savoir ! Tu t'es contenté de ce que tu savais ! Mais c'est bien maigre Potter ! Et maintenant c'est qui le con borné ? Moi ? Qui est resté sur ses positions ? Tu vois Potter, personne n'est parfait et je ne me considère nullement comme étant un ange. Je sais ce que je vaux. »

Ils sont tous la bouche grande ouverte et me fixent comme si j'étais un cleunone ou un truc du style. Puis, le bellâtre semble se réveiller.

« Tu n'es qu'un gosse pourri gâté ! Comment peux-tu parler ainsi à Harry ! Tu ne sais rien de sa vie non plus ! Tu n'es qu'un pauvre con ! C'est lui qu'il faut plaindre, pas toi !

Pourquoi tout le monde prend Potty pour un pauvre martyr ? Le coupais-je d'un ton aigre. »

Tout le monde me fixe, je continu alors :

« C'est vrai, pourquoi faudrait-il que je plaigne Potty ? Il a un stage qu'il aime, des amis qui prennent de ses nouvelles et qui passent du temps avec lui. Il est dans un monde qu'il connaît quand même bien. La seule ombre au tableau c'est moi ! Et encore, il ne me voit pas le matin parce qu'il se lève bien trop tôt pour moi et le soir je vais le plus souvent m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Il est vrai que je me plains de temps en temps mais s'est-il seulement demandé pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que moi je n'ai qu'une pauvre folle qui m'attend dans un stage d'un intérêt passionnant dans un monde dont je ne sais rien. Oui je me plains, mais après sept ans de « cohabitation » à Poudlard en tant que pire ennemi je croyais qu'il me connaissait mieux que cela. Je me suis trompé ! Pour toi Potter je ne suis que le fils de mon père, sang pur pourrit gâté. Désolé mais je ne suis pas ça ! »

Je me retourne encore mais cette fois personne ne me retient. Au moment ou je pose ma main sur la poignée de ma porte je tourne la tête et plonge mes yeux dans ceux de Potter.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'emmerderai plus ! Je ne serai plus qu'un esprit dans cet appartement. »

Et je rentre dans ma chambre, dépose doucement mon assiette sur ma table avec mon verre. Je m'allonge ensuite sur mon lit et ferme les yeux. J'ai mal mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Ses regards haineux, son ton dégoûté.

J'ai mal !

* * *

**25ème jour du premier mois, de la quatrième semaine. 20h05.**

Dès que je suis rentré je suis allé me « réfugier » dans ma chambre. Harry m'a regardé bizarrement comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je lui parle. Quand il a compris que je n'en ferais rien il a détourné la tête. Qu'est ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé hier j'allais lui sauter dans les bras ? J'ai promis de jouer les fantôme, je ne vais pas abandonner maintenant parce que monsieur fait son chien battu.

Je sais qu'hier Granger et Weasley l'ont sermonné. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est dit parce que Pansy essayait de défoncer ma porte pour me parler. Tout ce que j'ai compris c'est que Potter m'en voulait parce que je n'avait pas fait assez d'efforts de mon côté alors que lui faisait tout son possible pour que l'on s'entende bien.

De qui se moque t-il ? Il croyait vraiment que j'allais devenir Monsieur super sympa en quelques jours ? Il croit aux miracles ou quoi ? J'ai l'air d'un saint en culotte courte ?

On sonne à la porte. J'entend Harry courir ouvrir. La porte s'ouvre. Harry pousse un petit cri de joie. Je grimace. On parie combien que c'est Mister French Love ? Rien parce que je SAIS que c'est lui. Harry semble si heureux. Ça ne peut être que lui.

Mon cœur bat à m'en faire mal. J'ai très mal dormi la nuit dernière et l'autre folle m'a fait une tête au carré.

Je suis fatigué. Je n'en peux plus.

Je m'affale sur mon lit, à croire que cela devient une habitude. Ma tête est vide. Totalement vide. Je crois que jamais je n'ai été aussi vide de toute émotion. Je ne sais pas si je devrais être triste ou en colère, possessif et jaloux.

Mais possessif sur quoi et jaloux de quoi ? Parce que Harry me préfère au français ? C'est son droit après tout. Je n'ai pas le droit de choisir qui est le mieux pour lui. C'est à lui de faire son choix.

Je soupire et ferme les yeux de fatigue. Je voudrais m'endormir d'un coup et tout oublier. Me réveiller à Poudlard et fantasmer comme un malade sur Harry en sachant parfaitement que jamais je ne pourrais l'avoir. On peut toujours rêver.

Je commence à m'endormir lentement quand d'un coup une musique horriblement forte s'allume. Je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles. C'est quoi ce bouquant ? Ils jouent à quoi ?

Je bondis hors de mon lit et sors de ma chambre. Ils ont vraiment mis la musique à fond. C'est si fort que je ne comprend rien aux paroles.

Je surgis dans le salon.

Et je les vois là. Enfin je le vois lui.

Son Albert l'embrasse. Il s'est collé à lui. Il le sert contre lui. Il sert Harry contre lui. Et Harry ferme les yeux. Harry répond. Harry se colle contre lui. Harry l'aime. Harry l'embrasse.

À suivre…

* * *

Et voilà ! ;D Vous n'allez pas vous plaindre ! Vous avez eu se chapitre en avance nan ! Moouahahhah ! La suite bientôt :D enfin je verrais !

Je vous ai laissé un petit mot de ma bêta adorée ! Tu ne m'en veux pas Mely ? éè

**Mel' Amarain **:

……………

Non mais oh ! C'est quoi cette fin ! Il délire Harry ? J'étais très heureuse parce que je me suis dit que moi j'avais un chapitre avant les autres (héhéhéhé) et finalement j'ai une fin encore plus méchante ! Tu es cruelle. Parfaitement ! Et le prochain chapitre … C'est pour quand ?

J'ai beaucoup aimé celui-ci en tout cas !

**Zoo** : Moi sadique ? Naaaaannnnnnnnn ! ;D Je vous remercie pour tous vos gentils mots mais là vraiment pas le courage de faire les RARs ! ça va me prendre des heures et puis il faut que je révise mon Anglais ! --° Sorry !

Un énorme merci donc à : **Eni**,**crystal d'avalon**,** gigiblue**,** serpentis-draco**, **Sefadora Firewood**, **Vif d'or**,** Amy Keira**,** Sucubei**,** Sélène**,** farahon**, **miss Felton/Malfoy**,** addams42**, **Lovely A**,** ange de un cisme, onarluca**,** Griselle**,** Canocan**,** alinemcb54**,** Corail Zaarea**,** skyblack4**,** jadeeeeeee **: Je vous adore ! L'a plu part d'entre vous son ravie que Harry se rebelle. Vous êtes moins contente là hein ! ;D Mouahhahha ! Merci du fond du cœur de me soutenir ! C'est grâce à vous que ce chapitre vient si vite ! (Grâce à Mely aussi! ;D !) Promis, je ferais les RARs la prochaine fois !

Merci aussi à **CANOCAN** qui est ma 100 ème revieweuse (°zoo saute partout° J'ai dépassé les 100 reviews euh, j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews !)! Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux ! (Pas trop nan plus !--° lol !)

Un petit commentaire ?

Bisous doux !

Zoo.


	6. Chapitre six

**Titre** : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le sang pur ?

**Base** : Harry Potter les 4 premier tome. Le 5ème est passé sous silence.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi. Seul la rédaction et Albert m'appartiennent! Oui je m'en vante. L'idée est à Sucubei.

**Couple** : C'est quoi cette question ! Draco/Harry bien sûr!

**Rating **: Là encore c'est quoi ça ! R bien sûr ! (Je suis de la vieille maison! Alors le M il va voir ailleurs. Et entre nous ça change quoi?)

**Genre** : Slash, Romance, Délire qui devient sérieux, POV de Draco.

**Résumé** : Dumbledore fait une belle surprise à ses septièmes années. Trois mois dans le monde moldu sans avoir le droit d'utiliser la magie ! Comment ça c'est nul ? Mais nan ! Surtout si Draco finit avec Harry.

**_Note de moi_** :

Voilà la suite ! Je remercie ma Betta qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre :D

**Remerciements **:

À Ma **Fanou** que j'aime et qui me fait sourire chaque jour un peu plus grâce à sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre. Bon anniversaire en avance!

À **Crazysnape** pour ses avis et ses idées folles. Mais aussi pour ses merveilleuses traductions et ses splendides fics.

À **Al**, ma meilleure amie, qui est l'instigatrice du prénom du personnage que vous allez tous/toutes adorés. Lol

À ma petite **Unna** et ses délires. Pour son avis précieux. Bonne chance pour les bac blancs ma puce.

À **Sucubei **qui est là pour nous supporter moi et mes délires foireux.

À tout mes gentils/gentilles lecteurs/lectrices qui me soutiennent dans mon écriture.

Et aussi à ma bêta lectrice de cette histoire : **Mel' Amarain **!Merci ma Mely de corriger mes fautes !

**Dédicaces** :

À toutes les personnes citées plus haut mais plus spécialement à Ma **Sucub**.

C'est histoire est pour toi ma puce. Après tout je ne fais que répondre à l'un de tes défis! ;)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**25ème jour du premier mois, de la quatrième semaine. 21h07.**

Ils sont là, tous les deux.

Je ne peux plus bouger. Mon estomac joue au serpent. Je me sens si mal. J'ai la nausée. Ma tête tourne. Mon cœur va éclater. Jamais je n'ai eu aussi mal. Jamais mon cœur ne s'est arrêté de battre si longtemps. Maintenant il bat trop. Trop vite et trop fort. Et ça fait tout aussi mal.

Je sais que je suis plus pâle que d'habitude et que des gouttes de sueurs commencent à perler de mon front ; Je sais aussi que mes yeux piquent, que ma vue se brouille, pourtant je ne bouge pas. Je fixe toujours mon poignard. Il est plus affûté que je ne le pensais et bien plus pointu aussi. C'est une arme redoutable l'amour. C'est une faiblesse. Mon père avait raison sur un autre point. Celui-là. J'aurais préféré qu'il ait tort, une autre fois, encore.

Mais j'ai la vérité devant les yeux. Et la vérité fait plus mal que les mensonges certaine fois. Celle-là surtout.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir me mentir encore sur mes sentiments. J'aurais voulu faire semblant de croire que ce n'était qu'un fantasme. Mais ce n'est plus possible. Plus maintenant.

Je l'ai devant moi qui embrasse un autre homme et je ne peux plus me mentir.

Ça fait trop mal. C'est trop douloureux.

Mais il y a autre chose. Quelque chose qui monte dans mon sang, quelque chose qui me fait serrer les dents et les poings. C'est donc ça la jalousie ! Je ne savais pas. J'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais, je n'avait qu'à réclamer. Malgré mon enfance difficile je n'ai jamais manqué de rien mis à part l'amour paternel.

Ma mère m'aime mais elle est folle. La consanguinité sûrement. Elle ne m'a jamais traité comme son fils mais plutôt comme un ami. Un copain à qui on raconte tout.

La jalousie est aussi dure à supporter parce qu'il faut la contrôler. Ce qui facilite les choses c'est que je suis tellement choqué que je ne bouge pas.

Je sais que cela ne me ressemble pas. Je sais que je devrais sauter sur son Albert et le rouer de coups ou lui lancer un expluso bien senti réservé aux nuisibles, ou que je devrais me saisir de Harry pour le dégager de sa poigne. Mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il embrasse là. Ce n'est pas ma nuque qu'il caresse. Ce ne sont pas mes mains qui le serrent contre mon torse. Ce ne sont pas non plus mes lèvres qui sont collées aux siennes. Alors je n'ai pas droit d'agir.

Je n'ai pas le droit d'agir parce qu'il ne m'a jamais rien dit sur ses sentiments envers moi, mis à part sa haine. Mais aussi parce que je n'ai rien fait pour que ce soit moi là, dans ses bras, le serrant contre moi. Alors je n'ai pas le droit d'agir.

Ils se décollent. Enfin. Je n'ai pas bougé. Je n'ai pas fait un geste depuis le début.

Harry me fixe. Il a sursauté quand il s'est aperçu que j'étais là. Je n'arrive pas à lire ce qui brille dans ses yeux. Sûrement le bonheur d'être dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aime. S'il savait comme j'aimerais être cet homme !

Albert lui me fixe avec dégoût. Je m'en fous. Je le haïs aussi. Comme ça on est deux !

« Tu joues les voyeurs ? »

Et il croit me faire peur avec son ton mordant et ses yeux noirs ? On croirait un merlan frit ! Pas très ragoûtant !

« Non je suis venu jouer les rabats-joie ! La musique est trop forte et ça m'empêche de dormir. Je ne sais pas qui a choisi le CD mais c'est réellement pourri. »

Le ton n'y est pas. J'ai essayé au moins.

Bizarrement Harry me regarde avec inquiétude.

« Tu ne dînes pas ? C'est mauvais pour la santé tu sais. »

Oh nan ! Ne te soucie pas de ma santé, pas maintenant.

« Ce serait plutôt bien qu'il tombe en hypoglycémie ! »

Réplique méchamment et bêtement son french love. Harry lui lance un regard surpris. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre je riposte.

« Je suis sûr que tu en serais ravi, mais désolé de te décevoir j'ai déjà mangé. »

C'est totalement faux mais je ne pourrais rien manger à moins de tout rendre. J'ai la gorge sèche et les intestins noués.

Je me retourne sans dire un mot de plus. À quoi bon ? Harry me retient.

« Draco tu es sûr que ça ira ? »

Nan Harry, pas maintenant, pas après ça ! Je tourne la tête vers lui lentement.

« Qu'y a-t-il Potter ? »

Il ouvre la bouche mais la referme immédiatement, puis baisse la tête.

Je me retourne alors, pour de bon.

* * *

**26ème jour du premier mois, de la quatrième semaine. 1h24.**

Je suis allongé sur mon lit, ce n'est pas cette nuit non plus que je vais trouver le sommeil. Alors je me suis mis sur le dos et je fixe le plafond.

Je me sens vide.

C'est donc ça un amour à sens unique ? L'impression de ne pas exister ? De n'être qu'une poussière ?

Et bien ça fait mal. Très mal. Je n'avais jamais été une poussière avant, jamais. J'aurais préféré ne jamais l'être. Ne jamais le connaître. Pourtant c'est cela que je vis en ce moment, c'est cela qui me déchire le cœur, c'est à cause de ça qu'un trou noir loge en moi.

Cela fait si bizarre d'être si vide. D'être si insignifiant aussi.

Il y a tant de si. Trop, beaucoup trop. Enfin, je pourrais en mettre encore plus. Si j'avais fait plus attention à lui, si je m'étais avoué mes sentiments, si j'avais été plus présent. Vraiment trop de si. Mais ça me mène à quoi au final ? À rien. Vraiment rien. Enfin si. À un futur qui aurait pu arrivé Si ! Formidable ! Vraiment.

C'est donc bien ce que je dis, cela ne me mène nul part parce que cela ne le fera pas finir dans mes bras.

Cela ne sert à rien de se voiler la face, il ne finira jamais dans mes bras.

Bizarrement ses mots que je ne pensais jamais dire hantent à présent mon esprit. Trois petits mots auxquels je ne croyais pas mais qui maintenant ont trouvé un sens trop important. Trois petits mots qui assemblés résument ce que je ressens.

Je t'aime.

Et dire que je me croyais immunisé ! Quel blague !

Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le sang pur Harry ? Il te dit qu'il t'aime. Il te dit je t'aime.

Et cela tourne dans ma tête. Cela emprisonne toutes autres pensées.

Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Je t'aime Harry.

Qui aurait pu croire que le vide faisait si mal ?

* * *

**26ème jour du premier mois, de la quatrième semaine. 7h04. **

Je suis habillé, lavé. J'ai battu mon record de vitesse. Une demi-heure pour le tout.

Je rentre dans le salon. Je regarde avec dégoût l'endroit où ils se trouvaient hier. Le centre du tapis. Il faudrait peut être le brûler d'ailleurs !

Mon regard se pose ensuite sur le bar vide, certainement.

Mais voilà, il n'est _pas_ vide. Il porte une assiette de petits pains et un petit mot plié.

Une nausée me prend à l'estomac, mes intestins se tortillent. J'ai le cœur et l'œsophage au bord des lèvres.

J'ai envie de crier.

La douleur qui s'était anesthésiée d'elle-même revient par vagues violentes.

Des élancements me saisissent le cœur, je suffoque. Mes larmes veulent couler mais elles restent bloquées.

Ça pique, ça fait mal.

Mes poings se serrent comme la veille.

Mon cœur est compressé dans ma cage thoracique, mes poumons vont éclater. Ils sont trop pleins de mes cris qui ne veulent pas sortir.

Ce n'est pas au niveau de ma gorge que tout cela ce passe, celle-ci est bien trop sèche pour jouer un rôle ici. Non, tout se passe au niveau de ma cage thoracique.

Mon cœur, mes poumons, mon estomac. Tout va éclater.

Pourtant rien ne vient. Rien ne sort. Tout reste coincé. Et tout fait mal.

Ma tête s'y met aussi. Elle me lance. Des questions bouillonnent. Des milliers. Elles sont si nombreuses que je ne peux même pas les entendre toutes. Mais il y en a une qui fait sa loi. Celle-là elle se fait parfaitement entendre. Elle n'a pas de réponse, tout comme les autres. Elle est petite, un mot. Mais certaines fois un mot fait plus mal que plusieurs.

C'est le cas ici. Il s'en va pour revenir plus fort. Il bat tout contre mes tempes, pulse sur mes sinus et voyage à travers mes neurones. Ma tête est martelée par ce petit mot. Elle n'est plus que bouillie, mise à sac par **un** mot.

Ce mot qui n'a pas de réponse, ce mot que tout le monde a sur la langue à un moment ou à un autre de sa vie. Ce mot qui détruit tout sur son passage. Ce tout petit mot que certains détestent. Ce tout petit mot là.

_Pourquoi_ ?

* * *

**1ère jour du deuxième mois, de la cinquième semaine. 22h37.**

Sept jours presque. Déjà aussi. Sept jours que je les ai vu s'embrasser. Sept jours qu'ils sont ensemble. Sept jours que je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Sept jours que Harry est redevenu gentil. Sept jours que je souffre.

C'est long sept jours mine de rien. Très long. Surtout quand on a mal.

Je l'évite de plus en plus. Je ne râle même plus au stage. La folle a beau donner toutes ses tripes pour me mettre hors de moi je ne fais que la regarder d'un air vide. De toute façon cela fait sept jours que je suis vide. Je ne fais que lui obéir sans rechigner.

Je pars au travail tel une machine, je travaille tel une machine, je rentre comme une machine. Je ne suis plus qu'un automate. La seule chose qui me rattache encore à l'être humain c'est la douleur. Celle-là elle ne me quitte pas, jamais. Je n'arrive pas à m'en dépêtrer, d'un autre côté je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envi. Je n'ai pas envi de devenir un vrai légume.

Cela n'empêche pas le reste. Je reste calfeutré dans ma chambre, me réfugiant dans mes livres d'études. Harry, lui, fait comme si de rien n'était, mais je surprends quelques fois certains regards tristes qu'il me lance en coin. Des regards pleins d'une sorte d'espoir que je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

Je ne comprends pas grand chose en ce moment il faut dire.

Tout ce qui compte c'est de m'éloigner de lui. J'y arrive parfaitement. C'est facile il faut dire avec nos emplois du temps. C'est bien simple je ne prononce même plus son nom.

Enfin j'_étais_ une machine, je me suis réveillé à l'instant où je les ai vus à nouveau s'embrasser. Ça été une sorte de déclic.

« Si vous pouviez éviter de m'obliger d'être le témoin de vos séances de bécotage je vous en serais infiniment reconnaissant. Enfin, autant que peut l'être un Malfoy. »

Je suis ravi de voir que je n'ai rien perdu de mon ton dur.

Draco _Malfoy_ is come back.

Je veux dire l'ancien Draco Malfoy. Celui méprisant et méprisable, à la voix et au yeux aussi froids que l'iceberg mais au cœur détruit. Je crois que c'est encore plus dangereux qu'un cœur de pierre. Bien plus dangereux. Je continue alors.

« De plus, je suis ici dans mon appartement alors j'aimerais qu'on me demande avant d'inviter à tire larigot. »

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi froid avec quelqu'un. Je sens que mon regard le brûle. C'est fini le petit Draco qui joue les machines. Je l'éviterai toujours bien sûr mais je ne fuirai plus les confrontations. Je serai intransigeant.

À suivre…

* * *

Vous me haïssez hein ! Mouahahha ! moi je vous aimes !

Beaucoup d'entre vous m'on déclaré que Harry avait volontairement mis la musique forte pour faire sortir Draco de sa chambre et ainsi le rendre jaloux. La vérité est que s'est l'auteur qui a mis la musique très forte pour faire sortir Draco de sa tanière. Mais ce n'est pas réellement important. ;D ça peut être Albert aussi !

En parlant de notre français préféré (non pas les tomates !) vous ne l'aimez pas dites donc ! Je me demande pourquoi ! Il est très sympas pourtant ! Mouahahhah ! (La fatigue ! je viens de sortit d'un dst de japonais !)

MERCI à vous tous lecteurs ! (J'ai 136 reviews ! j'ai 136 reviews !) Je vous ai dit que je vous aimais ? °.° ! Parce que c'est le cas ! XD

RARs :

**Canocan **: Je suis désolée ! Je ne savais pas ! l'habitude ! En tout cas je suis très fière d'être lu par un homme :D Merci à toi !

**Ornaluca** : Vi ! la fièvre de la création ! Si tu veux un chapitre en plus j'en ai publié un sur mon blog ! ;D Une mini fic ! Tu n'as pas à me remercier enfin ! c'est moi qui te remercie d'être sur toutes mes histoires ! Un énorme merci !

**Griselle** : Faut pas pleurer ! Elle est là la suite ! Pense seulement que si je n'étais pas de super bonne humeur aujourd'hui tu ne l'aurais pas eu avant vendredi soir ! ;D Le français de tes deux ? C'est le mec chiantique que Sucub m'a demandé lorsqu'elle ma donné ses consignes ! Mais c'est moi qui est décidé de le faire devenir ce qu'il est ! mouahhaha ! Qui te dis que ce n'ets pas Harry qui c'est jeté sur lui pour lui pourlécher les lèvres ! Harry triste à cause de Draco ? Tu verra tralalalla ! Héhé Pour la musique j'ai déjà répondu :D oh mais tout est déjà écrit mis à part les deux versions du lemon !J'ai plus rien a faire mis a par les RARs et attendre que ma betta me renvois mes écrits ! Merci à toi ! j'espère que cela t'as plus ! ;D

**Serpentis-draco** : Mais ce chapitre là est encore plus triste que l'autre ! Merci ! ;D

**Lilouthephoenix** : Moi, sadique ? Naaaannnn ! ;D La suite est là :D Merci !

**Sahada** : Je suis ravie que le quatre t'es plut ! Dray est con ! Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir enfin ! Jalousie ? Je dis rien ! mouahahha ! Bisous doux à toi et merci !

**Tatunette** : Moi, me moquer de vous ! Jamais ! ;D Mouahahha ! Nan Harry il lâchera pas le français ! Et Draco il ne lui petra pas la gueule et la scéance chambre n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Mais la suite est là ! Mouahahhah ! Merci à toi et bisous doux !

**Eni** : Elle est là la suite :D Merci à toi !

**Amy Keira** : Vi, le discourt de Draco est bien ! Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas de la fin ? Elle ne t'as pas plus ! Mouahha ! Sorry ! --° La fatigue ! La suite est juste là ! merci !

**Alinemcb54** : Merci d'adoré et de lire !

**Gigiblue** : Tu me flatte ma Fanou ! Bons auteurs hein ! Mercccciiiii :D Ze t'aime !

**Marine Malefoy** : Désolez! Je ne voulais pas que Albert te fasse penser à une fille que tu n'aimes pas ! C'est pas fait exprès ! Mais Alby est là pour faire chier :D Merci !

**Miss Felton/Malfoy** : Nan Draco n'a pas fini d'avoir mal ! Héhé ! Le pauvre ! °regard sadique !° Il aura besoin de tes encouragements, crois-moi ! La suite est là ! Merci !

**Merwen** : Et oui l'attente est dure ! mais c'est encore meilleur après ! enfin j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus ! Merci pour tes reviews sur mes o-s ! Ça me fais très plaisir ! Surtout que mon préféré est aussi « Mais je t'aime ! » ;D Je doute que ta réaction soit celle de Draco dans ce chapitre si ! Mouahhaa ! La suite est déjà toute écrite tu sais ! je ne fais que répondre aux reviews et attendre que ma betta me revoit mes chapitres corrigés :D Merci encore ! Et bisous doux !

**Namyothis** : Hum, tu as un chapitre de retard :D Enfin je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Nan ! C'est Draco qui va en baver ! ;D mouahahha ! Merci à toi !

**Freaky-fair** : Sadique ? Naaaaaannnnnn! Du cœur si! Mouahhhaha ! Mais j'aime les fins sadiques ! L'attente n'a pas été insoutenable ! ;D Merci !

**Sefadora Firewood** : Nan Albert il va pas à la porte ! ;D mouahahha ! Merci ! La suite est là !

**Lou** : Vi, il est dur Harry ! Mais bon, moi je sais pourquoi ! ;D Merci !

**Slydawn** : moi je trouve ce chapitre bien plus dur ! Mais je l'adore :D Merci !

**Lovely A** : tu n'aimes pas la pitié ? Moi non plus ! Vi le chapitre précédent était triste ! mais celui là l'ai encore plus ! Pour la musique j'ai fais une réponse général ! ;D Moi j'aime bien tes reviews ! ne me lâche pas les baskets ! ;D la suite est là ! Bisous doux et merci !

**Quiproquo** : Moi, pro des fins sadiques ! c'est un honneur ! Mouahhaha ! En tout cas je suis réellement ravie que cette histoire te plaise ! La suite est moins drôle ! Tout comme la vie ! (Je ne me lance pas dans des trucs philosophiques parce que tu en aurais pour des heures ! ;D) La relation Harry/Draco hein ! héhé ! mal pour le moment ! très mal ! mais ça me plais comme ça ! mouahahah ! Vu que cette histoire est fini (mis à part le lemon) je ne verrais pas pourquoi je mettrais des mois à poster les chapitres ! ça ne serais pas sympa pour vous gentils lecteurs ! Un gros merci pour toi ! Et Bisous doux !

**Sélène** : Méchante ? Naaannnn ! Héhé ! nan ta suite ne colle pas ! ;D mouahahha ! Trop simple !Vi c'est beau les rêves ! ;D Merci ! bisous doux !

**Addams42** : Faut pas me tuer ! Tu n'aurais pas la suite et se serais dommage parce qu'elle est déjà écrite ! Albert passant par la fenêtre. Nann ! j'ai mieux ! Tu verra ! ;D Avec la harpie ! Faut pas pousser nan plus ! C'est inhumain comme sentence ça ! Pour la musique j'ai répondu généralement plus haut :D La suite est là ! ;D Merci à toi pour tes commentaires ! ;D Bisous doux !

**elyzedirector elymilly** : ça c'est du pseudo ! ;D Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise ! Vi la folle avec son SU-PER-BE gillet est très appréciée ! ;D Merci ! La suite est là ! Bisous doux :D

**crystal d'avalon **: La fin ? C'est une fin sadique ! mouaahhah ! j'aime ! héhé ! La suite est là ! ;D merci à toi ! Bisous doux !

**jadeeeeeeeee** : Je t'assure que c'est très facile de faire une fin sadique ! Très très facile ! héhé ! La suite est là ! Merci à toi et bisous doux :D

**Vert emeraude **: Mais elle est bien ma fin ! ;D mouahaha ! Pour le prénom de Albert il faut se plaindre à ma meilleure amie :D Héhé ! Nan °secoue la tête de gauche à droite° ça serra pas aussi simple que ça ! héhé ! Merci et bisous doux !

**Melusine2** : Tu ne plains que les pains aux chocolats toi ! ça change :D remarque-moi aussi ! ToT c'est triste ! (fille qui connaît la suite par cœur, il vaut mieux remarque ! Elle est l'auteur !) Lol :D Merci à toi ! Bisous doux !

**Diabolik Angel** : c'est pas grave de ne pas avoir reviewé avant ! je suis déjà ravie que ça te plaise :D Une fan de Draco à ce que je vois ! ;D Héhé ! Pas du tout pour ry ! Le pauvre ! éè °sourire sadique !° La suite est là ! bonne chance pour tes cours ! merci et bisous doux !

**Vif d'or** : Moi ? Mais mon cœur va très bien ! Je te remercie ! ;D héhé ! Harry ? L'amour ! Comment ça nan ? A bon ! Il aime pas Albert tu dis, mais Draco. Si tu le dis ! Moi je dis que je sais ce qu'il se passe à la fin ! (nanananère ! Le Japonais ! Contrôle avant alors zoo fatiguée ! ) Mais c'est rien ! héhé ! moi je les aimes mes fins sadiques ! ;D merci à toi et bisous doux !

Fini ! ouf !

Un petit commentaire ? (Même un gros ! ;D)

Bisous doux !

Zoo.

Version corrigée postée le 21/05/05/.


	7. Chapitre sept

**Titre** : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le sang pur ?

**Base** : Harry Potter les 4 premier tome. Le 5ème est passé sous silence.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi. Seul la rédaction et Albert m'appartiennent! Oui je m'en vante. L'idée est à Sucubei.

**Couple** : C'est quoi cette question ! Draco/Harry bien sûr!

**Rating **: Là encore c'est quoi ça ! R bien sûr ! (Je suis de la vieille maison! Alors le M il va voir ailleurs. Et entre nous ça change quoi?)

**Genre** : Slash, Romance, Délire qui devient sérieux, POV de Draco.

**Résumé** : Dumbledore fait une belle surprise à ses septièmes années. Trois mois dans le monde moldu sans avoir le droit d'utiliser la magie ! Comment ça c'est nul ? Mais nan ! Surtout si Draco finit avec Harry.

**_Note de moi_** :

On en est déjà au chapitre 7 ! ça passe trop vite ! Dans trois chapitres c'est la fin de cette histoire ! (Snif !) Merci à tous !

**Remerciements **:

À Ma **Fanou** que j'aime et qui me fait sourire chaque jour un peu plus grâce à sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre. Bon anniversaire en avance!

À **Crazysnape** pour ses avis et ses idées folles. Mais aussi pour ses merveilleuses traductions et ses splendides fics.

À **Al**, ma meilleure amie, qui est l'instigatrice du prénom du personnage que vous allez tous/toutes adorés. Lol

À ma petite **Unna** et ses délires. Pour son avis précieux. Bonne chance pour les bac blancs ma puce.

À **Sucubei **qui est là pour nous supporter moi et mes délires foireux.

À tout mes gentils/gentilles lecteurs/lectrices qui me soutiennent dans mon écriture.

Et aussi à ma bêta lectrice de cette histoire : **Mel' Amarain **!Merci ma Mely de corriger mes fautes !

**Dédicaces** :

À toutes les personnes citées plus haut mais plus spécialement à Ma **Sucub**.

C'est histoire est pour toi ma puce. Après tout je ne fais que répondre à l'un de tes défis! ;)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**7ème jour du deuxième mois, de la sixième semaine. 21h18.**

Putain ! Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est la discrétion !

À priori nan.

Et que je gémis, et que je rigole et que je cris un peu.

Et les autres chiens-chiens qui sont là à attendre qu'ils s'arrêtent. Sont pas discrets non plus avec leurs chuchotements.

« Tu y vas ?

_- _Non, imagine qu'ils fassent. »

Et patati et patata. Et que j'en rajoute, et que je t'en remette une couche.

Promis, je m'achète une radio et je la fous à fond la prochaine fois.

Tout ce que je veux c'est travailler et LES oublier. C'est trop demander à priori.

Je me lève d'un coup et ouvre la porte de ma chambre avec fracas. Je vois toute la troupe sursauter. Je m'en fous. Ils me regardent comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre. Ça doit être le cas. Je passe les six pas qui me séparent de la porte de Je-Ne-Dois-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et l'ouvre sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Ils sont là à se bisouiller la face tel des chiens en manque.

_Répugnant_.

« Potter. Premièrement tes cris, gémissements etc. etc. me gênent. Je veux travailler alors tu jouis en silence merci. Deuxièmement ton groupe de groupie t'attend sur le pas de cette porte mais n'ose pas entrer de peur de te surprendre en pleine partie de jambe en l'air –avec le bruit que vous faîtes tu me diras. C'est franchement pénible d'entendre dans leurs pseudos chuchotements : « Tu penses vraiment qu'ils le font ? » « T'entends le bruit qu'ils font ! À ton avis ils font QUOI ? » j'en passe et des meilleurs. Alors toi et ton french love vous allez décoller les ventouses qui vous servent de bouches, lever vos deux gros culs et ramener le tout au salon pour vous occuper de VOS amis. Dernièrement, Oui je porte des lunettes quand je travaille. Ça pose un problème à quelqu'un ? Non. Alors maintenant… LA FERME ! »

Et je repars en claquant la porte.

Le groupe de Potty me regarde avec des yeux ronds mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je rentre dans ma chambre et claque ma porte. Tellement fort que le bruit résonne et les murs en tremblent.

Je n'en peux plus.

Lentement je rejoins mon lit. Je m'y assois lourdement.

Je reste là, à fixer le sol.

Il n'y a plus aucun bruit dans l'appartement.

J'en suis heureux.

Plus de gémissements qui m'obligent à les imaginer ensemble, tous les deux sur un lit, dans des postures que mon honneur et ma pudeur (Hum, Hum. Ta gueule conscience !) m'interdit de vous décrire ici. (Si vous voulez les détails mon adresse c'est moileplusbôriddiculus.sor. Et oui ! Les sorciers aussi ont leur net ! Comment ça c'est pas le sujet !) Plus de chuchotements insipides qui ne font que renforcer ces images.

Plus rien.

Seul le silence.

C'est dans ces moments là que l'on se rend compte que le silence est roi.

Je pousse un soupir, retire mes lunettes d'un geste las et plonge la tête dans mes mains.

Je sens que mes yeux me piquent. Je sens les larmes qui essayent de se frayer un chemin derrière mes paupières.

Mais je ne pleurais pas. (Et pas à cause des principes à la con de mon père chéri !)

Parce que c'est de ma faute si j'en suis là maintenant. Parce que c'est à cause de mon attitude que Harry n'est pas dans mes bras en ce moment. Parce que c'est à cause de moi qu'il ne m'aime pas.

Malgré cette douleur je ne pleurai pas, parce que je ne dois son existence qu'à moi-même.

Je m'affale sur le lit.

Devant mes yeux passent les images de ce que je viens de voir.

Harry dans les bras d'un autre.

Mes yeux se referment.

Un pauvre rictus de dérision se pose sur mes lèvres.

Avec mes dernières forces je me traîne en haut du lit et m'y regroupe en position fœtale. Morphée m'emporte sans même que je m'en rende compte.

* * *

**14ème jour du deuxième mois, de la septième semaine. 20h54.**

Une semaine est passée.

Ma routine continue.

Lever 7 heures, douche, petit déjeuner, boulot, pose déjeuner, boulot, révisions des ASPICS. (Enfin boulot… C'est un bien grand mot !)

Je ne dîne pas. Jamais. Ou sinon, quand j'ai vraiment trop faim, je sors.

Comme ça je ne les vois pas lui et son sourire heureux, ses yeux pétillants et son Albert au bout des lèvres.

Je vais dans un chinois la plupart du temps. Ils font de bonnes nouilles.

Après je flâne dans les rues. Je regarde les étoiles, cherchant les constellations du lion et du verseau. (Mon signe et celui de Harry.) Je m'amuse aussi à jouer avec mon ombre, qui s'allonge au fil de ma marche.

Bref je fais tout pour l'éviter.

En ce moment je révise la DCFM.

Berk !

S'il y a un cours que je n'aime pas c'est bien celui-là.

Pathétique.

Franchement quel est l'intérêt de savoir que les Vampires ne craignent pas l'ail ? C'est évident ! Ça leur donne une petite indigestion à la limite mais rien de plus. Ils ne craignent que le feu et le soleil. (Là encore logique ! Le soleil est du feu.) Le pieu ne sert à rien enfin ! Ils sont morts. Comment voulez vous qu'un pieu dans le cœur les achèvent ! Tss.

J'ai toujours été fasciné par les vampires. Dans ma bibliothèque personnelle au manoir je n'ai presque que des livres sur eux. Après mes ASPICS j'irais en Transylvanie pour les étudier dans l'université Alucard. C'est le meilleur établissement pour devenir expert ès vampire.

Il y a tant de chose à découvrir encore sur leur compte.

C'est très récemment que l'on a découvert que Grindelwald lui-même en était un. Dumb l'a juste aspergé de vodka par erreur lors d'une de leur beuverie. Ce con a craqué une allumette pour allumer un joint et l'a faite tomber sur le mage.

Bien sûr l'affaire a été étouffée quand on l'a appris ! Il n'empêche qu'on est dirigés par un malade !

Je me replonge dans « Le vampirisme : Quels pouvoirs apporte-t-il ? » quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre violemment. À croire que la pauvre ne sera jamais traitée avec douceur. Je regarde machinalement qui a osé entrer dans mon antre.

Potter.

Vous allez dire : « Qui d'autre à ton avis, hé banane ! ».

Ce à quoi je vous réponds : « On peut toujours rêver pécnos ! ».

ça aurait pu être un vampire vieux de plus de deux mille ans qui me rendait visite pour me révéler l'étendu de leur mystère. C'est beau le rêve !

Malheureusement il s'agit de Mister-je-me-fous-qu'il-y-ait-marqué-interdit-d'entrer-sous-peine-de-tortures-douloureuses-et-de-mort-lente-sur-ta-porte qui vient me rendre une petite visite qui me semble être tout sauf de courtoisie.

« Potter ? »

Il doit y avoir du sang vampirisé dans ma famille. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication à ce ton de voix parfait. Froid, sec, distant. Bref une lanière de fouet qui claque sur du métal.

Je vous ai déjà dit que je m'aime ?

« Tu joues à quoi Malfoy ? » Crache le brun tel un chat en colère qui hérisse les poils.

Je hausse un sourcil.

« Jouer. Tu parles du verbe qui se conjugue je joue, tu joues, il joue, nous jouons, vous jouez, ils jouent ?

_-_ Malfoy… Son ton lent démontre bien qu'il est en colère. Et moi alors ?

_-_ Potter, un Malfoy ne joue pas. Là par exemple je lisais un livre passionnant avant que tu ne me coupes. Ça signifie en gros : Casse-toi tu gênes. »

Parfait ! Nan vraiment, je suis parfait.

« Je ne partirais pas avant que tu ne m'aies répondu. Insiste l'autre.

_-_ Je viens de faire quoi à l'instant ?

_-_ Je veux une explication à ton comportement. »

Une explication, il veut une explication. Je vais lui en donner moi une explication ! Je me lève, pose mes lunettes sur ma table de travail et me mets face à lui.

« Une explication à quoi Potter ? Que veux-tu que je te dise exactement ? Moi j'ai fait des efforts. Je ne te fais plus chier il me semble, alors va rejoindre ton french love et fous moi la paix. Tout ce que je veux c'est du calme. Alors tu vas aller gentiment coller ta bouche à celle de ton Alby-chou –il est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'elles soient décollées mais passons- et te casser de MA chambre. »

Et ce con ne fait pas un geste. Il reste là, à me regarder de ses yeux verts assombris par la colère.

« Pourquoi m'évites-tu ? »

Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas les Griffondors ! Tu leur dis de se casser et eux ils restent et te posent LA question à laquelle tu ne veux ab-so-lu-ment pas répondre.

A-t-il seulement une petite idée de ce que j'ai envie de lui faire là, maintenant, tout de suite, à l'instant où je vous parle !

Non. Évidemment que non.

Comment pourrait-il savoir que j'ai envie de le prendre sur mon lit comme un fou pour le faire mien une bonne fois pour toute ! Que je veux voir ses yeux s'obscurcir de désir pour MOI. Que je veux sentir la douceur de sa bouche contre la mienne, le satiné parfait de sa peau contre mon corps, ses doigts fins et longs enfouis dans ma chevelure, son sexe durci contre mon ventre, ma tête blottie dans son cou blanc.

Peut-il seulement imaginer que je le veux à mes cotés pour toujours.

Non, il ne le peut pas et je ne lui dirai pas non plus.

Parce que si son bonheur doit passer par son Albert je m'effacerai définitivement.

Son bonheur est plus important que mes rêves.

« Je ne t'évite pas Potter. Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité. C'est juste que ta face de tout-le-monde-il-est-beau-tout-le-monde-il-est-gentil-excepté-Malfoy me donne la nausée. De plus toi et ton ALBY (Je prends la voix de Pansy lorsqu'elle était encore amoureuse de moi et bats ridiculement des cils.) n'avez aucun savoir vivre. Je n'ai aucune envie de tomber sur vous deux en train de vous masser les amygdales. »

Il me regarde, vert de rage.

Je suis désolé Harry mais je dois t'éloigner de moi. Il y aura forcément un moment où je craquerai, je le sais, alors il vaut mieux je coupe tous les ponts dès maintenant. Je demanderai demain mon inscription à Alucard. Maintenant laisse-moi Harry. Va rejoindre ton petit ami. Ne me torture pas plus.

Mes yeux regardent dans le vide.

Je ne le vois pas s'avancer à grands pas, se planter devant moi et me saisir par la nuque.

Je me réveille lorsque je sens ses lèvres prendre violemment possession des miennes. Il y va avec toute sa rage et sa rancœur.

Je suis tellement sur le cul que je ne le repousse même pas.

Il continue à meurtrir ma bouche de ses lèvres. De temps en temps il donne de petits coups de dents. Sa langue caresse à présent mes lèvres. Il essaye de lui faire passer la barrière que forme mes dents.

Je le repousse à ce moment là.

Je l'ai poussé si fort qu'il manque de tomber au sol.

Nous sommes tous deux haletants. Je vois ses lèvres rougis par le baiser qu'il vient de me donner.

Il baisse les yeux. Il a peur de me regarder en face.

Je sens la colère monter dans mes veines.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? DE QUEL DROIT ?

« Sors. J'ai parlé calmement. Trop calmement.

_-_ Draco je… bredouille-t-il rouge de honte, le visage toujours tourné vers le sol.

_-_ SORS ! » J'ai hurlé comme jamais je ne l'avais fait auparavant.

Il n'avait pas le droit. J'avais imaginé notre premier baiser doux, amoureux. Pas rageur, violent, empli de rancœur et de vengeance. Il n'avait pas le droit de me voler ce rêve. Il n'a pas le droit de me donner cet espoir vain. Il n'en a pas le droit.

Je le regarde, le visage indéchiffrable. En moi se bousculent dégoût, haine, rage, amour, tristesse, douleur.

Je le vois tomber à genoux sur le sol de ma chambre, le corps secoué de sanglots. Il enfouit sa figure dans ses mains, réprime douloureusement ses larmes.

Il murmure des excuses mais je ne suis pas en état de les lui accorder.

Mon emportement pour lui est toujours présent et m'empêche d'aller le consoler, mais mon cœur se brise de le voir ainsi alors je sors de la pièce.

Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air. Que je respire ! Il fait trop étouffant ici.

À suivre…

* * *

Et un autre chapitre de posté ! La fin arrive à grands pas ! Encore trois chapitres ! Et oui (snif) c'est bientôt la fin de « Tu sais.. » (Bouhouhou !)

Tout ça pour vous dire (snif) que « Tu sais… » va avoir **UNE SUITE** ! Ce sera un point de vu de Harry et elle s'intitulera : « **IL ME DIT QU'IL M'AIME**. » Réponse au titre du premier volet ! ;D Et que l'on s'entend bien là dessus, il s'agira bien d'une **SUITE** !

**Merci à tout mes revieweurs** ! (et oui, il y a deux garçons !) Grace à vous j'ai atteins les 176 reviews en 6 chapitres ! et j'en ai eu 40 pour le chapitre précédent ! °.° **Je vous aime ! XD **Donc un merci **éléphantesque** !

RARs :

**BadAngel666** : Te laisser sur ta faim ! Tu dois vraiment me haïr alors ! Mais bon, les chapitres arrivent vite :D La flatterie ne fonctionne pas sur moi ! Même si je suis très flattée ! (Fatigue, quand tu nous tiens !) Elle est là la suite :D Merci à toi !

**Vif d'or** : Et vi, le pauvre Draco souffre. Héhé ! La suite est là ! merci à toi aussi ma puce ! (Je peux dire ça étant donné que je suis plus jeune que toi ? 0o)

**Crystal d'avalon** : Et oui ! Draco est revenu ! Harry ensemble ? Mais dans le résumé il est marqué HP/AD nan ? Pour Harry Potter et Albert Duchoux. Nan c'est pas vrai ? A bon ! Alors ça veux dire que le couple va se former ! Héhé ! et vu la fin du chapitre (je suis sadique hein !) ça sera dur. Enfin moi je sais la suite euh ! Moahaaahhha ! Merci !

**Serpentis-draco** : Pauvre Draco hein ! Héhé ! Encore plus désagréable ! Vi ! ;D Héhé ! enfin dans un sens ! Albert ? Tu verra bien ! J'en dis pas plus ! Merci à toi !

**Ornaluca** : Conquérir Harry ? C'est pas ça pour le moment :D Un Malfoy à tout ce qu'il veut hein ! Mais qui te dis qu'il « veux » Harry ! Ce n'est pas Harry qu'il veux ! Enfin si quand même ! Mais il y a quelque chose de plus important pour lui ! Je crois que c'est dit dans ce chapitre ! Je suis très flattée que tu me prennes pour Sucub ! C'est quand même ma slasheuse fétiche ! ;D Je lui passerais le message. Pour « en moi » je ne sais pas. Mais « L'héritage » devrait bientôt être posté, de même pour « les apparences » et « sang et noirceur d'Hommes. » Je suis ravie que mes petites histoires te plaise ! Moi j'adore « Mystérieux Eden » (qu'il faut que je rev ! -- ! Veux une suite !) Merci à toi :D

**Lilouthephoenix** : Oui, Albert est chiant ! Mais il est là pour ça ! Héhé ! Tu aime quand Draco est méchant ! Il ne sera pas vraiment méchant mais plutôt Malfoy ! Tu le vois bien dans ce chapitre. Merci ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise autant !

**Canocan** : Donc hello boy :D ça continu comme ça:D je suis sadique hein ! Héhé ! Merci à toi de me lire !

**Sefadora Firewood** : Je verrais ce que je peux faire pour ça :D Oui je suis sadique ! mouahha !Tu as bien raison pour Draco ! Merci à toi ! ;D

**Namyothis** : Mais je SUIS sadique ! mouahahha ! Le français ! Son compte est déjà réglé ! (enfin dans le chapitre 8 !) Je suis contente que tu es trouvé bien la description des sentiments de Draco. Merci :D

**Eni** : Pas au bord du suicide quand même ! Mais le moral dans les talons :D ça sera plus compliqué que ça pour Harry :D Héhé ! Tu t'es remis à l'écriture ? Un HP/DM j'espère ! (Je suis une intoxiquée !) lol ! Merci !

**Sahada** : Qui te dit que Harry ne connaît pas ses sentiments ? Héhé ! Et puis attend un peu pour Albert ! Il a encore un rôle à jouer ! (Pas important mais tu va aimer !) Mouahha ! Héhé ! Merci à toi ma petite Sahada !

**Amy Keira** : Et oui, Draco c'est réveillé ! C'est mieux pour la suite ! Héhé ! Elle est là d'ailleurs ! Bonne lecture ( ou j'espère que tu as aimé ta lecture si tu l'as déjà lu !) Allez ! Merci ! Et bisous doux !

**Tatunette** : ça veux dire que je vais me faire tuer pour ce chapitre si ? ;D Mouahahha ! Vous avez aimez le Draco come back dit donc ! C'est bien ça :D Qui te dis que Harry n'a pas les yeux ouvert ! Héhé ! Et on ne touche pas à Albert ! Il me le faut pour le prochain chapitre ! Zoo, sadique et fière de l'être ! Mouaaaahhha ! Merci à toi !

**Miss Felton/Malfoy** : Hum je pense que ta rev à été coupé ! Je compte sur toi pour bien soutenir Dray ! Surtout après se chapitre :D Merci !

**Melusine2** : Ma petite Melu ! Et oui, Dray reprend du poile de la bête ! Harry fait ça pour rendre Draco jaloux ? Qui sais ! Mouahha ! (Moi je sais euh !) Dac pour l'héritage ! T'as boite mail bug :s ma pauvre ! c'est pas drôle ça ! allez fight ! Merci à toi et bisous !

**Mily Black** : Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic et surtout que tu l'as trouve original ! (Larmes aux yeux !) Ma petite histoire est originale ! Je ne verrais pas pourquoi Draco ne souffrirait pas d'amour à sens unique ! héhé ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrit en tout cas ! La suite est là ! Merci à toi ! Bisous !

**Slydawn** : Vi le « petit » Draco se rebelle ! (Draco : Je ne suis **pas** _PETIT_ !) Moi je dis pauvre tout le monde ! héhé ! Merci !

**Lou** : Il est pas monstrueux Ryry ! Il est… hum tu verras ! mouahhaha ! Tu trouve Draco magnifique dans la douleur ! Il est magnifique tout le temps ! Mais c'est vrai que ça lui va bien ! (c'est pour ça que je le fais tant souffrire ! Héhé !) Le frenchy hein ! Vous ne l'aimez pas mon Albert Duchoux ! Moi je l'aime ! Surtout quand il sent prend plein la gueule ! (Héhé !) Merci !

**Diabolik Angel** : De rien pour les encouragements ! Je sais ce que s'est ! Je vais en cour tout les matins ! (excepté le week bien entendu :D) Je suis sadique ! Rentrez-vous ça dans la tête ! ;D Euh mais c'est un Ryry/Dray quand même ! (On dirait pas mais c'est le cas !) Et puis il est bien Harry quand même ! Nan ? à bon ! Comment il va réagir Ryry ? Héhé ! C'est un peu plus haut :D merci à toi ! Bisous !

**Addams42 **: moUahhhaha ! (Dernier neurone qui vient de rendre l'âme !) Elle est sadique cette fin là hein ! héhhé ! (pas tuer pour raison connue ! ;D) Pour Albert il aurait préféré passer par la fenêtre ! Le massacre est pour le prochain chapitre ! héhé :D Merci à toi ! bisous !

**Nicolas** : De ma faute à moi ? Mais nan ! c'est tout la faute de Albert :D si, si ! Doloris ? Nan ! je préfère la manière de Draco ! (cf prochain chapitre ! héhé !) Je continu ! (L'histoire est fini, c'est donc facile ! ;D) Un autre garçon ! ça c'est cool ! c'est vrai que je commençait à croire qu'il n'avait que des filles sur ff ! Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise ! Merci et bisous !

**Dawn456** : Vi, Draco reprend du poil de la bête ! Por le rendre jaloux hein ! réponse au plrochain chapitre ! Mouahaha !Merci à toi !

**Madhatter hi-chan **: Fin sadique ? Qu'elle fin sadique ! °sourire sadique !° (que de sadisme !) (La fatigue ! ) non, l'histoire ne se finira pas dans cet esprit là ! Merci et bisou !

**Vert emeraude** : Quel merdier ? °sourire innocent !° Héhé ! Draco ne montre pas ses émotions, il les ressent ! c'est ça qui est bien dans les point de vu :D il va disparaître Albert ! Mais pas de suite ! (dans le prochain chapitre !) Nannn ! Ne tus pas Albert ! je vais en avoir besoin moi ! Euh nan, c'est pas dans celui-là que ça s'arranger ! Héhé ! Merci à toi et bisous !

**FallenAngelInFantasyWorld **: Je suis ravie que ça te plaise autant :D Les Harry/Draco sont géniaux ! Oui, Draco à un cœur ! sinon il n'aimerait pas Harry ! ;D Je continu ! J'ai fini en faite. ;D Merci à toi et bisous !

**Merawen** : La fin t'a plus ! Tant mieux :D Lui refaire le portrait hein ! et si je te disait que c'est possible que ça se fasse ! Héhé ! Il ne te reste plus qu'une de mes petites merdes à lire ! tu as du courage quand même ! tu n'es pas obligé de m'envoyer un mot tu sais ! savoir que tu me lis me suffit ! et ça me fait très palisir :D enfin tu fais comme tu veux ! ;D Merci et bisous !

**Sélène** : Tu aimes à ce point cette phrase ! 0o Et ben ! Nan Ryry il va pas s'en prendre plein la gueule ! encore que ! nan j'ai pas fais niark ! Faudrait que je pense à le rajouter à mon vocabulaire ! lool ! Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais la folle du stage n'apparaîtra plus dans cette histoire si ! Tu entendras parler d'elle dans la suite ! si tu l'a lis bien sûr :D Draco contre Brice ? C'est Draco qui gagne :D Mouaahha ! Merci et bisous !

**Gigiblue** : Non, il me faut pas grand chose pour me flatter ! Et figure toi que ce n'est pas le seul mec ! il y en a un autre ! héhé ! allez, je t'aime ma puce ! Merci et bisous !

**Mathilde** : Je sais, je suis sadique ! Et j'aime ça ! mouahaha ! Tu verras c'est cool le japonais mais faut s'accrocher quand même ! c'est pas simple, simple ! Mais Harry n'est pas long à la détente ou si peu ! ;D Merci et bisous !

**Mifibou** : Hello, hello, hello :D Tu... tu doute de moi! éè Je suis très choquée, tu sais ! Il y aura bien évidemment une fin heureuse :D (y manquerais plus que ça !) Merci à toi et bisou aussi !

**Freaky-fair** : mais si, ils vont finir ensemble ! Je ne suis pas _si_ sadique tout de même ! Albert ? Demande à ma meilleure amie ! le nom vient d'elle :D Vous faire souffrir plus, moi ? Naaannn ! j'oserais pas ! (comment ça ma fin est sadique ! Mais pas du tout ! Elle est très bien ma fin !) Merci et bisous !

**Lovely A** : Et oui, tout tristounet le dernier chapitre ! TToTT héhé :D La suite est-elle aussi prometteuse que ce que tu avais prévu ? Nan ? Tu m'étonne :D moi sadique ? Mais pourquoi s'acharne t'on ainsi sur moi ! lol ! Merci à toi ! Bisous !

**Marion-moune** : C'est pas grave si c'est court ! Ce qui compte c'est que tu aimes mon histoire ! Moi aussi j'adore cette phrase ! c'est pour ça que je m'en sers pour mes titres :D ! Merci ! Bisous doux !

**Chris52** :

Draco : C'est quoi cette suite ! Pourquoi je fuis alors que Harry m'embrasse ! Zoo…

Harry : Ouais c'est quoi ça ! Et pourquoi je suis toujours dans les bras du porc ! .

Zoo : Parce que c'est mon histoire et c'est moi qui décide ! °Sourire sadique !°

Draco, Harry & Chris : Mais euh ! Et le lemon !

Zoo : Bande d'obsédé va !

Draco : Il y aura un lemon hein ! Harry ne va pas finir avec Duchoux hein ! éè !

Harry : Ne t'inquiète pas Dray, mon lit t'est totalement ouvert °sourire pervers °

Zoo : Tss, les jeunes alors !

Harry & Draco : T'es plus jeune que nous !

Zoo : Si vous continuez, je récris la fin ! °Sourire sadique, le retour !°

Draco, Harry & Chris : Naaaannnnnn ! Enfin ça dépend!

Harry : Je finis avec le porc ? éè

Zoo : Si tu crois que je vais te le dire !

Draco, Harry & Chris : mais heuh !

Zoo: Mouahha! C'est écrit dans le résumé la fin! Lisez bien !

Draco : De quoi ?

Harry : Mais c'est pas écrit dans le résumé ! Ô.ö

Zoo : Ah ouais ! J'ai juste mis slash ! Dans le truc du haut alors !

Chris : C'est vrai ?

Zoo : Mais oui ! Enfin un petit indice :D

Draco, Harry & Chris : On aura notre lemon ?

Zoo : Si j'ai mis R, c'est pas pour des prunes !

Draco, Harry & Chris : °saute partout!°

Zoo: --° Tsss! Merci à vous trois! ;D Harry je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aimes le premier chapitre de la nouvelle fic de Chris parce que moi je le trouve tout triste ! . A bas Ginny ! (Faut que je laisse un petit mot !) Bisous ! ;D

**Marine Malefoy **: Je décris bien la jalousie ? Faut dire que je suis quelqu'un de très jalouse ! (Je sais c'est pas bien, mais j'y peux rien ! éè) MDR ! XD Nan tu ne peux pas éclater la tête d'Albert ! J'en ai besoin pour le prochain chapitre ! Très bon jeu de mots ! ;D Vous m'aimez ! (Larmes d'émotion !) Merchi ! Bisous !

**Ange de un cisme** : Mouahaha ! Mais si c'est bien d'être sadique !La suite est là ! Ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant :D Bisous ! Et merci !

**Oxaline** : Tu es bien la seule à me dire que je poste très très vite ! Lol !Je suis super contente de voir que tu aimes beaucoup:D Héhé ! La fin ? Mais elle est bien ma fin ! Si si ! Et celle-là aussi elle est bien de fin :D Merci et bisous !

**Alinemcb54** : Contente que tu me lise toujours et que tu aimes ! Merci !

**Griselle** : 0o ! Tu as aimé la douleur de Draco à ce point ! C'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux la lire que le vivre, ça fait mal ! Vraiment ? Je l'ai bien retranscrite ! J'en suis ravie :D La suite est là ! Et comme tu as été sage tu à la droit à un Krema ! ;D ( Fatiguéeuh !) Merci et bisous !

J'ai fini ! Ouf ! °saute partout !°

Un petit commentaire !

Bisous doux !

Zoo.


	8. Chapitre huit

**Titre** : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le sang pur ?

**Base** : Harry Potter les 4 premier tome. Le 5ème est passé sous silence.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi. Seul la rédaction et Albert m'appartiennent! Oui je m'en vante. L'idée est à Sucubei.

**Couple** : C'est quoi cette question ! Draco/Harry bien sûr!

**Rating **: Là encore c'est quoi ça ! R bien sûr ! (Je suis de la vieille maison! Alors le M il va voir ailleurs. Et entre nous ça change quoi?)

**Genre** : Slash, Romance, Délire qui devient sérieux, POV de Draco.

**Résumé** : Dumbledore fait une belle surprise à ses septièmes années. Trois mois dans le monde moldu sans avoir le droit d'utiliser la magie ! Comment ça c'est nul ? Mais nan ! Surtout si Draco finit avec Harry.

**_Note de moi_** :

**_My god _**! encore deux chapitre (enfin trois en comptant le lemon soft) et c'est la fin ! Veux pas ! TtoT ça fait tout bizarre de penser que j'ai fini une histoire ! Pour la suite je ne posterais pas de suite de suite pour bien avancer ! voilà !

**Remerciements **:

À Ma **Fanou** que j'aime et qui me fait sourire chaque jour un peu plus grâce à sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre. Bon anniversaire en avance!

À **Crazysnape** pour ses avis et ses idées folles. Mais aussi pour ses merveilleuses traductions et ses splendides fics.

À **Al**, ma meilleure amie, qui est l'instigatrice du prénom du personnage que vous allez tous/toutes adorés. Lol

À ma petite **Unna** et ses délires. Pour son avis précieux. Bonne chance pour les bac blancs ma puce.

À **Sucubei **qui est là pour nous supporter moi et mes délires foireux.

À tout mes gentils/gentilles lecteurs/lectrices qui me soutiennent dans mon écriture.

Et aussi à ma bêta lectrice de cette histoire : **Mel' Amarain **!Merci ma Mely de corriger mes fautes !

**Dédicaces** :

À toutes les personnes citées plus haut mais plus spécialement à Ma **Sucub**.

C'est histoire est pour toi ma puce. Après tout je ne fais que répondre à l'un de tes défis! ;)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**14ème jour du deuxième mois, de la septième semaine. 22h43.**

J'erre dans les rues sans savoir où je vais ni même l'endroit où je me trouve. Je veux juste marcher. Marcher pour oublier. Marcher pour arrêter les questions qui se précipitent dans ma tête.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ?

Pour me faire souffrir ?

Pour se venger ?

Non. C'est bien trop Serpentard.

Et les larmes qu'il a versées et les excuses qu'il a murmurées. Elles étaient trop vraies, trop réelles.

Mais alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi.

Je me suis arrêté dans ma marche. Je ne bouge plus. Je reste là, prostré au beau milieu d'une rue.

Je finis par lever les yeux.

Sans m'en rendre compte je me suis rendu Là.

Une belle vitrine peinte d'un marron chaud. Une enseigne où on peut lire en lettres d'or : Boulangerie, Pâtisserie française Duchoux. Adossée au magasin une voûte qui mène à une petite cour dans le centre de laquelle un puits trône. (On se demande ce qu'il fout là d'ailleurs mais bon. ( L'auteur : Le puits ? °sourire angélique° Héhé. Mel' : Moi je sais, moi je sais ! …Bah quoi ? Ton sourire ne trompe personne Zoo .lol ))

Mon cœur se serre.

Il n'est pas à moi. Il n'est à personne en fait. Il est libre de choisir avec qui il va finir sa vie.

Et ce n'est pas moi, non ce n'est pas moi.

Alors que je m'apprête à tourner les talons j'entends une voix qui s'élève de la cour. (Mel' : Quand même le hasard fait bien les choses, deux minutes plus tard et c'était foutu lol )

« Tu ne peux pas me plaquer comme ça. »

Je reconnais alors l'accent aigu de l'autre bellâtre.

« Albert je suis désolé. Je… je ne voulais pas ça mais c'est ainsi. »

Cette voix je la connais par cœur. C'est SA voix.

« Arry ! Tu ne peux pas me quitter ! »

« C'est fini Albert. »

Mon cœur s'envole. Harry quitte Duchoux. Harry est à nouveau célibataire. (Mel' : Pas trop tôt oui ! Mais fonce Draco !)

« Tu t'es bien moqué de moi hein ! Tu t'es amusé à jouer les vierges effarouchées. Ça t'as fait bander de te foutre de ma gueule ! »

« Mais pas du tout, répondit la voix paniquée de Harry. »

« Tu vas regretter de t'être foutu de ma gueule »

Des pas prononcés se firent entendre, suivis par des cris de terreur et de douleur.

C'est là que je réagis. Je cours à l'intérieur de la cour. Là je vois cet odieux french boy vautré sur MON Harry, essayant de lui arracher son haut alors que mon ange se débat comme un beau diable, hurlant à l'aide.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

J'arrive à deux pas du « couple » et je déloge Duchoux d'un coup de pied bien senti dans les côtes.

Il s'effondre, laissant à Harry la possibilité de s'enfuir.

J'aide le brun à se relever alors que l'autre se remet du coup. Je ne vois pas venir son poing qui me fend la lèvre. Je réplique d'un superbe uppercut.

Harry se trouve derrière moi. Je sens qu'il tremble de peur mais aussi d'angoisse.

Je donne encore trois crochets au châtain. Il semble déjà à bout de force. Il chancelle sur ses jambes. Je lui donne alors le coup de grâce. Lui qui s'était adossé au puit tombe dedans dans un grand plouf.

De la chance pour lui : Celui-ci n'étant vraiment pas profond. Tout juste 1 m 60.

* * *

**15ème jour du deuxième mois, de la septième semaine. 24h09.**

On a dû amener l'autre abruti à l'hôpital et prévenir ses parents. Ceux-ci n'ont pas porté plainte. (encore heureux !) Ils ont compris que j'avais agi en légitime défense. (J'ai peut être un peu trop insisté sur la force de mes coups, mais rien d'autre.) Et puis il a juste la jambe cassée et deux côtes fêlées. Rien de très grave. (Mais puisque je vous dis que ce n'est rien !)

À présent Harry et moi sommes de retour dans notre appartement. Un silence lourd règne dans le salon. Potter se tord nerveusement les mains. Il n'ose pas me regarder en face. Moi je fixe sa tête baissée. D'un coup il se lève.

« Je… je vais aller me coucher maintenant. Bon.. bonne nuit. »

Il me fait quoi là ?

Il est déjà à mi-chemin lorsque je le rattrape, le forçant à se tourner vers moi en lui saisissant un bras.

« Tu joues à quoi là ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser fuir sans avoir eu une explication à ton comportement. »

Il détourne encore le regard. Je sens que je vais craquer.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Lâche-moi, je suis fatigué.

_-_ Nan, je ne te lâcherais pas Harry. Je veux que tu m'expliques. »

Il se retourne violemment vers moi, ses yeux humides lançant des éclairs.

« Tu veux savoir quoi ? Que je ne suis sorti avec Albert que pour te rendre jaloux ? Que j'ai toujours été attiré par toi ? Que je t'aime au point que ça fait mal ? Que je ne supporte plus ton indifférence ? Que tes paroles froides me tuent ? Que je ne supporte plus d'être à tes côtés en sachant parfaitement que tu ne m'aimeras jamais ? Je n'ai pas arrêté de faire des efforts pour te voir t'éloigner de moi un peu plus chaque jour. Je n'en peux plus. Alors lâche-moi. Va rire seul d'avoir rendu le « Vainqueur » fou de toi mais laisse-moi tranquille. »

Il vient de me crier qu'il m'aimait et moi je ne bouge pas, je n'esquisse pas un geste mais je ne le lâche pas pour autant. Je ressers ma prise inconsciemment.

Harry a détourné la tête et baissé les yeux. Il a honte de lui-même, des sentiments qu'il éprouve pour moi et de son attitude. Je n'aime pas le voir comme cela. Je le prend dans mes bras, plus par mécanisme que par autre chose.

Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Mon cerveau est un magma informe de pensées diverses qui se mélangent et s'entrechoquent.

Ces mots que je voulais tant lui dire, il y a peu, ne peuvent pas sortir.

Je ne veux pas les dire tout de suite.

Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas.

Alors je le tiens fort contre moi, ma tête blottie dans son cou, mes mains bien collées dans son dos. Il se débat, essaye de me frapper, crie, tire mes vêtements. Mais je n'entends rien, ne ressens rien.

Les mots ne sont plus rien je crois.

C'est pour cela que c'est à travers la chaleur de mon corps, les battements si rapides de mon cœur, que je veux lui faire comprendre mes sentiments envers lui.

Mon cœur lui crie qu'il n'aimera que lui. Mon sang bat si vite dans mes veines que je commence à croire que je vais bientôt frôler l'arrêt cardiaque.

Lui s'est calmé. Il respire difficilement contre ma poitrine. Des larmes viennent mouiller ma chemise. Il sanglote doucement. Son dos est secoué par ceux-ci.

Alors pour le consoler mes mains caressent doucement sa colonne vertébrale. Ma bouche, elle, dépose de petits baisers sur sa chevelure folle.

Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça.

Je relève sa tête à l'aide de mon index et dépose une multitude de baisers sur ses joues humides pour faire disparaître les traces de larmes qui y sont inscrites.

Mes lèvres se sont arrêtées un moment pour me laisser le contempler.

Il me regarde, perdu. Ses yeux sont tout humides de larmes. Il renifle doucement.

Ma bouche se remet au travail. Elle monte jusqu'à ses paupières fragiles et les caresse doucement pour effacer les larmes qui perlent encore le long de ses cils.

Puis mes lèvres descendent doucement le long de ses pommettes pour suivre ensuite la ligne ferme de sa mâchoire. Elles s'arrêtent doucement sur son menton. J'y dépose de tout petits baisers.

Je me recule encore un peu pour le regarder. Il a les yeux fermés, les lèvres entrouvertes. Sa respiration s'est calmée. Il attend.

Alors je me penche et mes lèvres se posent sur sa bouche. Elles effleurent doucement cette chair bombée et pleine qui m'est offerte.

Harry gémit doucement.

Ses lèvres commencent à se mouvoir sous les miennes. Ses mains glissent sur mes épaules. Elles passent sur ma nuque. Il s'accroche ainsi à moi, enroulant autour d'un de ses doigts une mèche de mes cheveux.

Son corps chaud se presse contre le mien. Mes propres mains se sont réfugiées dans le creux de ses reins. Je les caresse doucement.

Il se cambre, poussant un halètement.

Ses lèvres se font plus pressées. Elles happent les miennes entre elles dans une étreinte folle. Le baiser gagne en intensité. Nos langues se rencontrent. Elles se découvrent, s'étreignent, se caressent et se butinent.

Dans le couloir, seul le bruit mouillé de notre baiser résonne. C'est aphrodisiaque.

Je me sens raidir contre la hanche de Harry et cela me fait rougir. Je suis en train de me transformer en une collégienne amoureuse et pitoyable.

Harry remarque mon état et sourit doucement contre ma bouche. Il se décolle lentement, ses yeux plongés dans les miens.

Je sens une de ses mains se glisser dans l'une des miennes. Il me lance un petit regard brillant.

Je le suis alors.

Il m'entraîne jusqu'à sa chambre.

Nous rentrons dans la pièce dont la lumière est restée éteinte.

Il se rapproche de moi. Son nez frôle mon menton. Il relève la tête, plonge ses magnifiques yeux dans les miens puis m'embrasse doucement.

Je suis au paradis.

À suivre….

* * *

Moi, sadique ? nann ! 0;p Mouahahahha ! Au prochain chapitre LEMON ! Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il y aura deux versions ! La NC-17 qui sera mise sur mon blog. (Voir dans ma bio.) et la version soft qui sera publiée ici !

Mel' : Heureusement que tu m'as déjà donné la suite, j'aurais pas été très heureuse d'attendre moi (c'est un euphémisme !) .Sadique va ! Pauvres petits lecteurs..

Zoo : Et elle me traite de sadique ! C'est pas moi qui enfonce le bouchon là ! ;D Elle est gentille ma Mely hein ? Mouahaha ! Bref ! Sinon j'ai un problème avec mon ordinateur qui refuse que je me logue sur ff alors que j'y arrive sur celui de mon père ! (allez y comprendre quelque chose !)

Merci encore à vous ! °.° J'ai plus de 200 reviews ! Je suis trop heureuse ! Je vous aime lecteurs ! XD

RARs :

**Canocan** : Intéressant hein ! héhé ! Moi aussi je me demande comment je fais ! °.° C'est très long ! merci à toi et bisous doux !

**Melusine2** : Héhé Draco est très réaliste ! Merci, encore de me betta-lecter pour l'héritage :D Sinon comment arrives- tu à faire les yeux en coin ! ça marche pas moi quand j'essaye ! TToTT (Conscience : Parce que t'es bête ! Zoo : Mais euh ! Conscience : Fini tes RARs et va travailler tes fics ! Zoo : je suis martyrisé ! ToT) Merci à toi :D

**Sahada** : Nan j'ai mieux pour lui ! ;D Tu l'as vu dans ce chapitre :D Héhé ! Merci !

**Alinemcb54** : Merci ! ;D

**Namyothis** : Nan, je le dépasse là :D Mouahahha ! Je m'aime ! Enfin nan ! --. Comment tu as deviné la description des lunettes de Draco ? 0o C'est exactement ça ! j'adore ! °.° ça lui va trop bien ! Je suis contente que cela te plaise toujours ! Merci à toi et bisous doux :D

**Freaky-fair** : Mais je ne mets pas du suspense ! À l'origine c'était un os mais quand j'ai vu qu'il allait faire plus de 40 pages (ce qui est la cas !) Je l'ai découpé. Et le découpage tombe toujours sadiquement ! j'y peu rien moi ! ;D Dépendante ? Nan c'est pas bien ! (je connais ! -.-) la suite est là ! (j'ai été très très très très rapide !) Merci !

**Ornaluca** : Elle est là la suite ! (On parlant de ta suite : prend ton temps rien ne presse ! se sera génial quoi qu'il arrive de toute façon :D Et puis tu dois avoir d'autres idées en tête et envi de changer un peu nan ? Tu ne t'essaye pas au Harry/Draco ? (Moi, intéressée ? Naann ! 0;p)) Merci à toi et bisous doux !

**Dawn456** : Mais ce n'est pas le premier baisé entant donné que Albert et Harry se sont embrassé plus d'une fois ! ;D Comment ça, ça ne compte pas ! mais si ! c'est très important ! mouahha ! je suis désolée mais je crois (je suis sûr) que ta rev à été coupé ! je suis toute triste ! je ne saurais jamais ce que tu voulais me dire ! bouhouhou ! Merci à toi et bisous !

**Milii** : Mais je fais quelque chose ! Je mets Albert dans le puits et Harry dans les bras de Draco ! ;D C'est pas beau tout ça ! nan ils ne sont pas doués ! pas du tout même ! les pauvres ! mouahha ! Frustré hein ! Tu dois vraiment l'être là :D Mouahha ! Merci et bisous doux !

**Amy Keira** : Contente qu'il t'es plus :D Vi, il va avoir une suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant ! Le premier chapitre ! nul ! -.- Je le sais, je suis en train de le finir ! Enfin… Merci ! Bisous doux !

**Lou** : °Zoo toute rouge et bafouillante !° Je sais pas quoi dire ! Déjà merci pour tous ces adorables compliments. Tu sais l'histoire est finie donc oui je tiendrais le rythme :D Harry n'a pas vraiment fais de piège. Tu comprendras ça dans la suite si tu la lis ! Draco est parfait, ou presque ! En faite nan, il est loin d'être parfait mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime ! Le lemon c'est pour le prochain chapitre ! Merci d'avoir fait ta plus longue rev pour moi ! ;D ça me touche énormément ! Merci, encore. Bisous doux !

**Ptite Elfe** : ça c'est de la rev constructive ou je ne mis connais pas ;D ! Lol ! Je suppose que si tu me laisse une rev pour ce chapitre si, se sera avec un couteau et une mitraillette ! mouahha ! Je peux te prêter mon super bazookazoo avec une tronçonneuse incorporée ! Mais tu ne me l'abîme pas ! J'en ai besoin ! Il y a tant d'auteurs sadiques sur ce site ! ;D Merci en tout cas ! Ton mot m'a fait bien rire :D Merci !

**serpentis-draco** : Ils sont tous les deux très bête ! Ils s'aiment mais sont persuadés que l'autre ne l'aime pas. -.- Deux mecs quoi ! lol ! la suite est là ! Merci et bisous !

**Diabolik Angel** : Toi aussi t'es fière de Ry ? Mouahha ! Moi aussi même s'il est un peu bête sur ce coup là ! Draco aussi d'ailleurs ! tsss ! Sont trop compliqué les hommes ! Comment ça c'ets moi qui les fais devenir ainsi ! Mais pas du tout ! mouahha ! Merci à toi :D

**Marine Malefoy** : Et oui il va y avoir une suite ! ET un lemon ! Euh, Dray va se contenter du lit de Ry ! héhé ! Faut le comprendre ! Ryry est très très possessif ! ;D Lool ! Merci pour ton enthousiasme ! Bisous doux !

**Corail Zaarea** : C'est pas grave ! ;D je poste trop vite parait-il ! 0o C'est bien la première fois que j'entend ça ! Accro à mes fics hein ! oh oh ! j'aime ça ! mouahha ! lool ! Et nan il a vraiment quitté l'apart ! ça vaut mieux pour la suite de l'histoire :D La suite est là ! J'ai été vite hein ! héhé ! merci à toi et bisous !

**Lemoncurd** : Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise ! Il est pas bien chez Moréale Draco ? Draco est très con mais Harry l'est aussi alors ça compense ! Moi aussi je pensais que ça allait être une fic simple en l'écrivant mais mes doigts décident pour moi ! -.- c'est pénible ! Enfin si ça te plaît c'est le principal :D frustrée hein ! Héhé ! Draco l'ouvre quand il veut, tu sais ! c'est un Malfoy, il ne peut pas faire autrement ! Pour Harry, c'est de la faute de Sucubei ! Je devais mettre un enmerdeur et c'est devenu Albert ! Bon Harry n'était pas obligé de finir dans ses bras mais c'est plus marrant comme ça ! Non, Harry ne fait pas expert de se faire entendre de Draco. S'il le fait c'est totalement inconsciemment. Voilà ! la suite estlà ! merci pour tes mots ! Ils m'ont fait très plaisir ! Bisous doux !

**Merawen** : Le cassage de la gueule d'Albert est là ! héhé ! Non je ne te dirais pas ça pour Harry. Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi, il aurait dû se retenir. Mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire ! sinon pas de couple Harry/Draco et pas de lemon :D ça me fait tout bizarre de penser qu'elle est terminée et que c'est sur sa suite que je bosse là ! bouhou ! ToT ! si c'est psychologique pour les revs, fais le ! lol ;D je ne veux pas troubler ton mental ! Merci à toi de me suivre ! Bisous doux !

**Griselle** : Comment vont-ils s'en sortir ? C'est la grande question ! la réponse est juste là ! j'espère qu'elle te conviendra ! Ils ne serreront pas ensemble que dans le lit ! 0o sinon je les plains ! ;D Il était méchant Albert dans la petite maison dans la prairie ? C'est pas moi qui ai choisi le prénom. Enfin si mais c'est ma meilleure amie qui me l'a proposé ! Mais non, elle était très bien ta rev ! Elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Merci et bisous !

**Gigiblue** : Ma puce ! nan tu ne la pas lu ce chapitre là ! Merci et bisous :D

**Lovely A** : Si le précédent t'a satisfait parce qu'on sent que ça avance celui là tu dois l'adorer ! Et me haïr aussi mais bon ! ;D On ne peut pas tout avoir ! ;D Et oui, il va y avoir une suite ! Ça fait tout bizarre ! La suite est là ! Merci à toi et bisous doux !

**Nicolas** : Mon 200 ème revieweurs ! Le 100 était un mec et le 200 est aussi est mec :D Tu peux me poser trois questions sur cette suite et j'y répondrais :D Sinon, je ne suis pas sadique ! la fin de ce chapitre le prouve parfaitement ! La suite est là ! Merci à toi et bisous doux !

**Artoung** : Tu peux parler ! Toutes tes fics sont parfaites ! Se n'est pas une obligation de me mettre dans tes favorites ! Même si ça me fait réellement plaisir :D moi aussi je suis longue à la détente ! -.- Je ne t'ai envoyé que deux reviews en tout ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise ! Moi aussi j'ai de la peine pour harry. Draco souffre mais il l'a cherché. Harry n'a rien fais lui, mis à par essayé de sortir Draco de sa tête. Plus sensible à Harry ? Je dirais que c'est plus facile car c'est quelqu'un de très expansif. Draco lui ne l'est pas du tout. La suite est là :D Merci à toi ! Ton mot m'a fais très plaisir ! j'adore tes histoires !

**Chris52** :

Zoo : Si je peux me permettre, c'est Draco qui est sortit. Harry lui pleur dans la chambre, abandonné de tous !

Harry : Sympas !

Zoo : Je sais !

Harry : Grr !

Zoo : Fait attention ! la suite n'est pas fini, loin de là ! et comme c'est TON pov je peux énormément m'amuser ! Mouahhaa ! °sourire sadique !°

Harry : … °Blème de peur !°

Draco : Ne t'inquiète pas Harry ! je serrais là pour te protéger !

Zoo : Toi ? Mouahha ! laisse moi rire ! Tu es Ultra jaloux, hyper possessif et j'en passe ! Tu va lui rendre la vie impossible ! en y pensant, pourquoi est-ce que je colle Harry avec un type comme toi ?

Chris : Euh, parce qu'il est trop beau et qu'ils vont bien ensemble ?

Zoo : Ouais, c'est pour ça !

Draco : ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on est aimé à sa juste valeur !

Zoo : Mais de rien !

Harry : Je te conseille de courir parce que Chris ne va pas aimer ta fin !

Zoo : Mais elle a eu son lime ! Et puis Albert il est dans le puits ! Enfin à l'hôpital !

Draco : Fallait pas couper là !

Zoo : ces lecteurs ! Jamais contents !

Chris : … C'EST QUOI CETTE FIN !

Zoo : °Qui commence déjà à courir alors que Chris charge son arme !° Bon, ben merci à vous trois ! Bisous !

Chris : Reviens ici ! Je veux mon LEMON ! .

**Sélène** : C'est gentil de ta part d'être revenu me mettre ta rev ! Peu de gens l'auraient fait ! Tu as eu ta réponse pour le pourquoi Dray l'a repoussé ! Les lunettes de Dray sont exactement comme Namyothis les a décrites c'est à dire : « petites ovales, légèrement cerclée de gris-argent. » Voilà tu sais tout :D Pour les lunettes de Harry tu le sauras dans le dernier chapitre ! Merci à toi et bisous doux !

**Vif d'or** : Vi y aura une suite ! Et oui Draco est bizarre mais tu as eu la réponse là :D euh ça fait combien en mètre environs 5 pieds ? 0o Merci ma puce ! Bisous doux ! ;D

**Garla sama** : Tu aimes que Draco soufre ? lool ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Moi aussi c'est mon couple fétiche :D Merci à toi et bisous doux !

**Lyravage** : Mais j'ai déjà écris la suite :D cette fic est finie depuis longtemps ! Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise à ce point :D merci et bisous doux !

J'en suis venu à bout ! Merci à tous !

Un petit commentaire ?

Bisous doux !

Zoo. (Qui cours loin pour échapper aux haches et autres objets de tortures ! mais aussi pour allez regardé les sketches de son Pierre Desproges chéri !;D.)


	9. Chapitre neuf

**Titre** : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le sang pur ?

**Base** : Harry Potter les 4 premier tome. Le 5ème est passé sous silence.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi. Seul la rédaction et Albert m'appartiennent! Oui je m'en vante. L'idée est à Sucubei.

**Couple** : C'est quoi cette question ! Draco/Harry bien sûr!

**Rating **: Là encore c'est quoi ça ! R bien sûr ! (Je suis de la vieille maison! Alors le M il va voir ailleurs. Et entre nous ça change quoi?)

**Genre** : Slash, Romance, Délire qui devient sérieux, POV de Draco.

**Résumé** : Dumbledore fait une belle surprise à ses septièmes années. Trois mois dans le monde moldu sans avoir le droit d'utiliser la magie ! Comment ça c'est nul ? Mais nan ! Surtout si Draco finit avec Harry.

**_Note de moi_** :

Voilà avant dernier chapitre ! S'il vous plaît lisez aussi cette version et ne vous jetez pas de suite sur la NC-17. Je ne l'ai pas écrite pour des prunes et ce n'est pas parce que c'est du R qu'ils vont jouer aux cartes. Cela reste un **LEMON** ! Merci :D (Que je trouve pas franchement soft mais bon ! -.-°)

**Remerciements **:

À Ma **Fanou** que j'aime et qui me fait sourire chaque jour un peu plus grâce à sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre. Bon anniversaire en avance!

À **Crazysnape** pour ses avis et ses idées folles. Mais aussi pour ses merveilleuses traductions et ses splendides fics.

À **Al**, ma meilleure amie, qui est l'instigatrice du prénom du personnage que vous allez tous/toutes adorés. Lol

À ma petite **Unna** et ses délires. Pour son avis précieux. Bonne chance pour les bac blancs ma puce.

À **Sucubei **qui est là pour nous supporter moi et mes délires foireux.

À tout mes gentils/gentilles lecteurs/lectrices qui me soutiennent dans mon écriture.

Et aussi à ma bêta lectrice de cette histoire : **Mel' Amarain **!Merci ma Mely de corriger mes fautes !

**Dédicaces** :

À toutes les personnes citées plus haut mais plus spécialement à Ma **Sucub**.

C'est histoire est pour toi ma puce. Après tout je ne fais que répondre à l'un de tes défis! ;)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il m'embrasse. C'est tout doux. J'aime ses lèvres douces et pleines qui se battent contre les miennes. J'aime sentir la douceur de sa paume contre le bas de mon dos, juste aux creux de mes reins. J'aime sa présence dans mes bras, la douceur de ses cheveux sous mes doigts, la ligne parfaite de sa nuque sous ma main.

Je l'aime tout simplement.

Mais les mots bloquent. Pourtant il faut que je lui dise sinon mon cœur va exploser. Il est trop plein de cet amour caché, il veut se délivrer de ses mots qui lui ont fait si mal.

Harry m'entraîne jusqu'à son lit. Il m'embrasse à présent désespérément. Sa bouche s'écrase sur la mienne, ses lèvres happent ma langue, la sienne prend possession de ma cavité buccale et la caresse doucement. Nos langues s'étreignent, nos souffles se mélangent, nous tombons tous deux sur son lit.

Nous, nous, séparons légèrement, le souffle haletant. Il plonge ses yeux brillant dans les miens. Il ne m'a jamais paru aussi beau. Ses lèvres sont gonflées par nos baisers, ses yeux ont une lueur qui les illumine. Portant quelque chose ne va pas, quelque chose cloche.

Son visage est heureux, lumineux mais il reste une part d'ombre dans ses yeux, une part de tristesse. Quelque chose lui manque, quelque chose d'important, quelque chose de fondamental.

Mes mots.

Nous, nous, fixons tous deux. Je tends une main et viens caresser sa joue. Sa peau est satinée, elle glisse tel de la soie sous ma paume chaude. Il ferme les yeux et repose sa tête sur elle, tel un chat repus. Je retrace sa pommette. Il me sourit.

Alors doucement je rapproche mon visage du sien, dépose un petit baiser sur ses lèvres et murmure doucement en frôlant sa bouche de la mienne :

« Je t'aime Harry. »

Il sursaute et ouvre violemment ses paupières. Il détache son corps du mien et me fixe l'air hagard. Je me contente de repoudre à son regard, un simple sourire collé à mes lèvres. Cela dur quelques longues minutes pendant lesquelles je m'imagine faire l'amour à Harry. Je l'ai déjà fais bien sûr, des centaines de fois. Mais c'est dix fois plus dures lorsque l'objet de vos fantasmes de l'instant est en face de vous, les lèvres ravagé par vos baisers, l'air exultant à cause de votre déclaration.

Dépêche-toi de réagir Harry ou je te saute dessus.

Un sourire ridiculement heureux s'étend sur ses lèvres. Il pousse un petit cri que je n'arrive pas à qualifier et se jette sur moi.

Il honore mon visage de tous petits baisers, ne cessant de me répéter qu'il m'aime aussi.

Bientôt ses lèvres glissent et rejoignent mon cou. Il suce, lèche, mordille la peau douce et fragile de ma gorge et il le fait très bien. Je ne suis plus que gémissement sous sa bouche.

Est ce l'autre blaireau qui lui a enseigné tout ça ? La jalousie palpite dans mes veines. Il est à moi maintenant, à moi et à personne d'autre.

Je retourne habillement la situation, m'installant sur ses hanches. C'est à son tour de gémir et au mien de me régaler.

Sa peau à un goût de cannelle, c'est totalement envoûtant. Il pousse de petits cris de plaisir alors que je mordille sa jugulaire.

À moi.

Sans violence aucune je le marque au cou d'un petit suçon. Je lèche ensuite sa peau meurtrie et y dessine des arabesques avec ma langue. Il se tortille sous moi, en demandant plus.

Un sourire sadique se peint sur mes lèvres. Alors que ma bouche s'occupe de ses clavicules fines et bien dessinées, mes mains caressent doucement ses hanches sous son haut.

Il se tort un peu plus, jouant du bassin. Je sens son érection tout contre ma propre hanche, je ne suis pas en reste, moi non plus. Mon sexe est si dur qu'il en fait mal mais je veux continuer à le torturer encore en peu.

Je caresse ses flancs pour remonter sensuellement jusqu'à ses côtes. Il gémit. J'adore quand il fait ce bruit. On dirait un chaton qui ronronne.

Lentement je le débarrasse de son haut.

Ses propres mains se posent ses mes abdominaux et lentement, ses yeux plongés dans les miens, il remonte ma chemise. Il finit par me la retirer. Ensuite il approche sa tête de mon ventre et commence à lécher mes muscles saillants.

J'étouffe un petit cri de plaisir et me saisis de ses cheveux. Que c'est bon !

Notre danse continue jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions tous deux nus.

Je suis au-dessus de lui, haletant, plus tendu que jamais. Lui me regarde avec envi et passion. Il remue ses hanches sous moi, me faisant comprendre qui en veut plus, maintenant.

Alors doucement je le prépare. Il gémit de douleur et crie un peu mais je continus. Je ne veux pas lui faire mal ensuite. Je veux que cela sois parfait pour lui.

Lorsque je sens qu'il est près je me positionne entre ses jambes. Il écarte les cuisses au maximum pour me faire de la place et me regarde à travers ses cils. S'il continue, je vais lui sauter dessus.

Doucement je le pénètre. Il se crispe, ses mains serrant les draps. J'arrête mon avancé un moment, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer.

Il a mal. Je le vois à son visage. Alors que je veux me retirer pour stopper sa torture il lit ses jambes autour de ma taille et me déclare :

« Tu me fais l'amour maintenant ou je te jure que je fais de ta vie un enfer. »

Il ferait presque peur, mais le fait que je sois à moitié enfoncé en lui annihile son regard noir.

Lentement je reprends mon travail, me forçant à ne pas le prendre violemment. Il est tellement étroit.

Des larmes commencent à perler de ses yeux. Je les récolte de ma langue alors que ma main viens flatter son sexe redevenu pratiquement moue.

Il recommence à gémir, oubliant un peu sa douleur, le plaisir prenant le dessus.

Enfin je le pénètre totalement.

Je m'arrête, respirant un bon coup. Il donne le premier coup de reins, nous faisant tous deux gémir.

Les cris commencent à emplire la pièce. La sueur recouvre nos corps unis. Nous, nous mouvons tels des bêtes enragées.

Harry s'accroche à moi comme si s'était la dernière fois que l'on se voyait alors que le plaisir grimpe en flèche.

Notre étreinte se fait de plus en plus bestial.

Je donne un dernier coup de hanche qui nous envoie au septième ciel. Harry étouffe son plaisir en mordant violemment mon épaule alors que moi-même j'enfouis mon visage dans sa chevelure folle et gémis fort.

Nous, nous écroulons tous deux, épuisé mais repu.

Je fais bien attention à ne pas l'écraser de mon corps.

Il sourit et commence à dessiner des arabesques sur mon dos. J'en ronronnerais presque.

Je suis bien là dans ses bras, ma tête contre sa gorge, mes lèvres butinant ses clavicules, le cerveau encore embrumé par mon orgasme.

Il dépose de petits baisers sur mes cheveux. Ses mains caressent à présent mes reins. Veut-il me rendre fou ?

C'est ainsi qu'il se met à onduler des hanches, réveillant mon désir.

Je le regard et grogne :

« Démon. »

Il me fait un sourire candide et réplique :

« Avec toi toujours. »

Je lui donne un petit coup de hanche qui le fait rejeter la tête en arrière et poussé un cri de pure luxure.

« Je vais te donner le plaisir de ta vie. »

Il me sourit encore, la tête abandonnée sur son oreiller, ses cheveux faisant une auréole d'ébène.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Nous, nous embrassons, unissant nos corps encore et encore.

Nous avons toute la vie pour nous connaître et nous aimer.

Et n'oubliez pas.

Il est à MOI.

* * *

À suivre…

Voilà ! Rendez-vous au dernier chapitre ! (Et je rappelle qu'une version NC-17 est disponible sur mon blog dans la section au nom de la fic ! ;D)

Je ne répons pas aux Revs, je suis en plein travail avec Sucubei. Mais sachez que je vous adore, que vos mots me font un plaisir monstre et que je vous fais un max de bisous doux ! ;D

Exception faite pour **Nicolas** qui est mon 200ème revieweurs et qui avait le droit à trois questions !

Je ne sais pas encore s'ils vont être soutenus par leurs amis mais ils ne seront pas vraiment important. Et oui il y aura un Mpreg, tu va être servi si tu aime les bébés :D Tu verra ça dans l'épilogue te dans la suite si tu l'a lis ! Le plus grand danger qu'ils auront à affronté serra eux-mêmes. Il leur faudra construire leur couple et se ne serra pas facile tous les jours. Mais je n'en dis pas plus parce que tout ça sera dans la suite :D

Encore merci à vous tous ! Je vous aime ! SMACK !

Un petit commentaire ?

Bisous doux !

Zoo.


	10. épilogue

**Titre** : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le sang pur ?

**Base** : Harry Potter les 4 premier tome. Le 5ème est passé sous silence.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi. Seul la rédaction et Albert m'appartiennent! Oui je m'en vante. L'idée est à Sucubei.

**Couple** : C'est quoi cette question ! Draco/Harry bien sûr!

**Rating **: Là encore c'est quoi ça ! R bien sûr ! (Je suis de la vieille maison! Alors le M il va voir ailleurs. Et entre nous ça change quoi?)

**Genre** : Slash, Romance, Délire qui devient sérieux, POV de Draco.

**Résumé** : Dumbledore fait une belle surprise à ses septièmes années. Trois mois dans le monde moldu sans avoir le droit d'utiliser la magie ! Comment ça c'est nul ? Mais nan ! Surtout si Draco finit avec Harry.

**_Note de moi_** :

_C'est la fin, ça y est ! Bouhouhou :'(_

**Remerciements **:

À Ma **Fanou** que j'aime et qui me fait sourire chaque jour un peu plus grâce à sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre. Bon anniversaire en avance!

À **Crazysnape** pour ses avis et ses idées folles. Mais aussi pour ses merveilleuses traductions et ses splendides fics.

À **Al**, ma meilleure amie, qui est l'instigatrice du prénom du personnage que vous allez tous/toutes adorés. Lol

À ma petite **Unna** et ses délires. Pour son avis précieux. Bonne chance pour les bac blancs ma puce.

À **Sucubei **qui est là pour nous supporter moi et mes délires foireux.

À tout mes gentils/gentilles lecteurs/lectrices qui me soutiennent dans mon écriture.

Et aussi à ma bêta lectrice de cette histoire : **Mel' Amarain **!Merci ma Mely de corriger mes fautes !

**Dédicaces** :

À toutes les personnes citées plus haut mais plus spécialement à Ma **Sucub**.

C'est histoire est pour toi ma puce. Après tout je ne fais que répondre à l'un de tes défis! ;)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je suis bien là. Je sens la douceur de la couette qui m'enveloppe, le doux parfum du linge propre qui envahit de sa fraîcheur mes narines. Il y a aussi la douce caresse des rayons dorés du soleil sur ma peau et le gazouillement des oiseaux.

Tout cela contribue à mon bien-être mais aucun n'en est la raison principale.

La vraie raison est présente même lorsque les draps ont perdu de leur fraîcheur, même quand la couette se fait lourde, même quand le soleil a pris congé, même quand les oiseaux font grève.

Toujours là.

Le soyeux de ses cheveux caressent mon cou et mon épaule droite. Son souffle chaud meurt au creux de mon cou alors que sa main gauche repose à demi fermée sur ma poitrine, mettant en évidence la bague d'argent qu'il porte à l'annulaire. Bague qui porte en son devant un H mêlé à un D alors qu'en son dos est gravée la phrase « à toi pour toujours et à jamais. ».

C'est ridiculement cul-cul la praline mais on ne se moque pas. Il m'a fait une telle tête de chien battu (enseigné par son chien-chien de parrain, Sirius Black) chez l'orfèvre que je n'ai pas pu résister. (On ne se moque PAS !) Vous auriez fait quoi face à la moue boudeuse que formaient ses lèvres pleines et rouges alors que deux petites dents blanches les mordillaient de façon indécente, les rendant encore plus purpurines. Là est la faiblesse de l'homme (qui a dit le sexe ? Alors 100 points à Griffondor °Grommelle°(L'auteur étant à Griffondor et étant la première à l'avoir pensé (elle l'a pensé avant même de l'écrire) elle mérite bien ses 100 points ! ;-p))

Il est tellement beau là, blotti contre moi, sa peau douce se frottant de temps en temps à la mienne. Son visage calme, ses longs cils noirs reposant sur ses pommettes saillantes, sa bouche délicatement entre ouverte.

On dirait un ange.

Bon ! Fini les pensées Poufsouffles ! J'ai un ange à réveiller moi et pas de la façon Griffondorienne (à savoir les cris, les coups ou mieux ; le seau d'eau froide. (Mel' : Brrr Quelle horreur ! Qu'on laisse les accros au sommeil dormir tranquilles non mais ! ……..Non c'est pas pour moi que je le dis…groumf))

Lentement, mes mains posées autour de sa taille se mettent en mouvement. L'une d'elles caresse le bas de son dos, frontière entre ses fesses galbées et ses reins. Un doux mouvement de va et vient alors que, par moment, l'un de mes doigts va caresser l'une de ses adorables fossettes qu'il porte à cet endroit là.

Je connais son corps par cœur. Je connais chacune de ses réactions à mes caresses. Ses frémissements, gémissements, halètement, cris, soupirs, tortillements… Tout par cœur. Je pourrais vous en faire une liste mais là j'ai mieux à faire.

Mon autre main s'est placée juste sur la courbe de sa hanche. De la pulpe de mes doigts je l'effleure.

Ces deux gestes combinés lui arrachent un tressaillement. Il se resserre encore contre moi.

Alors je commence à parsemer sa chevelure de petits baisers. Naturellement mes lèvres dérivent jusqu'à son front où je retrace sa cicatrice. Puis, je suis la ligne de son nez où je m'attarde un peu sur le bout. Ensuite je m'attaque délicieusement aux paupières.

J'adore faire cela. En plus de satisfaction personnelle que cela m'apporte, je sais que je l'honore comme un trésor.

Il est mon trésor, unique et brillant, doux et généreux. Rien qu'à moi.

Mes lèvres se font plus pressantes. Elles embrassent les paupières légèrement rouges avant de finir sur sa bouche. Je la butine à l'aide de petits baisers tout doux. Puis ma langue sort de son fourreau. De son bout elle caresse la texture pleine et douce de sa bouche cerise.

Il gémit doucement.

Mes mains ne se sont pas arrêtées, bien au contraire. Elles continuent leur travail avec passion et dévotion. Qu'elles sont mignonnes !

Alors que la deuxième est restée à sa place, la première est intenable. Elle pétrit lentement les fesses rebondies de mon mari.

Je souris.

Là, tout contre ma hanche droite, je sens que petit Ryry s'est réveillé. Mon petit Dray qui repose contre l'aine gauche de Harry n'est pas en reste non plus.

Mes mains s'arrêtent. Harry grogne de frustration.

Ses paupières papillonnent doucement avant de s'ouvrir. Là mon regard de métal se fond dans ses pierres de jade assombries. Ce que je peux l'aimer.

Il me sourit tendrement, dépose rapidement un baiser sur mes lèvres puis fronce les sourcils dans une attitude faussement colérique.

« Monsieur Potter-Malfoy, je vous prierai de continuer votre travail ! Ce n'est pas sérieux enfin. »

Un petit sourire en coin naît sur mes lèvres. Le ton endormi de sa voix casse un peu l'image colérique mais ne fait qu'ajouter plus de sensualité à son être. Je perds la tête et tout contre sa bouche je murmure :

« Mais volontiers monsieur Malfoy-Potter, volontiers. »

Alors que je m'apprête à saisir ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé, un bouquant du tonnerre nous fait sursauter tous deux et avant que l'on ait le temps de remettre nos idées en place ; la porte de notre chambre s'ouvre avec fracas. Une petite fille rousse, haute comme trois pommes, se jette sur notre lit et crie :

« Le soleil est levé Dad, le soleil est levé. »

Sur le pas de la porte, un petit garçon, encore tout somnolent suce son pouce en tenant fermement son doudou dans sa petite main. Il finit par grimper lui aussi sur notre lit et il se blottit contre moi.

Je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme avant d'enfouir ma tête dans mon oreiller moelleux. Là, je pousse un gémissement désespéré. Je sens que Harry se relève légèrement tout en resserrant la couette sur sa personne. Je relève alors la tête et ouvre les yeux.

Nos deux monstres ont pris possession de NOTRE nid d'amour.

Alors que Joyce sautille comme une petite folle en chantant très fort « A ze ris de me yoir zi en ze miroare » (je vous assure que la Castafiore n'à rien à lui envier.) Ethan s'est tranquillement rendormi en me prenant pour Teddy Bear.

« Joyce Narcissa Lily Hermione Ginny Minerva Malfoy-Potter, cesse im-mé-dia-te-ment de sauter sur ce lit. Ethan James Lucius Remus Sirius Albus Malfoy-Potter, tu arrêtes de me prendre pour ton doudou. »

Joyce me regarde alors de ses grands yeux gris et déclare tout de go :

« Mais le soleil brile, il faut ze never. C'est tata Herm qui le dit. La zournée n'appartient à zeux qui ze nèvent tôt »

Je vous jure que je vais la tuer. Pas Joyce enfin ! Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais liquider la 10ème merveille du monde. (La 8ème c'est moi, Harry est la 9ème et Ethan est la 10ème bis.)

Et puis, je n'ai pas l'air mais j'adore mes enfants. Ils sont parfaits. Harry ne veut pas me croire mais je suis sûr que Joyce sera une grande psychomage et Ethan un ministre de la magie formidable. J'ai des preuves !

Quand le nounours Norbert en forme de dragon (ne me demandez pas pourquoi elle dit nounours. Moi j'appelais le mien Draconours mais bon…) est tombé par terre elle a dit :

« Il faut le toigné picolohickement parce que il va zoufferir zinan. »

Vous, vous rendez compte ! Et elle n'a que trois ans. Imaginez à seize ans ! Première de Poudlard. Remarquez, c'est ma fille, rien de plus normal donc.

Ethan, lui, dirige parfaitement Sniffle du haut de ses deux ans. (Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Harry à voulu appeler le chien comme cela mais bon.)

Harry soupire :

« Joyce, Ethan allez dans la cuisine, on vous rejoint dans dix minutes. »

Joyce penche la tête sur le côté et regarde son père suspicieusement.

« Tu nous vais des pains n'au zocolat ? »

Une vraie Malfoy.

« Oui ma puce. Allez, file. »

Notre petite rousse saute hors du lit, saisit Ethan par le bras et le tire hors du lit en criant :

« Vien Than ! Dady fa vaire des pains n'au zocolat! »

La chevelure folle d'Ethan disparaît enfin alors que le petit bout suit sa grande sœur en trottinant maladroitement, encore tout endormi.

Enfin tranquille. Avec un sourire lubrique j'attire Harry à moi et passe mes mains autour de son torse.

« On va pouvoir reprendre là où on en était. »

Bizarrement mon ange se libère de mon étreinte.

« Non, Draco. Tu fais ce que tu veux mais moi je vais me laver. »

Il se lève alors, me faisant profiter de sa nudité parfaite et de sa rigidité voyante. Il saisit ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet et les poses sur son nez. Il voulait les troquer contre des lentilles mais j'ai refusé purement, clairement, nettement, et simplement. Parce que de un il ne serait plus Harry Malfoy-Potter sans ses lunettes et parce que de deux il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit d'admirer ses magnifiques émeraudes de jade sans ses binocles. Non mais !

Il disparaît ensuite dans la salle de bain qui communique avec notre chambre.

Une minute. Pas question qu'il me prive de son corps de rêve. Je me lève alors et m'approche de la salle d'eau sur la pointe des pieds. (Ça me rappelle une scène. Mais ce jour là je voulais cacher mon érection alors qu'aujourd'hui je veux qu'il s'en occupe.)

L'épais tapis persan étouffe mes pas de chat.

Harry a refait la décoration totale du manoir. C'est devenu un havre de paix. Mouvementé certes mais havre de paix quand même. Et oui, Harry est devenu homme au foyer. Il aide de temps en temps au ministère pour seconder Lovegood. Moi je suis devenu spécialiste des vampires comme je l'ai toujours désiré. Pendant que j'étudiais à Alucard, Harry étudiait la magie ancestrale. Nous étions fiancés à l'époque.

Joyce est née un an après notre mariage. Ça a été une surprise des plus parfaites. Nous n'étions pas au courant pour les grossesses mâles. Ces neuf mois d'attente ont été aussi formidables qu'épuisants. Ethan, lui non plus n'était pas attendu mais son arrivée a été une surprise tout aussi heureuse. Surtout que cette fois-ci c'est moi qui l'ai porté. L'expérience a été éprouvante (pourquoi pour Harry ? Mais pas du tout !) Bon revenons à nos moutons.

Harry est face au miroir. Il vient de finir de se raser. Alors qu'il s'apprête à entrer dans la cabine de douche je le ceinture.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord monsieur Malfoy-Potter. Je suis au garde à vous. »

Il a un sourire en coin et me réplique :

« Et bien repose.

_-_ Mais volontiers.

_-_ Tout seul.

_-_ Harryyy ! Toi aussi tu en as envie.

_-_ On n'a pas le temps Draco.

_-_ Pff. »

Je le lâche et le suis dans la cabine trop large à mon goût. Il ouvre le robinet et l'eau chaude commence à ruisseler sur nos corps, ne calmant en rien l'ardeur de mon bas ventre. (Vous croyez quoi ! Avec un Harry tout mouillé devant moi, je ne vais pas me faire moine !) (Mel' : Je veux bien comprendre !)

Alors qu'il commence à se frotter les cheveux avec son shampooing, il lâche l'air de rien :

« J'ai revu Albert. »

… Il cherche quoi ?

« Et… ? »

Comment ça je frotte trop fort ? Mais pas du tout.

« Il est devenu vraiment beau. »

Non je ne m'énerve pas, non je ne suis pas jaloux. Harry est mon mari. MON mari.

« Beau Duchoux ? Vraiment ? Je réplique du ton le plus détaché que je puisse prendre en cet instant. C'est à dire les dents très serrées.

_-_ Il était déjà superbe à dix-huit ans. Et puis très doué. Il avait des mains… »

Pourquoi, il n'a pas fini sa phrase ? Je ne sais pas moi. Ah ! C'est parce que ma bouche est collée à la sienne et que je l'ai collé contre le mur de la cabine. Nos lèvres et nos langues se mélangent avec une passion dévorante.

Je finis par relâcher les lèvres de mon mari.

« Tu es un démon » je déclare en voyant ses yeux brillants de désir, sa peau ruisselante, ses lèvres gonflées par notre baiser.

Il me fait un petit sourire Serpentard et réplique :

« J'aime quand tu es jaloux. »

Je me vois dans l'obligation de le faire taire, encore une fois. Oui l'embrasser est le meilleur moyen ! Et vous voulez que je vous dise ? Joyce et Ethan vont devoir attendre bien plus de dix minutes.

**The End.**

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin… Snif…. La première fic auquel je mets un point final… Snif… J'arrive pas à y croire ! BOUHOUUOOOUUUUUUUUUU:'( ça fait tout bizarre.

Mais la suite va bientôt arrivée ! ;D Son titre sera « Il me dit qu'il m'aime. » en réponse au titre de cette partie là et ce sera un point de vu de Harry qui sera la suite direct du lemon NC-17. Voilà, vous savez tout ou presque !

Merci à vous tous de m'avoir suivit ! J'ai été ravie que mon histoire vous plaise ! Remerciez Sucubei qui m'a lancé ce défit et allez tous lire « Un paradis quelque part » Qui est la réponse à un défit que je lui est moi même lancé et qui est une histoire géniale ! Merci ma Sucub ! ;D

Voilà les RARs du précédent chapitre ! Merci à ceux qui ont laissez un message malgré les bug de ff ! ;D Les RARs de ce chapitre si, seront faites dans le premier chapitre de la suite !

**Canocan** : Comment je fais ? Je suis en vacances ! ;D Nan en faite cette histoire est finie depuis longtemps. Je me suis avancé, c'est tout ! Et puis j'écris le plus souvent possible ! Voilà tu sais tout ! ;D Merci à toi ! J'espère que cette fin t'a plut ! Bisous doux !

**Marion-moune** : Merci d'aimer ma fic ! En voilà la fin ! Snif !

**Amy Keira** : Le voilà le prochain et dernier ! En espérant qu'il t'es plus ! Merci et bisous !

**Sahada** : Merci ma puce ! ;D Tu trouves que ce n'était pas utile de faire pleurer Harry dans la version NC-17 ? Je sais pas, moi ça me plaît comme ça ! ;D encore merci à toi et bisous doux !

**Vert emeraude** : Merci tout simplement :D Bisous doux !

**Serpentis-draco** : Si tu veux plus de détails il y a la version NC-17 qui se cache dans mon blog ! Tu trouveras l'adresse dans ma bio ! ;D Moi aussi perverse ! ;D Merci et bisous doux !

**Merawen** : Et bien j'espère que l'autre version t'as plus ! ;D merci à toi pour tes encouragements ! Bisous doux !

**KuroiMamba **: Ma petite Mamba ! (C'est plus court ! ;p) Merci pour tous tes compliments ! ;D Moi pro des lemon ? nan ! Loin de là ! Pour tout te dire c'est pas vraiment ce que je préfère écrire ! XD Je dois pas être normal ! -.-' Tes lemons à toi sont superbe ! °.° J'adore ! Et oui c'est fini maintenant ! Mais la suite va bientôt suivre ! Bisous doux à toi ! MerBIP pour ton bac ! Fight ! Et merci ! Je t'adore ! ;D

**Nicolas** : Et voilà, tu as fait connaissance avec mes deux monstres ! Sont mimis hein ? Pour tout te dire il y en a deux autres à venir mais chut ! XD L'une des meilleurs fics que tu as lu ? Nan ! je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que j'ai écrit un chef d'œuvre ! il y a dix fois mieux sur le site mais ça fait plaisir quand même ! ;D merci à toi ! T'inquiet, je ne m'arrête pas d'écrire ! C'est vitale pour moi ! Si je m'arrête c'est qu'il me serra arrivé un truc grave :D Encore merci et bisous doux !

**Addams42** : inondation du clavier je connais ! ;D Pour la suite je ne peux pas te répondre, ça dépendra de son avancé ! J'ai d'autres fics en cour et une co-écriture aussi alors il faut que je gère mon temps ! mais vu que c'est les vacances je pense avancé pas mal ! Voilà ! Merci à toi et bisous doux !

**Chris52** :

Harry ; enfin débarrassé de ce rouquin collant !

Draco : °suspicieux° tu es sûr qu'il ne sais rien passé avec lui ?

Harry : s'il c'était passé quelque chose tu pense franchement que je me serais marié avec toi et qu'on aurait eu des enfants !

Zoo : ça prouve quoi ?

Draco : °extatique° …

Zoo : °secoue la tête, désespérée !° Pathétique ! Enfin, tout est bien qui fini bien ! Chris à eu sa fin heureuse avec son lime ! °à chris° Tu es devin ?

Draco : Nan c'est juste une obsédée !

Chris : °outrée° Tu peux parler !

Harry : C'est vrai ça ! En plus tu t'es marié avec Ginny ! et tu as eu un enfant avec elle et tu pense à moi quand tu couche avec elle ! C'est nul !

Draco : Mais Harry, j'y suis pour rien ! C'est Chris qui…

Harry : tu n'as aucunes excuses ! En plus c'est toi qui m'a quitté salop !

°Harry cour pleurer dans les bras de Zoo qui le console !°

Zoo : Et on ose dire que JE suis sadique ! tsss ! Bon je vais aller reviewer ta fic moi ! Merci à vous trois et bisous doux ! ;D

**Diabolik angel** : Et si, c'est la fin :'( BOUaaahahaahhhaooah ! Ouiiinnnnnnn ! TTTT Mais oui Harry s'occupe bien de Draco ! Tu verras ça plus en profondeur dans la suite ! enfin si tu l'a lit ! ;D Bisous et merci pour tes revs ! Elles me font très plaisir !

**Ornaluca** : Et voilà la fin ! Mais oui je vais en écrire d'autre ! la suite en priorité ! Merci à toi pour ton soutient ! Bisous doux !

**Hedwigelol** : Enfin quelqu'un qui a le même accent que moi en Anglais ! °.° lol ! ;) La suite est là ! Tu préfère de peu la version de FF ? moi j'ai pas de préférence ! ;D je trouve que c'est deux lemon totalement différents ! ;D Merci à toi et bisous doux !

**Sucubei** : Ma petite Sucub me laisse un mot ! °.° lol ! Je suis fière que tu trouve que j'ai bien réussi ton défit ! °Zoo bombe le torse !° Moi j'adore ta réponse au mien ! ;D Mais elle est où ma chanson de Linda Lemay ? Hein ? Héhé :D Ze t'aime ma puce ! Au faite j'étais pas au courant que tu allais poster La suite de Terre sauvage si vite ! O.o Bisous doux ! ;D

**Miss Felton/Malfoy** : C'est pas grave que tu n'es pas pu reviewer ! Ce qui compte c'est que tu ais aimé ! Je suis contente de voir que le lemon t'es plus ! Merci à toi et bisous doux !

**Gigblue** : Ma Girafolle ! Moi n'auzzi ze t'aime ! mouaaahh ! Un baiser tout baveux pour toi ! Hihih ;D

**Griselle** : De rien ! Il faut bien que quelqu'un les mettent ensemble puisque JK ne le fera pas ! On est pas mal quand même ! ;D Je suis contente que cela t'es plut ! Merci à toi et bisous doux !

**Vif D'or** : Merci à toi pour tes deux avis ! Tu préfère le NC-17 hein ! Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne t'il pas ? Lol :D encore merci et bisous doux !

Voilà, c'est fini ! (Nan pas la chanson !)

Merci à vous tous de m'avoir suivi! Je vous aime !

Un petit commentaire ?

Bisous doux !

Zoo.


End file.
